911 LoVe emergency!
by UKnowULoveMeMarshmallowLoVers
Summary: What if Parker asked Veronica if she still loved Logan before Logan had the chance to ask Veronica if he could ask Parker Out? LoVe!
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ I liked Parked before she went out with Logan. After that I didn't, I felt she should have been more considerate of Veronica's feelings and isn't it super obvious that Logan is in love with Veronica? I think that Parker and Piz would have been more liked if they just dated each other or anyone else instead of Logan and Veronica, because when they were dating Logan and Veronica I didn't like them at all! LoVe all the way! **

_What if Parker asked Veronica if she still loved Logan before Logan had the chance to ask Veronica if he could ask Parker Out?_

**AN/ In this story Veronica accepts that she loves Logan but didn't tell him, like in the series, but she opens up to her close friends about her feelings**_. _**Lets say that Parker and her bonded over the rape situation and have become close, I think they should have, after all Veronica did risk her life solving that case. But if they were that close in the series I would have disliked Parker more. Why oh why did the writers separate LoVe?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LoVe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
><strong>

"Veronica, do you still love Logan?" I had to know, she is my friend now, one of my very close friends. I can't hang with a guy she loves! I know that he still loves her and I'm okay with that I don't need him to be in love with me I just wanna have fun and Logan's a sweet guy but if doing that hurts Veronica I can't.

She looks startled and confused but answers "Yeah, I guess I'm always going to love him, it's not like I have a switch that can go on and off. A switch that our relationship seems to have. I know Logan since I we were twelve. I've always felt something for him, whether it was friendship, hate, love whatever it was it was there. He knows me, every side to me, he knows me as the sweet, naive innocent girl that I was before everything went to hell. He knows me as an enemy would he's seen me vengeful and experience it as well. He knows me as a girlfriend, lover whatever you wanna call it. He knows every side of me and I guess I know his as well and that creates a bond you know? I just can't let him go even if I wanted to." She says with so much passion and if not for her words her passion and her eyes tell me that Veronica Mars would never get over Logan Echolls. Even if I wanted Logan to love me he never would, the love of his life is Veronica Mars.

"Then why aren't you with him?" My eyebrows frown in confusion. I'm honestly confused if they love each other why aren't the together?

"I... I can't be with him right now, it's complicated," she ducks her head, I guess she doesn't truly open up, huh? Always hiding a part of herself. Please just trust me. I can help; just let me in for god sake.

"Why did you break up?" Well that's a start, right?

"He slept with the girl that ruined my life!" OMG! Logan cheated! That son of a... I thought he was a decent bad boy guy... bad boys aren't decent! Should a known.

"He cheated on you!" I shout in complete utter shock.

"What? NO! Logan would never cheat on me, we were broken up at the time." She says wide eyes and looks down. Well I guess he's still a decent guy but wait they were broken up?

"So he was single and he slept with someone else?" I'm so confused maybe I shouldn't get involved in my friends love lives and not hang out with their ex's either

"Yeah but..." her voice is low. Okay so that's not a good excuse anymore.

"Then I don't see what the problem is," honestly I don't, Logan is a great guy and he's super hot.

"She drugged me! It's her fault that I was raped!" She screams, OMG no wonder she feels like this, I really had no idea what went on in her life.

"Oh Veronica I'm so sorry," I really am, I just wanted to help, not make her cry.

"Yeah, wanna know his excuse? He was drunk!" She sobs as she screams.

"I know that I don't know much about your relationship but I don't think Logan would intentionally hurt you," I hope she realizes that and takes him back

"No you just don't understand that was what my mother did and what happen in the end? She left me! And Logan will too..." she sounds weak? I never heard her so fragile before, she's afraid Logan's gonna leave her.

"Logan loves you," I say and I really do believe that. Anyone will believe that with the way he looks at her. Hell the way they look at each other. Maybe that's why she's hurting so much because she loves him that much.

"My mother said she loved me too." She say's gaining confidence as she talks, I remember her saying her mother left when she was in high school, aren't parents meant to protect their children? Her mom's actions just messed with Veronica's mind more.

"But the difference is that Logan is still here, didn't you say that high school was hell, why did he stay?" Because he loves you and didn't wanna hurt you unlike other people.

"He was accused of murder, he couldn't flee the country." She says as if it was the most obvious answer.

"I heard about that, so it is true huh? Anyway the point is why did he stay in Neptune?" Come on Veronica you are a smart girl after all I don't wanna have to spell it out for you.

"It's his home," she says convinced that it's the truth. I guess I have to spell it out after all.

"Home is where the heart is and the only person he loves is still in Neptune, maybe?" I point out for her to consider "Look I don't know what happened back then but don't you think you should think about it?" I can't give her answers I wasn't there, so how would I know? "If this girl ruined your high school life don't let her ruin the rest of your life. Logan probably didn't even know who it was."

"You're really insightful you know that? But She said that... in the store... she knew what type of lingerie he liked!" Oh well this is a rather unwanted surprise and Veronica getting uncomfortable.

"I bet she did it to make you jealous, doesn't she like hate you?" I try teeny blooper talk in likes of making her comfortable

"I don't know! And he just... he didn't defend himself! The one time I wanted him to, he didn't. The one time I didn't go looking for the true, it came and laughed in my face! And now every time I close my eyes it's like a freaking record playing nonstop! I just... It hurts, it hurts so much."

Oh Veronica, you really shouldn't have this much pain, I want to help, I just don't know how.

"You should talk to him... Maybe you just need to really know what happened and have peace with what happened and you can get over it and you and Logan and work out your issues once you stop seeing him naked with another woman," I try making the last part a joke

"I don't know! What if he's had enough of me? Girls through themselves at him while I'm right next to him, I think now it will be even worse. What if he has a girlfriend already?" Oh gosh! He doesn't! He is trying to get over you or make you jealous but HE STILL LOVES YOU!

"It doesn't matter! He loves you and you love him! Now fight for it! Fight for him. Promise me you'll talk to him Veronica" I know I sound like a spoilt brat but don't spoilt brats always get what they want in the end?

"Parker I..."

"No no no, if you don't I will scream now pinky promise!" I practically demand with my pinky stuck out.

"Okay I pinky promise" She agrees with a small smile and links her pinky with mine and I giggle. Thank goodness!

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Mac says as she closes the door.

"It's okay Mac, Parker is great company... I really think you should consider becoming a counselor, you are way better than my schools guidance counselor, you know she dated my dad!" She does a shudder at the end and I giggle more, well at least she appreciates it.

"Veronica, are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Mac comes over and hugs Veronica... Wow Mac never hugs anyone, only on really rare occasions. Then again Veronica never cries either.

"She's okay Mac, we were just having girl talk," I say assuring her.

"Well if girl talk ends like this, thank god I skipped it!" Mac says dramatically.

"You know it's not that bad, in fact we should do this again with more food." We all laugh, boy could that girl eat!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LoVe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN/ I'm not sure if I am going to continue this story but I might, I had an idea but I forgot because I was stupid enough to not write it out lol. If any of you have suggestions on how to continue this story please tell me and I'll try writing it.**

**Please Review :) And leave suggests if you have any!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Thank you all for the reviews!  
><strong>

"Hey" I smile in greeting, why am I so nervous? I was never nervous talking to him before. Oh yeah it isn't my happiness that I'm risking. It's Veronica's. But I'm not really risking anything. He does love her.

"Hey Parker, what's up?" He smiles and leads me to the sofa to sit

"Uh well... you see," I stutter. OMG I'm stuttering now?

"Parker, would you like a drink?" he asks purposefully avoiding my strange behavior and I silently thank him.

"It's about Veronica," I manage out. Boy is this silence deafening or what?

"What about her?"I take in his features, he straightened up his posture becoming more attentive and his face is full of concern and his eyes... He just looks I don't know, I can't quite place my finger on it.

"You're in love with her," I say, wondering what kind of response I'd get. He remains silent not confirming or denying anything and he ducks his face. "It's okay Logan," I smile reassuringly and he looks at me again. "She's in love with you too," I say and he laughs.

"She hates me. She'll never forgive me for what I did. She said so herself, I tried making things right but obviously it didn't work." He says and shakes his head, not willing to provide any more information.

"Girls say mean things all the time Logan, it doesn't mean that we mean what we say. Most of the time we regret the things said in the heat of the moment. When a person is angry and/or hurt they say things they don't mean, hurtful things because they want the person that caused them the pain to feel the same, to understand their pain or because they can't handle the pain. Veronica might seem like a tough rocker chick but you know that she's not. Actually she's really insecure and hurts just like every other girl."

"You're saying she regrets leaving me?" He snorts in disbelieve.

"Yes" I say simply.

"Veronica's not like other girls-"he starts but I cut him off.

"Yeah she's not but she is human," I point out.

"I know, and no human would forgive me for all the things I did."

"I never said she was a normal human" I joke. "Logan, I may not... okay I don't know much about your relationship but I think that one of your problems is communication..." Oops I think I said the wrong thing, he looks angry now. Stupid, stupid Parker, learn to control your mouth.

"Yeah you don't know about our relationship. So don't hurt your head trying to think about it. You have no right to analyse me and my relationship with Veronica. What went on between us is our business, no concern to you. If you have a problem with it you can leave." He's face now emotionless.

"Logan chill ax! I'm not trying to ruin your life. I'm trying to save your relationship with Veronica!" I reason.

"Oh goody! My very own fairy god mother! Are you going to make all right in the world? Superwoman herself couldn't do it. So what are you gonna do? You gonna sprinkle some pixie dust and make all my wishes come true?"He snarls with the sarcasm practically dripping out of his mouth.

"I may not have pixie dust but I have knowledge. Knowledge is power, that's some kind of magic."I say trying to lighten the mood. Sue me, I'm no good at sarcasm. I'm not an angst kind of woman.

"Whatever, don't let the door hit you on your way out. Or do. I don't give a damn."

"For god sake, Logan! Stop your pity party and open your eyes. Veronica does NOT hate you. Veronica is hurting. She's hurting so badly it gives her nightmares. She loves you and she thinks you don't love her." I shout. Well that got his attention, how does Veronica put up with him? He loves and all that but he's so moody. Thank goodness I didn't get in a 'relationship' with him. I wouldn't have made it with all of his mood swings and stubbornness. He's worse than a PMSing woman.

"Wha...? What nightmares? How could she think that... I... She... I do, I never stopped."

"Okay, you need to shut up," I forcefully say, I'm going to need control in this conversation and obviously if Logan carries on I won't get anything out.

"Look Logan I can't tell you everything but I'm going to try to tell you as much as possible because when I'm done you are going to sleep and wake up in the morning make yourself pretty and talk to Veronica." I say as if I'm giving orders. Well it's supposed to be a request but he'd better do it anyway.

"As I said before I think you and Veronica have difficulty communicating that's why I'm here, I'm playing the middle man... woman, so you two can be happy, together."

"Parker..." His voice is strained. Okay I should stop with my psychology and just tell the poor boy.

"Veronica loves you" I say determined to get it in his head but he snorts.

"She does, she said that you know every side to her and you both have a bond and she'll never be able to let you go." Well she did, I hope she's too happy to kill me when this is over. He looks stunned and speechless. Wow I made Logan Echolls speechless well actually Veronica did. "I'm assuming it goes both ways then?" I ask, she did say that but I want him to admit it.

"I love her. I never hid that fact from her. She did." He answers with seriousness taking over his features.

"Well that's because she's afraid, she's afraid you're going to leave her like her mother." I say softly.

"I would never."He looks hurt. Poor guy.

"Did you tell her that?"

"I said that I was always going to be there for her"

"And?"

"I said it after I broke up with her." He looks down, ashamed and it's my turn to look shocked.

"Sure, you really know how to make a girl feel like you'll always be there," I say sarcastically.

"It wasn't like that," He defends but not providing further explanation.

"I know you love her Logan, you need to show her, prove to her that you do. That she can be with you without fear of you leaving" I say with determination. They are gonna be back together even it is last thing I do.

"She's the one that's always running," he retorts.

"Because she's afraid that if she doesn't you will. She probably thinks it's best if she leaves so it won't hurt as much. I'm pretty sure that plan doesn't work out for her."

"It doesn't help me."

"I know, Logan just talk to her, I can't tell you everything but I can tell you that she loves you and she wants to talk to you to but she's hurt and scared that you moved on."

"That's what I was doing, wasn't it" He laughs humorlessly.

"No, you wanted to make her jealous. If she feels emotion toward you that means she still cares, right?" He looks at me in surprise.

"You know you're better than my school guidance counselor? She dated Veronica's dad!" He chuckles and I let out a sigh of relief.

I laugh "Yeah Veronica told me the same thing." Wow they are so much alike. But thank god Veronica didn't disregard my help like Logan did. Angry Veronica is much scarier than Logan. I wouldn't have been able to stand up to Logan if Veronica hadn't told me about what a marshmallow he is, just like her. They are perfect together.

"Logan, you really do need to talk to Veronica, there are so much more things that you need to know." I encourage him.

"You sure she wants to talk to me?"

"Haven't you been listening to a word I said?" I dramatically roll my eyes.

"Yeah but..."

"Don't worry, I made her pinky promise!" I say with a smug smile and he laughs in relief.

**I would like to thank Josielynn through our conversation I realized that Parker didn't have to tell Logan everything and betray her trust, she just needed to advice him and reassure him. She obviously needed to tell him a bit of what Veronica had said to get him to believe her.  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review! :) I love you for it! **


	3. Secrets are kinda hot

**Thank you all for your reviews! Thanks again to **** Josielynn who unknowingly led me to find a different way to continue this story**. **I hope you all enjoy it!**

"Mac! We HAVE to do something!" I whine trying to get her attention.

"I think you're taking this thing way out of proportion" She replies.

"How exactly am I? I'm just trying to help my friends in need." I argue.

"They didn't ask for help. You gave them advice now let them sort it out for themselves." She replies going back to do whatever computer thingy that she was doing.

"They just need a little push; they are like totally avoiding each other."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder" She says, probably to distract me.

"Or forgetful" I retort.

"I doubt they will ever forget each other. Believe me they have tried."

"They promised me!" I pout.

"Veronica doesn't break promises, you didn't say when she's going to talk to Logan, knowing Veronica she'll prolong it." That's true. Damn! I knew she'd find a loop hole. Actually no I didn't. I didn't even think about that.

"Arg! Logan called her the next day and she said things are really busy at the office and I don't know, but they'll talk when they have time."

"I'm sure they will"

"But that could take forever"

"They are both very busy people"

"So, they should make time"

"They should" She agrees

"I know! We should make time for them!" That's perfect!

"What?" Mac looks confused.

"I know you don't like getting involved in your friends or any ones love lives but this will be good for them." I say in a motherly voice.

"I don't think it's a good idea" She shakes her head, disagreeing.

"It will be fun"

"No it won't"

"If you let me have this, I will try my very best to stay out of your love life." I compromise.

"Try?" She asks in disbelieve.

"It's hard, okay? But yes I will try, I promise!"

"Please you're trying to stay out of it but you're still planning something, aren't you?"

"Yeah but this is different, they promised!" I point out.

"I guess, they are asking for it" She replies and I'm unsure if she means that sarcastically or not.

"So you'll help?" I ask.

"Fine" she reluctantly agrees.

"Awesome!" I exclaim excitedly and jump off the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~LoVe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Parker is going to kill us you know that" I whisper as I lay butterfly kisses along his neck.

"Mm hmm" he mumbles as he kisses me and his hot breathe mixing with my skin, and I shiver with goose bumps and my tummy is fluttering.

"I missed this" I whisper in his ear as I kiss nibble on it.

"Meeting in mop closets? I told you secrets are kinda hot" He smirks as he captures my lips with his.

"No, well... yeah they are, but I meant you. I missed you" I shyly duck my head, when did I become such a girly girl?

"I missed you too" He smiles at me, pressing my body against his.

"We really do need to have that talk" I say breathless as our foreheads touch.

"Yes we do. Weekend, right? The entire weekend just us, talking and then some?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

I giggle and push him back a little "Yeah, there's no other way."

"There isn't but I'm glad I have this, few minutes of hot make out sessions" he grins.

"I am too" I smirk, kissing his cheek once more.

"Unfortunately we have to get out of here, you have class my darling" he says the last part in a Southern accent.

"Awww, do I have to go?" I whine

He chuckles "Yes, yes you do because I have class as well"

"I wish it was high school where we could just skip periods" I realize what I just said "Oh My God did I just say that?" He chuckles and nods "I take it back! I take it back! I don't ever wish it were high school!" He laughs "But I do wish I could just be with you instead" he smiles and kisses me, have I ever said how much I love that smile?

"Me too" he whispers between kisses.

**Flashback**

"Hey" I smile shyly as he opens the door wider letting me in

"Hey" he smiles back in greeting

"Logan..." I start but I'm interrupted by my cell phone "Hey dad... yeah... OMG I forgot, I'm sorry dad I just... but I'm... No I'm not there but... Can't it wait? I'm sorry... I know... Okay, okay... yeah I'll do it... yes now... I love you too dad bye"

"Logan I'm sorry I have to go" I say with disappointment

"Yeah we can talk some other time, its fine. It sounds like your dad really needs whatever it is" He smiles in reassurance but I can see the disappointment in his eyes.

"He does, I'm so stupid I forgot about, I was thinking of you and-" I start to ramble in explanation but Logan cuts me off

"You were thinking of me" he smiles and his eyes are full of light again.

"Yeah" I shyly answer.

"Veronica we WILL talk but after the talk what is it that you want?" He asks forcefully.

"You" I look in his eyes and can't help my answer.

"Whatever it takes?" He questions, taking my hands and I feel a tingly feeling.

"Yes, what about you?"

"Yes, you're all I ever want" he says sincerely and I feel my knees get weak.

"No matter what?" I question him in a whisper.

"No matter what." He answers looking in my eyes and he pulls me into him kissing me passionately and I wrap my arms around him kissing him back with just as much of passion. When the kiss ends we look at each other breathless and I reluctantly pull away.

"Logan I have to go" I say with a pout.

"Yeah, so how about until we talk we do this" He kisses me "in mop closets and all that" he suggests.

"It will have to be secret, meaning you cannot tell anyone especially Parker" I warn.

"Why?" I don't know if he's asking why it's a secret or why we can't tell Parker?

"She'll get me into girl talk, I hate girl talk. I told her I liked it but it's because she was so helpful and bubbly. It's okay I mean maybe like once a month or something, but not weekly." I pout, answering the latter.

"Okay, but as soon as we talk"

"I'm going to have to go through girl talk again" I whine "Better once more than twice more" I sigh.

**End Flashback**

"She's planning on getting you both to talk, no excuses."

"We are going to talk. This weekend," I argue.

"Maybe you should just tell her that" Mac suggest

"Are you crazy? She'll kill me for a) lying b) keeping it a secret c) making her worry d) it will end up being another session of girl talk, FYI even though Parker is great and she really helped I think once for a month is more than enough. Do I need to go on with the list?"

"NO, point taken"

"You have to stop her Q" I beg.

"She'll girly me up alive" Mac looks at me in horror.

"Please" I pout

"If you'll stop your whining" She rolls her eyes.

"Thank you!" I say, sounding a bit too much like Parker. Darn it!

"I did try though you know but I don't even know the entire plan"

"Yeah but it's not sounding very good for me at the present moment" I think of what Mac told me.

"Dude, no" I hear Wallace say as he walks toward us, glaring at Piz.

"Hey Wallace, Piz" Mac and I greet as they sit at our table

"Hey," they greet in union.

"So Veronica, How's Logan?" Piz asks, why the hell is he asking that? OMG does he know? Shit!

"Dude!" Wallace warns.

"Logan's Logan, I suppose, why?" Act cool Veronica, they ain't getting nothing from me!

"No reason, Piz is just Piz, you know" Wallace answers instead, acting just as cool. What is he hiding?

"Uh..." I try responding but Wallace interrupts me.

"Anyway, what are you eating?" He asks in disgust

"Vegan food!" Mac and I reply in union

"Why?" He asks bewildered

"Vegan power, duh" I reply and Mac laughs

"Yeah, sure" Wallace says in disbelieve

"Really? That's so awesome! Can I have some?" Piz excitedly replies. Wow does he believe in Santa Clause too?

"Uh sure" I hand him the plate, I really hate it, it's yucky.

**Flashback**

"I could totally be a Vegan" I say to Mac.

"Yeah right, you wouldn't even last as a vegetarian" She says in disbelieve

"I would! You're a veggie, I'm a veggie when I eat with you" I point out.

"That doesn't count; you know what lets make a bet"

"What kind of bet?" I ask intrigued.

"Who can last longer as a Vegan?" She challenges.

"Uh..."

"I knew you couldn't do it" She says triumphantly.

"Okay fine! Deal" Didn't Mac say she wanted to be a Vegan but her love for cheese got in the way. I smile. That could be helpful.

"Deal"

"What's the winner get?"

"The winner, decides the losers fate?"

"Fair enough" We shake on it.

**AN/ I added the Vegan part for humor**. **Actually my cousin and I were Vegan for 2 whole days! Boo ya! LOL. No offense to any one Vegan. I personally think it takes a lot in a person to be Vegan. We took a bet and I won because I resisted the temptation of chocolate! We joked to everyone that we had Vegan power. It was pretty funny.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! :)**


	4. Need You Now, I'm Ready To LoVe Again

**AN/ Thank you for the reviews! Happy reading :)**

"Veronica's going to kill you, you know that right?" I say

"Oh please she'll be so happy in Logan land she won't think twice about this" She says bubbling with excitement. "And this wouldn't have happened if the just talked like they promise,"

"I hope you're right" I say. "Because here she comes" I point to Veronica making her way toward us.

~~~~LoVe~~~~

"Tomorrow we will talk" I say determinedly

"But Veronica..."

"Parker and Mac are waiting Logan, for both of us"

"Didn't you say she had some kind of plan to get us to talk? We are supposed to be talking now. If we just tell her that, there won't be any need for a plan"

"If I tell her we are talking now, of all times, she'll think we have talked already and that something has happened between us and then she'll know I lied" I pout

"Maybe she'll be happy for us and won't notice" he point out. I think I made a mistake but it all made sense in the beginning. We'll come out of the closet once we had our talk and all our priorities are set straight, we'd tell everyone once we were fully in a committed relationship. She'll be all happy and I'll only have to go through the emotion girl talk once more. But I feel as though it's just an excuse. It's easier pretending. I want to have the talk, really I do but I'm afraid of what the outcome is. I know we said that in the end we will be together. But when has anything ever gone the way we want?

"Logan, please for me." I pout as I tilt my head.

"Veronica! You know I can't resist you when you do that damn head tilt" he whines. He's such a cute whining baby. "BTW now you can't complain about Parker's plan"

~~~~LoVe~~~~

"Hey guys" I greet as I sit with them.

"Hey Veronica!" Parker excitedly comes and hugs me. Wow. What is she planning? She's acting extra nice which means it's really bad or embarrassing. Maybe I should just tell her Logan and I are gonna talk.

"Hey V" Mac nods at me, holding back her laugh. Oh crap I'm just going to tell her.

"Yeah, Parker listen-"

"Look Logan is here!" She exclaims "Hey Logan" She calls out and he comes toward us.

"Hey ladies" Logan greets and winks at me. I can't help the blush that covers my face.

"Logan, I was going to tell Parker-" Parker cuts me off

"Oh Veronica I'll be right back!" She hurries trough the crowd.

"You were?" He asks me surprised.

"Yeah" I whisper

"You should have V, why didn't you answer your phone? I was trying to call you while Parker was telling me her plan" Mac asks and I blush making my face look like a plum and Logan smirks "Okay I don't wanna know, but Parker she's gonna-"

"Hey Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you ready to rock and roll? Give it up for my girl Veronica and her boy Logan! Whoa!" Parker shouts on stage.

Oh no I look at Logan in horror and he mirror's my expression.

"Go V!" Wallace shouts as he makes his way to the table, "This is like déjà vu plus Logan" He smirks.

"Aw they are a little shy! Let's make them feel welcome! Veronica! Logan!" The crowd starts cheering owe names. I think I'm gonna puke.

We walk up, very reluctantly but they just won't stop. I would have run but that would have left Logan alone and he would give me hell. Maybe I'll grab his hand and ran away together. I give Parker the 'I'm gonna get ya' glare as she smiles the innocent smile leaving Logan and I alone on stage.

The music starts and I look at anywhere but Logan. He is so going to be 'told you so-ing' me when this is over.

"**Seems I was walking in the wrong direction  
>I barely recognized my own reflection<br>Oh scared of love but scared of life alone"**

As soon as I start singing I feel Logan's eyes on me, I lock eyes with him. I did walk in the wrong direction. I walked away from him. I've realized that but it hurt too much to stay. I changed; I changed so much I can hardly recognize the person I turned into. I have enough scars from my relationships and my life; I don't think it will ever fade. I am scared of love because it hurts. It hurts so much because it can destroy me. It changes me, sometimes into a horrible jealous person that I hated in everyone else, but maybe if we do it right this time I won't be the girlfriend that blackmails her boyfriend and Lo-jacks his car, I don't want to be like that. I don't want love to make me crazy. I don't want to be alone. I want to be with Logan. But Logan is the only person that can hurt me so much and he is the only person who can evoke so many emotions in me at the same time. He's the only one that can get under my skin with one look, one touch. He's the only one for me. He's the only one I'm willing to risk it for, I've realized that now.

_She starts singing and I don't know what but it hit something in me. She sounds so different from the girl that used to sing 'Wanna Be' with Lilly. She IS a different person from that girl but I don't know, she just sounds so amazing. The words are true. Whenever she's not in my life, I start to stray. First when I made her choose. If I hadn't done that, everything would have been better. She wouldn't have been hurt so much; I wouldn't have hurt so much. She would have kept me in check, like she always did. But I made her choose and pushed her away. I changed so much then, I hated myself, I didn't recognise myself anymore. Then she came back into my life and changed everything. She did her 'Veronica thing' and made everything better. I destroyed her but she put me back together. She brought life into my life. I didn't need to seek out danger to be able to feel something other than pain and anger. I didn't need to get drunk to numb the pain. I didn't need any of those bad stuff because she made it all go away, made everything feel better. Then she couldn't trust me, but could I really blame her? I'm the one that made her build up those walls and not trust anyone. But she still took me back and fixed me up when I was broken. She stuck by me until I made her leave again. That really did a number on me. Everything went to hell again. Then I had her and I let her go. I had her again but my misdeeds finally caught up to me, karma is a bitch. This time I'm not letting her go anywhere. _

"**Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby  
>Building walls around my heart to save me, Oh"<strong>

Logan joins in the song and it feels so natural singing with him. He sounds so different, good different. We should sing together more but in private. I always play it safe. That's how I protect myself. Playing it safe is what made me lose Logan in the first place. How ironic is it that I feel safest with the man who can break my heart in a second? When it comes to my life, I know without a doubt that Logan will risk his life to save mine. But when it comes to my heart, that's when I feel scared because I also know that Logan would probably crush my heart just to protect me. He has done it before. Logan is the only person who has been able to break through my wall that has been there for what seem like forever. He has my heart and I felt like if I didn't acknowledge it, he wouldn't really know it and then he couldn't break it. With Duncan it was safe because he could never even get close to those walls.

_I start singing and my voice mixes with her. It goes so naturally together, I'm a bit stunned but it's the good kind. She always did have those damned walls. I know she has them to protect her and it's probably my fault that she has them to but I wish she would just let me through. I know she doesn't want to get hurt. I don't want her to get hurt. I hate that I hurt her when I want to do is protect her. That's why I never did anything to break her and Duncan apart. He would keep her safe. Her safety was my main concern. I couldn't let her be with me if those PCHers wanted to kill me, I couldn't take her down with me. I'd give my life to protect hers._

"**But it's time for me to let it go"**

I know that if Logan and I want to finally have that stable relationship I have to take out those walls. Not like he's not already in there but I have to stop pretending that he's not.

_She looks so sincere singing. I hope she means it. I really do want to start over but the only way that we can is if she'll let me in, fully._

"_**Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it anymore"**_

He's singing solo and my god he sounds so good. He loved leaving me messages. Who am I kidding? He hated it. He hated it because he couldn't get a hold of me. I'm sure he'll use it as a metaphor sometime in the future, that dork

_I have done that, every time. I get drunk and leave drunken messages. I can't help myself. Lilly always said I was needy. _

"**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
>For me it happens all the time"<strong>

_It really does. Why can't I not think about her? I always did wonder if she thinks about me as much as I think about her. I didn't want to think too much into that question because I thought the answer will be no. When she came to me that day and said she forgot because she was thinking of me. It made me love her more. I love being the person that makes her distracted._

I start singing with him. He always gets me distracted. And when I stop thinking about him he just pops up and BAM back into Logan land.

"**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now"**

I know that if I did need anything Logan will always be there for me. No matter what's the time or place, even if we where continents apart. I think about the speech, spanning years, continents apart. I hate that he can't remember because I can't seem to forget. I remember every single word.

_I know that even if Veronica hates my guts, if I need her she'll always be there for me, heck she has been there for me when she supposed to hate my guts. That's what made me fall for her in the beginning._

"**Just when you think that love will never find you**  
><strong>You've run away but still it's right behind you<br>It's just something that we can't control"**

I never thought Logan would be the one to make me fall in love again. I swore of love after Shelley's party. I was ready to be a spinster. Then BAM he kisses me and I literally ran away from him but he was still there for me. To be honest I had feelings for him before we kissed, not that I would tell him that unless he had feelings for me too which I highly doubt.

_After Lilly I never thought I would love again. Then this blonde pixie pops back into my life and I'm a goner. Now I know that I will never love another like I love her. I tried moving on but I couldn't. She literally ran from me but I'll always be behind her chasing after her whether she likes it or not. I'm crazy for her. I can't help it._

"_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind"**_

_That's what I did every time we broke up. I get wasted and wish that she'd just show up but of course she won't. It didn't stop me from hoping even if it was for to yell at me._

I know that's exactly what he did when we broke up. And that's exactly why I didn't want to go back. But I always did end up going back.

"**For me it happens all the time"**

Sometimes I feel like drowning my sorrows that way to but I don't because I don't want to be my mother. I got the running trait I don't want anymore.

_I want to stop, I'm trying for her. As though as I look I am weak. I can't handle the pain so I numb it. It's how I always handled pain, I don't know any other way except well but that's what got me into that mess. I'm never having sex with anyone except Veronica Mars._

"**I'm ready to feel now  
>No longer am I afraid of the fall down<br>It must be time to move on now  
>Without the fear of how it might end<br>I guess I'm ready to love again"**

I want to be with Logan, no matter what. As long as he's there to catch me I won't be afraid to fall. I think after everything that we've been through it should make us strong. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, right? Maybe it's time for us now. Once we talked everything through we'll have a clean slate and we'll be ready to love each other the right way. I'll love Logan the way he is supposed to be loved. No more break-ups, no more running, no more fear. It's finally our time. I'll love him right this time.

_Veronica might be the one running but she's not the only one with fears. I held myself back, maybe that's why I lost her so many times. This time I'm going to love her the right way, the way she's supposed to be loved, the way I really love her. I won't be afraid of having myself out there for her. She deserves me at my best because she seen me at my worst and she's still here. She's willing to give us another chance._

"**So come and find me  
>I'll be waiting up for you<br>I'll be holding out for you tonight"**

_I'd wait forever for you Veronica. I just wanted to know there was hope for us even if it was the tiniest bit. _

No matter how much I might have denied it, I'll always go back to Logan. I think my past has proven that. Now there won't be any going back to because I'm staying and so is he, I'll be damned if I let him go again.

**I guess I'm ready**

I sing in a whisper, we are so close to each other I can feel his breath. I really am ready.

_She sings so close to me I can feel the words coming out._

**Ready to love again**

He sings in a whisper mixing our voices together again.

_God I can't wait to start our new lives together. I'll always love her._

**Oh baby I need you now**

I sing and I really do need him. With him I'm me. I've never been me with any other guy. Maybe it's because I didn't love any other guy. I love Logan.

_**Need you now**_

He sings, more like says in a pleading whisper. I do need him because I love him.

_I do need her. I need her because I love her._

**Because I'm ready to love again**

We combine our voices once more and acknowledge the words. This is us saying we're ready. And the doubts I had before are suddenly gone. God I really do owe Parker! Maybe I should give her girl talk when she wants; I'm never telling her that.

~~~~LoVe~~~~

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was inspired by the music :) How did you like my mash up? I couldn't decide between the two songs so I mashed them up and used both lol  
><strong>

**Song: Ready To Love Again  
>Song: Need You Now<br>Both sung by Lady Antebellum**

**Please review! I need some inspiration for the next chapter. I have ideas but not enough. Also what would you like to be covered in Logan and Veronica's talk? It can be anything. The whole three seasons up till E15 S3 - Papa's Cabin. That episode is not included.**

**Review and let me know :)**


	5. Parker's Plan

**Thank you all for the great reviews! Happy reading :)  
><strong>

**Flashback**

"Haven't you noticed how light and glowy Veronica looks?"

"Uh..." Mac says not knowing how to reply.

"Logan has the same look." I say intrigued. "I wondered why they looked so happy when they haven't had The Talk yet and then realized that they may not have talked but they are sleeping together!" Mac looks at me in complete shock

"And they hid it from me! Don't look so shocked Mac, I know you knew" I narrow my eyes at her giving her a glare. "Anyway it's rather unhealthy for them to be doing each other when they haven't had The Talk yet!" I exclaim.

"Are you really going to become a counselor?" She asks giving a nervous light laugh.

"I was thinking maybe Psychologist?" I say thinking about it. I like helping people with their love life's. Bringing them together, it makes me feel happy. "So they need to talk and with them doing each other they won't. Here comes my plan." I say sounding like a professional. I wonder if that's what Veronica does when she's on a case, hmm.

"Step 1: get both of them to come to a public place"

"How we're you so sure that they will come? You know Veronica she'll probably make an excuse,"

"Ha! That's where you're wrong my friend. That's what she would have done if she wasn't sneaking around. Veronica will come, because she over thinks everything. She'll think if she doesn't come, I'll know something's up. And Veronica will make Logan come." I conclude.

"Wow that's actually smart" She comments impressed.

"I ain't no dumb blonde!" I say in a thug voice.

"Yeah and you ain't a blond from the hood either" she chuckles and I smile

"Step 2: Put them under the spotlight"

"Why?"

"So they can't leave, duh. And it's kinda revenge for them lying to me" I grin wickedly

"Feisty" She nods and I smile once again.

"Step 3: get them on stage and make them sing to each other"

"So you want to humiliate them? Though V has a great voice, I'm not sure about Logan."

"I'm sure his voice is great too. And no the humiliation is just a plus, I only say that because they lied. The reason I want them to sing is because music will allow them to express their feelings and make them feel their emotions. I couldn't decide between the two songs so I made an awesome mash up of Lady Antebellum songs _Need You Now_ _and Ready To Love Again._ It will be so deep that they'll realize if they want to have a stable relationship they will have to have The Talk." I end with a triumphant sound and look.

"Wow" She says stunned. I made Mac speechless, that's so cool!

"I know, I'm a genius" I laugh

"Veronica's going to kill you, you know that right?" She says still a bit dazed.

"Oh please she'll be so happy in Logan land she won't think twice about this" I say bubbling with excitement. "And this wouldn't have happened if the just talked like they promise,"

"I hope you're right" she says. "Because here she comes" she point to Veronica, who is making her way toward us.

**End flashback**

"You think they are really talking?" Mac asks

"Of course they are. My idea was brilliant" Parker smiles brightly "and I may have done something else" She mumbles.

"What did you do?" Mac looks at her wide-eyed. Parker sure has become quite sneaky.

"I stole their room cards" She whispers as if they would be able to hear.

"You did what?" Mac asks shocked.

"This wouldn't have happened if they just talked like they are supposed to" Parker argues.

"Parker..."

"I'll give it back to them once they are done talking. See it's part of my plan. While they were singing to each other I took their key cards. Dick opens the room door for them to get in, claiming he wants something and will only be there for a minute. When he's ready to sleep he comes back here" Parker says simply.

"What? You told Dick he can sleep here?" Mac looks astonished.

"It's all for the greater good Mac" She says knowingly.

"Parker, I think you're going overboard" Mac says unconvinced.

"Don't be so dramatic Mac."

"What about when they want to eat? Veronica's like an eating machine!" Mac asks wide eyed

"Yeah that's when they are going to realize that they are locked in. There's food in the suite, loads of food. I told Dick to get it stocked up." Parker grins "Hey I thought you guys were being Vegan" She says in a thoughtful voice.

"Yeah well" Mac sighs

**Flashback**

"Veronica! You two have to be careful if you want to keep it a secret. 'Cause you know Parker's going to have our heads if she finds out and you aren't the one to tell her" Mac whispers

"Mac you know the plan. Once Logan and I talk we'll be out of the closet" Veronica says as though everything will be fine.

"Literally" Mac mumbles

"Yeah well..." She trails of seeing Wallace

"Hey Superfly, Mac-Attack" He greets and sits with them.

"Hey Papa Bear" Veronica smirks in greeting

"Veronica what did we say about that?" He looks at her wide eyed and says in a harsher whisper.

"Oh you love it!" She smiles playfully

"I'm gonna be right back" Wallace saying getting up and walking toward a girl

"Soy milk?" Veronica offers as she takes it from Wallace's tray.

"Sure" Mac agrees

"This is good" Veronica says

"Really good, like real milk" Mac comments as she looks at the bottle unsure.

"Guys! That's not soy milk" Wallace warns a bit too late since the entire bottle is finished.

"What?" Mac and Veronica ask in union.

"Uh well Piz wanted Vegan Power, he said that he wanted to take a bet like you guys, I get $50 if I last longer." Wallace explained.

"But you said it's not Soy" Mac says confused

"It's not, I took one of his empty bottles and filled them with normal chocolate milk" he says looking a bit ashamed.

"You're cheating" Veronica says incredulously.

"Yeah well if the guy really thinks he's getting Vegan Power, you can't say that you didn't see it coming" Wallace tries to defend himself but he looks as though he feels bad. Veronica shakes her head and turns to Mac.

"Well Mac-Attack it looks like we broke our Vegan streak" Veronica states not sounding sad at all but rather happy.

"Yeah, Sorry V, no Vegan Power for us, lets just quit while we're ahead" Mac says in the same tone that Veronica had.

"Oh thank god! I need real food!" Veronica exclaims with relief.

"I need real milk, Soy milk just tastes like milky water!" Mac complains looking just as relieved as Veronica. Wallace looks at them and laughs, thinking the bet ain't worth it even if Piz is an idiot.

**End Flashback**

"Wow, I knew you guys wouldn't last. So you both aren't getting penalized?"

"Nope," Mac shakes her head but grins "we agreed to just lie to everyone and say we had Vegan power and we felt to powerful for them it wasn't fair so we called it quits"

"People really believe that?" Parker looks at Mac in disbelieve.

"Piz did" Mac's grin widens. "Yeah and back to our original conversation why would Dick listen to you?"

"Logan's like his brother he'd do anything for him," She says a little too fast.

"Parker, really?" Mac asks with raised eyebrows sensing Parker not admitting the full truth.

"What? He would!" Parker argues

"Yeah but he's Dick" Mac concedes.

"Well when I said that he could stay here, he didn't have any objections after that" She says "I think he might like you" She mumbles.

"Parker! Not cool! Anyway how are you going to keep Logan from calling front desk and getting the door open?"

"When they realize they are locked in they are going to call the front desk. What's that guy's name? Jeff? He is going to call me and I'm going to call them and tell them that they aren't allowed to leave until all their issues are sorted out. When they realize that they will be doing more talking."

"You really have it all planned out don't?"

"I know right!"

"Wait what about Veronica's dad?"

"I told him the truth"

"Really?"

"Yeah he was actually pretty cool and thanked me for trying to help Veronica. He said that they really did need to work on their issues" Parker smiles brightly

"Wow"

**AN/ I know you were hoping for this chapter to be about the talk but don't worry I promise that the next chapter will be the start of their talk. I would still appreciate any ideas that you may have for the talk. Any issues you would like to them to discuss? I'm open to suggestions. I hope that you did enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know!  
><strong>


	6. The Talk Part 1

**AN I'm sorry for taking so long to upload. But I have good news I have written the entire talk. There are three parts. I'll try to upload them all soon but finals are starting and I have to edit it before I upload.**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and ideas! Happy reading! :)**

"It's time for the talk" I state as I sit Indian style on his bed.

"Yeah, how exactly do we have the talk?" he asks sitting opposite me with one leg folded underneath him.

"Let's have the J.D and Elliot talk" I suggest, it would be a lot easier and it will take less than a minute. If only it would work. Of course we have hours of talking upon us.

"You my girlfriend?" He smirks, playing along, knowing that it's going to take more than that to get us on the right track.

"Yep" I say smiling "You my boyfriend?"

"Yep" He chuckles. "I think we have to talk, talk"

"That talk worked for them, they got married, you know" I say straight- faced. They did.

"We have a whole lot more baggage" We do.

"They had 9 seasons worth of baggage" I counter.

"We have real life baggage" Too real if you ask me.

"It was totally real" I say in a high pitched voice "Fine, Let's have the talk." I say dropping the act.

"Yeah, let's do that." He agrees and thinks and asks, "How are we doing that?"

"Uh... Let's play 20 questions except it will be an unlimited amount of questions" I suggest, this time it's actually a helpful solution.

"But the sentiment of the game still remains, I ask then you ask, vice versa" he says in confirmation.

"Yeah. It's all honesty. There's no need to lie because we are going to deal with it now" I say looking in to his eyes.

"No running" He says

"No running," I repeat "no lies or with holding of the truth" I say

"No lies or with holding of the truth" he repeats.

"So heads you ask first, tails I ask first." I flip the coin "You're up buddy boy"

"What nightmares are you having?" He says in a serious and concerned tone.

"What?" How did her find out? Parker! Remember Veronica she did it for your benefit. Parker is a friend. Parker helped.

"Veronica, no lies" he reminds me. I wasn't going to lie.

"I'm not having nightmares anymore" I say instead of answering, why am I beating around the bush? He's going to know everything by the end of this talk. Stupid talk.

"Well than what nightmares were you having? It's been bothering me ever since I found out" He really is concerned.

"Ever since I found out about you and Madison, every time I closed my eyes I saw you two naked, in bed doing you know. It was like a record that automatically went on reply and I couldn't sleep. I tried not sleeping but it didn't help. Then I broke up with you. I wanted you to make it not real but you didn't and it didn't stop." I finish feeling the tears forming in my eyes.

"How did you make it stop?"He asks softly.

"Cheater, it's my turn. I'll answer you but that means I get two questions in any round I choose." I say trying to lift the heaviness forming. "At first I did my best not to think about you but that didn't help, you're all that I could think about. I dove into my work. That didn't really help. But then I went to church." I say reminiscing; it stopped me from crushing Madison's car. "You can ask me about that in your next question. What really happened in Aspen?"

"Veronica..."

"Logan I'm not going to leave. I need to know. You have no idea how crazy I went after finding out about it."

"I didn't want to go. I was fine with wallowing here but Dick didn't take no for an answer. So I ended up wallowing in Aspen. We got drunk. I got super drunk. I missed you so much. You're all I could think about even in my drunken haze. I kept thinking you were going to come back to me and it will all be over and we'll finally be happy together. I was too drunk to realize how ridiculous that was. I don't really remember the rest. The next morning I woke up and she was there. I realized what happened. I felt so disgusted, I throw her out, I vomited a few times and I showed till my body was so red it started turning blue." He ends, sounding disgusted. I believe him. That bitch she lied to me. Of course she did, all she ever wanted to do is ruin my life.

"She knew, she said..." Oops that's not supposed to come out.

"What did she know? What did she say to you?"

"She knew what kind of lingerie you liked" I shyly duck my head. God this is embarrassing.

"What? Why would she tell you that?" He asks confused.

"We were in the store" I mumble.

"You were buying lingerie for me?" He asks surprised. Well I guess he really would have been surprised. Stupid fuckin' Madison.

"Yeah..." I shyly answer.

"You didn't go looking for who it was, did you?" He says in realization "She just wanted to hurt you. God Veronica I'm so sorry" He says sincerely.

"You thought I went looking for it?" He remains silent "This was the one thing I was happy not knowing about. I didn't want to know."

"I'm sorry" he says again more quietly this time.

"I forgive you" I say with a half smile.

"You do?" he questions unsure.

"I wouldn't have come back to you if I didn't" I reassure him and give him a kiss on the check.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you did" he smiles and kisses me on the lips.

"I probably have some idea" I tease against his lips. "You know this game isn't working, you cheated me for like five questions" I say sitting back in my previous position.

"Forgive me?" he grins.

"You owe me a lot of ice cream and we're going to be watching my movie choice for a long time"

"Anything for you my darling" he concedes in a Southern accent, leaning to kiss me again.

"We're not finished" I say preventing him from kissing me again.

"We can take a break" he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"We can but we're not taking that break! We're not doing that until we finish this talk." I say determinedly. The quicker we finish this the better, right? I hope so. "Let's take a food break" I suggest, he chuckles but get's up and I follow him.

"Veronica that's not food" He points out.

"Why not? _Food_ is any substance consumed to provide nutritional support for the body." I say nodding along and he raises his eye brows at me. "What? See I put cherry's on top!"

"You're dad's gonna kill me for giving you so much junk food" He says with a serious expression.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him and it's not junk it's delicious ice cream with fruit so it's healthy." I argue "If I don't eat it, it will go to waste" I say seriously.

"Make sure to brush your teeth, wouldn't want you to go home with Pirate teeth." He says and I show him my tongue and dig into my sundae. He chuckles and drinks a soda.

"Did you and JD have a fight?" I ask a bit surprised that he's drinking a soda and not alcohol.

"We had to go our separate ways." He says putting a hand to his chest "You see there was this other girl and she didn't like him very much so I had to end it because I choose her." He says looking at me seriously and honest. "I choose you, Veronica" He says sincerely.

I put down my bowl and put my hand on his face, smile and say "Thank you." I then lock his lips with mine. What started out as slow and sweet turned into a heated kiss and I feel my entire body get hot. I pull back but kiss him once more. I decide to not move out of his arms, I sit on his lap and say "could you please pass my ice cream?" What? He has long arms; he won't have to get up, like I would have to. He laughs but obliges.

The phone rings and I answer.

"Hello?"

"Veronica!" Parker shouts "Mac, they are alive!"

"Parker?" I say a bit confused.

"Yeah hey Veronica, what's going on?" She asks casually

"Uhm, why don't you tell me?" I ask a bit accusingly but unsure of what she wants; knowing that she planned this.

"Well you know I did it for your benefit! You lied so you owe me" She says defensively.

"What, I don't know what you're talking about" Huh? Oh no. Does she know that Logan and I have been sneaking around?

"Don't play dumb" She warns "Anyway I was calling to ask how's the talk going?" She asks in a bubbly voice.

"We're progressing, I thought you didn't want anyone to interrupt us" I say confused. If we had still been in a conversation she'd be disturbing us. Unless she has cameras in the suite or she must have really good timing... Maybe I should check the suite for bugs.

"Yeah no one is. Uhm, so have you ordered any food?" She asks .

"Uh no, Logan's fridge is packed and so are his cupboards. It will all go to waste if I don't eat it so..." I explain but still unsure of what the point is.

"Oh good! So are you planning on leaving the room, to I don't know go home?" She quizzes.

"Actually I'm staying we decided it's best if we talk everything out before we leave the room. My dad took some convincing but we got there" I explain, maybe she just wants to check if everything is going smoothly, yeah that's Parker behavior.

"That's awesome! Don't let me keep you, bye" She hurries off the phone, barely letting me say bye.

"Bye Parker" I say and looking at the phone. That was weird.

~~~~LoVe~~~~

"Logan, why do you have a seventeen magazine here?" I ask curiously.

"I don't" He states but I show it to him and he thinks for a moment before answering "Oh, that's Heather's remember the small girl in the elevator?" he says in remembrance.

"Oh okay, why were you with her anyway?" I question, I don't remember Logan having any young relatives.

"Dick decided to get hitched in Vegas and left me to baby sit" he answers simply.

"Dick got MARRIED?" I say shocked.

"And divorced" He smirks

"Whoa" I comment stunned.

"Yeah, he called it quits 'cause her toe was larger than the other" He says and I laugh.

"Typical Dick" I say "Logan, that girl, Heather she said... in the elevator... that you loved me and... why didn't you tell me? Why did you just leave? I thought you pushed her out because it wasn't true" I say sadly and he laughs humorlessly.

"Not true? Veronica did you see me? I was a mess. I... God Veronica you're all I want. I left because I wasn't what you wanted. You said you're never going to forgive me. It destroyed me. I couldn't... it was too soon for me to put myself out there for you, after that call, to just get rejected again"

"What call?" I say confused. All the calls he left me, well there wasn't anything special about them.

"The one I poured my heart out to you Veronica, the last one"

"The last message I got from you was you asking me if I was digging in someone's trash!" I shout feeling myself get a bit angry.

"You didn't listen to the entire message" he states and shakes his head.

"Why would I have Logan? I didn't feel like being called a dog!"I yell at him.

"Veronica..."

"No. If you wanted me back so badly why didn't you get off your lazy ass and do something about it? You didn't do anything Logan! You didn't even defend yourself. The one time I wanted you to, you didn't. Why couldn't you just tell me in person? You just hide behind the god damned phone!"

"Maybe if you stayed instead of ran like you always do I might have actually explained myself but no, you just make your decision and that's that. So what if I hid? You're always running! I love you Veronica and it kills me thinking that you don't!" He sounds so dejected and I calm down a little trying to keep my anger in check. "It kills me that I'm not good enough for you and that I'm such a huge disappointment." His eyes are filled with unshed tears but he blinks them away.

"A wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before she is left- Marilyn Monroe." I quote. He does it all the time, maybe he'll understand me better. "I guess I'm a fool in love." I say softly and he starts to smile and his eyes are sparkling. He kisses me with so much passion and I kiss him back, the lack of oxygen becomes a problem and we reluctantly pull away from each other. I let myself regain regular breathing and pull away from him so I can continue speaking.

"You're an idiot to think that I don't" I say gaining roughness in my voice."How can you even think that you're not good enough? You're supposed to be the egotistical jackass; you're supposed to think that you're better than me." He looks at me hurt and confused but I continue speaking "But we both know that, that's not you. It can never be you no matter how much you pretend."

I smile softly and he smiles and looks at me with so much hope "You are the bad boy with the softest heart, a marshmallow." I smile, remembering that's what Wallace once used to describe me. "I love that about you, I sometimes think what is he doing with me? He can do so much better; he can have any girl that he wants. Why is he with me?"

He starts to say something but I shake my head wanting him to allow me to finish "I know that you're with me because you love me. But sometimes... most of the time I don't think rationally, or I think of worst case scenario to protect myself, if I'm prepared for the worse than I won't be getting my hopes up. I won't be as hurt."

I take in a breathe "You know, it kind of helps knowing that I'm not the only one feeling that way but more so it hurts me that you think that. I don't want you to feel that I'm better than you, because I'm not. If anything I'm better when I'm with you. You're all I want Logan. You have been for a long time, but being with you gives me so much uncertainty, you know I like to control everything around me, but with you I can't. I can't control myself with you and if I just let go completely I won't be able to get back any control and that scares me. But right now, this time around I'm willing to let go completely Logan, I willing to lose control. You're not perfect and neither am I. But we can be imperfectly perfect together, right?"

I laugh when I realize what I just said "God that sounded cheesy but it's true. You're all I want and all I need." I smile

"I was never disappointed in you Logan I just think that you have so much potential. I think you can accomplish anything you want but you seem to not want to do anything. You have so many good qualities Logan but you choose you not to show or use it. You hide behind your persona of what everyone thinks you are and you don't allow yourself to be the person I know you are. Logan I really do believe that you could achieve anything that you put your mind to and I really don't know why you don't want to do anything. What do you want in life Logan?"

"You, you're all I ever want"

"That's sweet and romantic Logan but I'm talking about a job, that's what you go to college for to get ready for, your career. What are you going to do with your life?"

"I have money Veronica. I don't need to work"

"That doesn't mean that you shouldn't."

"I'm giving career opportunities to the less fortunate"

"Like me"

"Veronica that's not what I meant"

"No Logan you're right. You holding yourself back has helped a lot. Actually it does wonders for my life and every other less fortunate soul."

"Well your life is better without me in it"

"Haven't we been through this? Just because I'm mean to you doesn't mean that I don't want you"

"Wow I must really have confused that emotion with something else"

"Yeah so if I'm not mean to you for at least once a day you should know something is wrong"

"Huh funny usually when you are mean than lots of things are wrong and you seem to think it's my fault"

"Maybe if you actually defended yourself-"

"I shouldn't need to defend myself!"

"Then stop looking so god damn guilty!"

"If you actually trusted me I wouldn't look guilty to you"

"I do trust you"

"Could have fooled me"

"What am I supposed to do Logan? I'm opening up myself to you. I'm trusting you like I've never done with anybody else."

"I know and I'm doing the best I can to be honest with you as well."

"For us to work you can't live your life aimlessly. Your actions affect our future."

He visibly relaxes at my words 'our future' and I smile gentle as he replies, "I know, I just don't know what I want, job wise."

"That's okay as long as you're willing to make an effort and not be a couch potato." I end jokingly but I'm actually serious.

"I gotta look good for my woman, last time I checked couch potatoes weren't that good looking" He buffs out his chest in a playful manner.

"It's good that you have my best interests at heart"

"Always" He smirks "Veronica did you mean what you said?"

"I said a lot of things"

"You're a fool in love"

"Yes, Logan of course I meant it. I love you. I hate that you doubted it."

"You don't say it" he says but his face still holds the happiness, he looks almost giddy and I think he just wants me to say it again.

"I love you Logan I do. I just it's hard letting you know how much I love you, knowing you can crush my heart in a second" I say honestly.

"You really think I'll do that?" He asks me sounding hurt and I stay silent.

"Veronica I'm never leaving you, ever. Especially not now that you said you love me."He wraps me in a hug.

"I always loved you Logan. But everyone I let myself love leaves. I didn't want you to leave" I whisper with tears in my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere" He assures me, wiping them away.

"Pinky promise?" I say feeling like a five year old but needing the commitment.

"Pinky promise" He repeats hooking his pinky with mine and kissing it.

"I love you Logan" I whisper hugging him closer

"I love you too Veronica" he whispers in my ear holding me tightly.

"Good, 'cause if you didn't I would totally have tasered your ass" I pull out of his embraces and reply, leaving the tears behind and he smiles at me.

"But you love my ass!"He whines and I giggle.

"You're so full of yourself! But it is one fine ass" I grin and he smirks

"I knew you only wanted my for my looks"

"Babe, you're the beauty and I'm the brains, I thought we went over this. It's okay, you don't have hurt yourself thinking about it" he smiles but turns serious again.

"Veronica, why did you go to church?"

"Huh?"

"You said you went to church it helped you forgive me"

"I told you I threw myself into my cases." I look at him and he nods "This girl came to me with a case, she lost her baby someone gave her pill that would give her a miscarriage. Eventually we found out it was her roommate. The reverend was talking to her and said that she didn't mean to hurt her and forgiveness is the only way. He said anger would tear you down and make you less of the person you want to be. And it will tear up your soul. He said he who is slow to anger has great understanding, but he who is quick-tempered exalts folly. It got me thinking, I was turning into a horrible person. I told Weevil to crush Madison's car. He stole it and was ready to do it but after I heard what the reverend said I decided that it wasn't worth it. So I told him put tuna in her car instead. It helped me forgive you Logan but I hadn't fully forgiven you yet. I hadn't forgiven you but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you." I say looking him in the eye when I said the last sentence and he smiles at me. I really do love that smile.

"That's actually good advice" He comments and I smile

"Yeah it is. Logan, why did you break up with me?"

"Remember why you broke up with me during the summer?" He asks and I nod feeling very confused.

"What-"

"Let me finish. I know why you broke up with me Veronica. I'm grateful for it, you saved my life. If you hadn't broke up with me I would have spiraled out of control. You were my safe zone. If I had you I didn't care about the other consequences. Then I lost you because of my actions. I didn't realize it then but eventually I did. If I hadn't lied if I hadn't acted the way I did I would have still had you. You were scared Veronica, scared FOR me, I understand that now. That's the way I felt when I had to break up with you. You were doing things recklessly and not thinking about the consequences like I had done." He breathes in as he admits the truth looking at her both with tears threatening to spill.

"You lied Veronica, you said we were okay but when I called you, you didn't answer. I saw you. And that's when I knew if I didn't do something you were going to get yourself hurt. I knew that I had to let you go for you to realize that you can't do things without the consequences. Unfortunately you didn't but I didn't realize it either at the time. It hurt Veronica, it really did but I had to do it. You didn't want to let me in either and eventually it would have blown up in our faces. You refused to let me in. I thought if I ended then we'd save ourselves a lot of heartache and save you from spiraling out of control and getting yourself killed. All I want to do is protect you and if you being safe means me not being with you... I'll do whatever it takes to protect you even if it kills me." He says with tears the tears now falling freely.

"Oh Logan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you out, I just it's hard. I want to let you in, I really do. That's what we're doing now, right? You said that I never need anything, well I don't need anything I just need you. Just you" I say through my tears and yet again he's the one wiping them away.

"You're such a jerk! If you ever leave me again to protect me, I will taser your ass! Why can't you understand that that's the thing I'm scared off? Your need to protect me, you'll crush my heart to keep me alive. You'll hurt me to save me. I hate you for it and I love you for it. But I don't want you doing that anymore. I don't want to die with regrets and not being with you will be a regret. I'd rather die happy with you than die without you miserable and regretful!"

"Veronica-"

"No you will not talk! If you are it has to be along the lines 'Yes Veronica I love you and I'll never do anything stupid like that again. I'm a stupid jerk who will always be there for you'"

"But-"

"No! And when you're ready to say it I'll be in the kitchen eating some more ice cream and I will be telling my Dad that you fed me junk food the entire day!" I turn to storm out but he grabs my hand and pulls me close to him.

"I love you Veronica and I'll never do anything stupid like that again. I'm a stupid jerk who will always be there for you"

"I love you too" I smile and kiss him "But I still want more ice cream and if you're a good boy I won't tell my dad you fed me junk food"

"Maybe we should get you some real food"

"I told you ice cream is real food"

"Okay we need to get you some meat"

"But ice cream-"

"Is not meat"

"Fine" I grumble "But I want Italian and desert and also something chocolaty to drink oh and also get something fruity to eat or drink for after I eat so I'll know I ate healthy"

"Anything for you Sugarpuss" he laughs

After eating

"It still amazes me how such a small person can eat so much food and still be so small"

"Hey! I'm not small just petite"

"Whatever you say darling"

"Logan is our talk over?"

"I think we'd know when it's over"

"Really? We've talked a lot. How much more do you want to talk for?"

"Do you have anything else you need to know? 'Cause this talk is meant to get rid of all our secrets. Got any secretes you wanna share? Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Yeah"

"Okay so we're still talking"

"I figured"

"How about we play another game?"

"Uh no! You cheated me on the last game!"

"I did not; I would have let you ask me the same amount of questions after"

"Sure you would have" I roll my eyes

"Veronica" he whines

"Logan" I mock him

"Let's get some sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow"

"Mm mm that's a good idea" I say cuddling into him.

~~~LoVe~~~

**I hope you all enjoyed it! There is more to come, review and let me know what ya think!**


	7. The Talk Part 2

**AN Thank you all for the wonderful and encouraging reviews! Because of you all I decided to sleep a little later, I'm just about to sleep but I decided to edit this chapter really quick and update. As I said it's already written so the next chapter should be posted on the day I finish exams.**

**Happy reading**

"Hello?" I say grumpily waking up from my sleep.

"Veronica? Hey how are you?"

"Who is this?" I ask squirting my eyes trying to remain awake.

"Uh it's Piz" He replies a bit uncertain.

"Oh, is something wrong?" I ask trying my best to not sound grumpy.

"Uh no everything's fine"

"Then why are you calling me this early?" I ask annoyed. So he decided to wake me up for nothing? That's not cool with me.

"It's 9..." He trails off

"So? It's Sunday" I really hate mornings. Sunday is one of the mornings that I can actually sleep in. Thanks a lot Piz.

"I just uh was wondering..." He stutters

"Could you get me some coffee please?" I ask with a head tilt as Logan enters the room. He smirks and he comes over kisses my head, I smile a little as he grabs something and leaves again.

"Uh yeah, I could m-" Piz says a bit more brightly.

"Sorry Piz I was talking to Logan, what were you saying?" I say feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Logan?" He questions surprised and disappointed?

"Yeah" I reply not having enough energy to make conversation.

"Oh I thought you guys broke up" Be nice Veronica. Remember good things come to people who are patient.

"Yeah we did but we're working it out"

"Oh yeah, yeah I heard about that, I just thought... uh that's really working?"

"We're making it work" I say a bit determined

"Oh that's good"

"It is. Is there anything specific that you needed?" I really want to go back to sleep or drink my coffee. No offense, I'm just not a morning person.

"Uh, if you're not busy-"

"I kind of am" I interrupt him "but if it's something important I can get my dad to help you" I say reassuringly.

"Oh no, I'm sure he's a busy man. It's fine. Bye Veronica" Wow that was a fast goodbye. If I knew that was the reaction I was going to get by mentioning my dad I would have brought him up a lot sooner.

"Bye" I say a bit surprised.

"Arg! I need more sleep!" I groan but get up to use the bathroom.

"Good Morning Sugarpuss" Logan chirps and I wrap my arms around his waist from the back and bury my head into his side. He doesn't let me stay that way for long; he turns around putting his hand around me and kisses me. I smile feeling a lot better than when I woke up.

"Good Morning" I mumble against his body.

"Who was on the phone?" He asks handing me a cup of coffee.

"Piz" I answer sipping my coffee and smile, it's just the way I like it. I look at him and he doesn't look as happy as he did a minute ago "What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing" He replies quickly, shaking his head; obviously not wanting to talk about it now.

"Logan, remember honesty?" I say tiredly. Are we starting the talk again? It's way too early but I might as well find out what the problem is.

"Hmm no, is that a relative of yours?" He jokes and I'm not amused.

"Logan!"

"He likes you"

"What?" I ask surprised and bit amused.

"Piss, he likes you" He says a bit annoyed.

"PiZ," I say emphasizing his name. "He does not" I shake my head and laugh a little.

"Veronica, remember honesty?" He repeats my words but his tone is more irritated.

"No, is that a relative of yours?" I mock him and he does not look impressed "Logan, he doesn't" I say and he doesn't look convinces, "Logan, he's gay" I whisper and Logan starts laughing. "Logan! It's not funny. It's mean to tease people based on their sexuality!"

"Veronica" He says recovering from his laughter "He's not gay"

"He is! I swear it Logan! Everyone always tells me I'm clueless about people's preferences in people but I'm right about this. It all makes sense" I argue seriously but he laughs again.

"You're good at reading if people lie or not but you're not the brightest when it comes to relationships, honey."

"I know Logan but he is! All the evidence points to that conclusion" I say a bit annoyed that he won't believe me. "You know I am a PI, picking up clues is what I'm good at" I say irritated.

"Well let's hear it" He laughs and gestures for me to tell him my reasons.

"Fine, he didn't want to date Parker, he claimed she wasn't his 'type'. He's too nice and naive of a guy to have a type, especially a type that's not Parker. Parker is fun and sweet; which means that she is his type."

"He didn't want to date Parker because he likes you" He smiles obviously now not feeling annoyance but amusement.

"Oh please if you didn't have a girlfriend, even you would so date Parker! And besides he-" I stop when I realize that he didn't do his usual Logan thing but he just remained silent, too silent. "Did you ever want to date Parker?" I ask a bit confused. "Logan" I say getting a horrible feeling in the bottom of my tummy.

"Not when I was with you" he says quietly.

"What? When?" I ask suddenly feeling the need to sit.

"After you said you'd never forgive me. I thought we were over, for good. You asked me to do you a favor, remember? They asked me to help them since this guy couldn't make it. She seemed cool and we hung out. But we never dated or did anything that made us anything more than friends" he says desperately and I nod. "Veronica, please say something" he pleads.

"I just need a minute to process it, okay?" I say quietly. It really is way too early in the morning for this.

"Yeah" He whispers

"It's just... you were trying to get over me. And you choose Parker of all people! You knew that she was my friend! I... We talked and I was honest with her and she told me to fight for you but you were ready to move on." I say filled with hurt from both Parker and Logan.

"That's not really true. I could never get over you. I just I couldn't live the way I was living without you. I had to get my act together and I thought we'd never get back together but then I thought maybe if I got my act together maybe there'd be some hope. Parker was the first girl that was nice to me since and... Yeah but if anything had to happen I would have asked you." He explains trying to get me to understand, remorse evident in his voice.

"Like that would have made it any better" I mumble

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Veronica..." He pleads

"If you asked me, did you honestly think I would have said no? Even if it killed me to say yes, I would have said yes." I look at him with tears threatening to spill. What is with me and crying? I'm sick of it!

"I still loved you Veronica, when we weren't together I still loved you. I love you." He says with sincerity.

"The thought may have crossed my mind that if you saw me with Parker you'd get jealous or whatever emotion it is that you showed would have meant that you still cared and if you still cared that would mean that there's still hope for us." He admits guiltily, ducking his head feeling ashamed. It may sound self fish but that actually sounds like Logan behavior and it makes me feel better.

I like being the only girl Logan has eyes for. Who am I kidding? I love it.

"Surprisingly that makes me feel a lot better." I smile a bit "But I don't like that you would have used Parker of all people to do that" Parker has been a really good friend but I'm hurt that she didn't tell me about her friendship with Logan. But I am glad that she decided to ask me about it and push us together. She really is a good friend.

"I'm sorry" He honestly says and I know that he is.

"Well you're lucky she actually asked me about it before you asked me" I remark

"You knew?" He looks at me in surprise.

"No, I meant she asked me if I still loved you. If I had said no she would have probably asked me but I said yes" he smiles brightly and I can't help but smile back.

"Thank god for Parker" He praises

"Yeah, she helped me with her 'girl talk' she gave me the push I needed." Well I guess the things you don't like is what's good for you.

"Yeah, she did the same to me, I was kinda mean to her though" He guiltily says.

"Well you better apologize. She is still my friend Logan, I don't appreciate you wanting to use her and being mean to her" I pout "But I am grateful that it was Parker and that Parker is a good person and spoke to me first" I conclude.

"Me too and I will apologize" he says determined. I smile at him. Logan may seem like a bad guy but he does the right thing, he's a marshmallow, like me. We marshmallows have to stick together.

"Good. Let's eat I'm starving!" He laughs.

~~~~LoVe~~~~~

"So what did Piss need that he just had to call you?"Logan asks and I roll my eyes at how he purposefully says his name wrong.

"I think he wanted help with something, I said I'd call my dad to help him but I don't really know, actually I don't really remember our conversation, it was early" I say absent minded as I dig into my waffles.

"I think he just wanted to ask you out. If he did want you to help him out he would have let you call your dad" Logan says with annoyance.

I sigh but don't stop eating as I say, "Logan we've been over this Piz is gay and you're not allowed to be jealous of him because you were willing to move on with Parker and I did nothing with Piz or any other guy" He's jealousy is kind of frustrating, I mean come on, Piz, really? But if I'm honest I do like that he gets jealous. It's sweet but to a limit. He looks really hot when he's jealous, not that I'd tell him that.

"Veronica he's not gay and Parker pushed us together, even planned things for us but Piz wants to pull us apart. Wallace is his roommate he must know that we're working on getting back together"

"I know and she's great for that really, I'm even willing to give girl talk a try every once in a while" I say and then narrow my eyes at him, ninja style and say "If you ever tell her that I will taser you"

"Well if you ever decide too I might just" he teases.

"Don't you dare" I glare with my ninja eyes.

"If you're a good girl" He says playfully. I really do love playful Logan; he's so much fun and stress-free.

"I'm the best!" I exclaim popping the last bite of waffle into my mouth and smile widely.

"That you are." He smiles just as wide and comes closer pulling me in for a kiss.

~~~LoVe~~~

"What's so funny?" I look at Logan in a mixture of amusement and confusion

"You think Piz is gay" He says laughing.

"He is" I say seriously but Logan looks at me anything but serious.

"He likes you." He says very amused. I'm glad he doesn't see Piz as a threat or whatever; not that he ever was but I think Logan is insulting Piz, I'm not entirely sure. But he's kinda amusing so I won't call him on it. "But what's funny is he actually thinks something might happen between you two when all you were thinking is he's gay."

"He IS gay!" I exclaim now frustrated with this same song and dance from before. Why doesn't he believe me?

"Veronica, remember the time you stayed at the dorm and Wallace wasn't there?" He says losing the playfulness.

"The time we were fighting and so were my dad and I? Yeah." I say not happy with the memory.

"When I went there and asked if you where there, he was kind of smug when he told me Wallace was studying at a hotel, making me realize you two was alone. I know you would never cheat on me but he still had that look. No gay guy would look that way to another guy about their girlfriend. Think Veronica."

"But why would he want to try anything with me when he knows that I love you?" Okay maybe Piz isn't gay, which by the way leaves a lot unexplained. I'm still wary about him not being gay... this is confusing. I should leave the relationship and people stuff to Parker.

"Does he know that?" He asks a bit uncertain and happy.

"Well he's there when I talk about you to Wallace, it's pretty obvious." I say in a 'duh' voice. I mean he is my boyfriend. He's my really hot boyfriend that I love. I sound so girly, stupid Logan; see what you do to me! Anyway Wallace is my bbf, naturally I tell him everything.

"You talk about me?" He smirks and his eyes are bright and I smile a little.

"Are you going to use this against me?"

"Maybe"

"Okay then. Maybe" I say playfully.

"Veronica, you can keep thinking that Piz is gay, but you can't change or do anything that involves you being nude in front of him."

"Why? You... never mind." I say in defeat, what's the point of arguing about this anyway? "Logan, if I thought Piz wasn't gay I wouldn't have stayed alone with him."

"You know, knowing that you thought he was gay all this time makes me feel a lot better" He smiles and I can't believe that that made him feel better. I hate that he feels insecure. I wish I could take it all away but all I can do is reassure him and prove to him that I love him and only him and that no one will ever come between us. Gosh that sounds cheesy but if that's what I have to do, color me cheesy.

"I would never cheat on you"

"I know"

"And he's way too wavy for my liking" I say with a hint of playfulness though it is true.

"Wavy?" He looks at me surprised.

"His hair" I state, I tilt my head to look at his hair, "I like yours way better" I smile as I play with his hair, leaning into him I kiss him and he eagerly kisses me back.

**I really do love all of your reviews and you guys give me ideas, even if it's chapter, about Piz being gay and all the ideas that came out of it, I would like to thank the user MLP who reviewed and said that she cursed Piz with a man crush on Logan, it made me think of this idea of Veronica thinking Piz was gay and hence this chapter.**

**I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, review and let me know, maybe I'll get ideas for a new chapter and the story will last longer.**

**The next chapter is the last chapter of the talk, which I will edit and post on the day my exams are over! Or day after my exams are over ;)**


	8. The Talk Part 3

**AN Hey guys! Please read my end note, I don't want to keep you from the story so Happy Reading! :)**

~~~LoVe~~~~

"I thought we were over my reasons for that break up. You said you understood. That you were grateful!" I yell frustrated.

"Now I understand. Back then as a reckless teenage boy, I didn't! But that's not the point Veronica! You just went running back to Duncan!" Logan yells in the same tone.

"What the hell? I didn't! God you're such a jackass!"

"Yeah but you aren't denying it!"

"What's there to deny Logan? It's not like I was cheating on you!" I retort angrily.

"I know. But it's not like you just developed overnight feelings for him! You always loved him haven't you?"

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

"See, you're not denying it"

"That's because it's bullshit! When I was with you I never thought about Duncan!" I yell frustrated but I take in a deep breath calming myself down and explain; all honesty right? I don't want him to feel hurt. His features soften and I will myself to calm down and give him the answers he needs so that we can move on.

"Me being back with Duncan were for a lot of reasons but loving him wasn't one of them. It was to right the wrongs of my past. People have been making decisions for me practically my entire life. I needed to get back the control in my life. I would have probably denied it till forever if you had asked me before because I wanted to be right. I wanted to control it. But now I'm being honest with you. I need you to understand that being with Duncan wasn't me choosing him over you. It was a lot of things but it wasn't that."

"If you didn't love him why the hell would you sleep with him? God Veronica the only reason that you'd deny loving him is if you're still in love with him!"

"You slept with Kendell and a bunch of other bimbos are you telling me that you were in love with them?"

"No Veronica, but you know that we both have different views on sex"

"Really Logan? Why ? Because you're a male and I'm female"

"No Veronica and don't start with that shit you know that I don't believe in that crap. For me, when I have sex it's just physical..."

"Just physical" I repeat the words, my voice laced with hurt.

"Not with you," he reassures "with you I care and I love you, that alone takes it to a whole different level." He says in a much softer voice and I can hear his sincerity.

"What I have with you I don't have with anyone else. With you I want to stay in bed, cuddle with you and hold you and just be with you. Anyone else I'm out the door or they leave because I don't feel anything, it's just to numb the pain. With you it's not because of the pain, it's because I love you and that's why I'm happy after we do it. I'm not like that with anyone else. I don't cuddle with anyone else."

"Oh" I whisper with a blush that probably covers my entire face.

"Yeah oh"

"I only had sex with Duncan because I wanted to feel something" I admit a bit embarrassed.

"What?" He looks taken aback.

"I was investigating the bus crash and... I needed to feel alive, you know?"

"Veronica... I..." He says unsure "If you wanted to feel alive you shoulda just kissed me" he smirks and I laugh.

"Yeah well... I'm not really the risk taker" I quickly correct myself at his incredulous look "I am but not in that way."

He laughs "Yeah but I would have kissed you back if you kissed me"

"I thought you hated me" I whisper with sadness.

"It made it easier that way. But you know that if you needed anything I would have given it to you"

"Not really. But I do now." I smile a little.

"So you and Duncan it wasn't because you loved him?" He asks needing the confirmation.

"I cared for him, in a way. I also thought it would be easier"

"Easier?" He raises his eyebrows

"We were each other's firsts I guess that made it easier. It's not like Duncan knew much, in that aspect so I knew I couldn't disappoint him."

"Veronica, you didn't remember so it shouldn't count as your first time. You never disappointed me Veronica." He assures me but I can't help feeling insecure.

"Logan, I know that you're way more experienced, with girls that are..."

"Hey, you're the most beautiful girl to me." He says looking into my eyes and capturing my face with both his hands. "I don't see any other girl the way I see you. I am more than satisfied with you. I don't want you to feel that way. Really, there's nothing for you to worry about in that department. I never thought we had a problem there"

"Neither do I, it's amazing but I..."

"You're perfect to me, don't worry about that" He smiles in reassurance, I give a half smile not wanting to continue discussing my insecurities I decide to take on one of his insecurities.

"Logan, I do not love Duncan and if he came back I wouldn't go back to him" I say forcefully, wanting it to sink into his head so that he won't have any doubts.

"I know, it's just, it's Duncan and I wasn't talking rationally." He says as he shakes his head.

"You were jealous and a little insecure. There's no need to be."

"Okay. So why did you get back with Duncan if you didn't love him?" I knew it didn't sink in his head. I know what he really means is why didn't I wait for him.

"Love is hard, Logan. I couldn't handle that. I just needed calm and normalcy. I needed to not think that you were going to get yourself killed with your reckless stunts. I needed to pretend that life wasn't the way it was." I explain remembering back to senior year, being with Duncan.

"I guess being with Duncan made that easier. Being with Duncan made it easy for me to pretend. He didn't know the difference from the real me and the person I pretended to be." Really he didn't, he knew the old me but he didn't know me like Logan did, does.

"I thought I loved Duncan before... but I realized that I didn't eventually, because if I love him I wouldn't have stopped loving him. When I started loving you I never stopped." I look into his eyes as it sparkles with love and happiness.

"When I got back with Duncan he... I needed that control of my life. Duncan didn't have the ability to change my life pattern. I can control my emotions, he can't break me. He can't get under my skin. He can't make me cry. He can't make me feel things that I don't want to feel. I can control the amount of hurt he causes me. I can control all my emotions with him because I didn't love him, I didn't care what he did. I cared for him, his well being but I didn't love him." I shake my head and take Logan's hand.

"But you, you were constantly on my mind. You can tell when I pretend, I can't pretend with you. I can't pretend that everything is okay. I have to face everything. There's no hiding with you." I admit.

"Weirdly the saying 'you can run but you can't hide' fits this perfectly." I let out a small laugh and he crakes half a smile.

"With you I can't control anything; it's why I kept you at arm's length because I thought if I could control you even a little then I wouldn't feel so out of control. I care about everything that you do. Everything you do affects me, even when we aren't together. I want you to be happy Logan but mostly it's like I'm hoping that you are alive, that you're okay. I know that's over now but that fear is still there Logan." He wants to speak, he wanted to ever since I began my monolog but I needed to say everything without interruptions.

" I'm laying down all the cards Logan, I'm opening up to you, I'm sharing things and feelings with you. I'm trusting you, something I haven't done with anyone that I was in a relationship with. I'm here for the long haul Logan. I'm doing my best. I'm not running, I'm breaking the Mars trait. I love you Logan, I wouldn't have done this if I hadn't and this is kind of a big deal."

He takes in my vulnerable state and smile brightly at my declaration, he pulls me into him closing any space and softly kisses me, the kiss turns passionate soon enough, before we straddle each other we pull away reluctantly and he kisses my forehead and locks eyes with mine.

"I love you too. I know that this is a very big step for you, and you have no idea how happy I am that you're taking it with me. I'm never letting go Veronica. I'm here for the long run too. All I ever wanted was for you to love and trust me. Now that you gave me that I'm not going anywhere. Veronica-" I interrupt him.

"Oh my god! You're proposing!" I look at him in shock.

"Logan I love you and maybe someday but... my dad will kill you! Then who am I gonna marry? Everyone will think you knocked me up! My dad will think that and he'll shot first and ask questions later! Oh my god! We're only 19! I'm a teen..." I ramble off as Logan struggles to calm me down.

"Veronica, calm down. Firstly I don't care what everyone else thinks. When I marry you it will be because I love you. At this very moment, I'm not asking you to marry me. Maybe someday but I know that it's too much for you, for us. I was thinking maybe we'd follow the normal route for once, move in together then knock you up and then marry you" He smirks toward the end.

"That's normal for you? My dad will shoot you!" I say wide eyed as I stare at this crazy man that I love.

"Well I'm sure when we're living together he's going to know we're sleeping together, actually I'm pretty sure he already does, he's a PI." He coolly states, I'm a bit wary about his seriousness and his playfulness.

"You're a dead man walking" I shake my head.

"I'm happy to be the living dead. Why would I want to go to a dead world when I have you?"

"Keep talking about marriage, babies and moving in. You will be dead; my dad's a PI for goodness sake!"

"Do you want that?"

"Are you on crack? No I don't want you to die, Logan. Wasn't majority of my decisions were to ensure that your soul is still intact to your body and that you are indeed kept alive?" I speak as if he really was insane and I'm trying to convince him about something.

"No not me being alive, the marriage, baby... that part" He shyly asks

"Do you?" I ask a bit surprised and suddenly feeling shy myself.

"I asked first"

"Very mature Logan"

"Well I did"

"Fine, yeah I mean maybe? You've seen how marriages end up. Everyone we know has a disastrous marriage. I've seen it so many times, it's unbelievable."

"The difference is that we love each other fully, right? We'll learn from their mistakes. I guess all the crap we've been through really did make us stronger"

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger" I state the all too commonly known saying.

"Yeah, and if we do it right we can be happy, right?" He questions hopeful.

"Yeah we have to communicate and be honest" I nod at my words; though those particular problems have been my difficulties, I really am trying to work on them. We've been through so much; we should use it to our benefit. If the past mistakes can help us build future, why not?

"We'll have our very own policy" He says nodding to his words. I know his head is filling up with ideas.

"Do you want that?"

"A policy?" he question confused.

"To marry me?" I shake my head and confirm my question.

"Are you proposing?" He smirks

"Logan!" I whine

"If I had to marry anyone I guess it would be you" he playfully answers.

"Really?"

"I never thought I'd get married, surprising but even with Lilly I never really thought about it." He shakes his head and I look at him in confusion

"I know you did. You and Lilly probably wanted a double wedding, a white picket fence next to each other and the whole nine yards. I joked about it but never really thought about it. I assumed that everything will just fall into place eventually. I didn't want to have a miserable life like my parents so I decided marriage wasn't for me. Lilly, Lilly's Lilly she can't be tied down for too long. So I thought maybe she didn't want it either. I thought she just talked about weddings and stuff because of you. I don't know." He rambles into his explanation and probably realizes that and stops trying to get his point known.

"But with you, with you it's so different. With you I can picture us married, I know that without a doubt marrying you, I won't be miserable. I'd be happy with you, I am happy with you. I won't have to worry about you cheating. But that was never the problem. The only thing that worries me about you is your safety and your ability to trust me. But we're dealing with that now and I think that when we do get married we'd be very happy because we'd do it for the right reasons and we won't have any past regrets."

"Wow, I never knew you felt that way. Back then Lilly and I did talk about marriage and stuff but then after... after Lilly. I was set on becoming a spinster. I never wanted to get married and I never thought about it." I pause trying to think of how to phrase my sentence.

"Then you happened and there was like a fire lit in me and I loved you and I started dreaming about having the 'perfect life' with you" I duck my head shyly.

"You turned me into a girly girl!" I say accusingly but chuckle and he chuckles along with me. I can feel the heat between us. He kisses my cheek and I kiss neck in return but I pull away to look at his face, I smile sadly and he looks at me in confusion.

"But of course I pushed it away, I pushed you away. And I was with Duncan but it was still you that was with me in my 'perfect life'." I explain my sadness; it was because of the memories, the time I lost with him because of my decisions.

"You know on graduation day I had a dream, if Lilly hadn't died. You and I were together and you said you loved me and Lilly was there and she was happy for us and Duncan was your best friend and we were so happy and in love." I ramble of happily but the sadness I felt before quickly comes back when I think of Lilly "You think that would have happen if Lilly hadn't..."

"I think Lilly would have been happy for us. We would have found our way, we're epic aren't we?"

"You remember?" I look at him in shock.

"Spanning years, continents apart" he quotes his speech.

"Lives ruined bloodshed..." I continue. It's been ingrained into my brain since that night.

"Epic" he states

"You jackass! You said you didn't remember!" I shout at him hurt entering my voice.

"I didn't! But after a while if came back to me"

"And you didn't think to, I don't know tell me?" I retort.

"You left!"

"I came back!"

"And left again"

"After I found out you screwed Kendall!"

"Only because you left"

"I had to leave! I..." I stop myself from further embarrassing myself. Why oh why can't you keep your mouth shut, Veronica?

"What Veronica? Why did you have to leave? If it wasn't because of Duncan and you did love me, then why?" He begs desperately for an answer. It's not like I left him at the altar!

"Because! Because if I kissed you right then I would have lost control. You do that too me Logan. Only you. I still had Chlamydia. I'm pretty sure if I kissed you we wouldn't have wanted to stop" I scream but turn away from him in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't... I wouldn't have done anything, no matter how drunk I was. I would never take advantage of-" He sounds so hurt and I feel horrible because it wasn't his fault. It wasn't him that I was worried about not stopping it.

"No, Logan. I know that, I really do. I knew then and I know now but I wasn't talking about you. I... I wouldn't have stopped you. Not that night. Not after what you said. So I got away before you kissed me. When you kiss me I just, I lose control. I came back the next morning because I love you and I wanted to be with you and I was able to control the situation. I knew what I was going to say so you couldn't just drop an 'epic' bomb on me" I explain feeling more embarrassed than ever before.

"Hey, I lose control when I kiss you too I just, I love you Veronica so much that I can't, I won't let you do anything that you would regret even if we both want it. I... You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that, that's the reason you left. Out of all the reasons that I came up with, that was not one of them, I love that I can do that to you but I don't want you to leave again okay?" He's so understanding and forgiving to me and I feel terrible for not showing the same in return but it's all going to change now.

"Yeah, no running. I'm not going anywhere. I might not be able to always not run away but I'll try my best"

"Veronica" He warns in a tiredly voice.

"I'll try my BEST but I can promise to not ignore you" I say in compromise. Hey I'm getting better at this already.

"Okay, that's reasonable"

"Logan, I need you to be honest with me, completely"

"I'll try my best"

"Logan" I say in the tone he held earlier.

"Veronica, sometimes I'm stupid and I can't tell you the complete truth but I'll try my best to be honest with you, you have to be honest too"

"I'll try my best" I say, I guess that's all we can do, right? Try our best. What if our best isn't good enough?

"I guess trying is better than nothing"

"It is" I agree. I guess we'll just have to try harder but we'll start with our best and work our way there. It's not like we have anything else planned.

"We need to communicate more" he states.

"We spent the entire weekend communicating" I whine. Why must we talk so much? I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up with a trouty mouth.

"Yeah but I mean in general. You have to tell me about your feelings and not push me away"

"Same goes for you"

"I know but you're usually the one having trouble expressing yourself." He explains. He is right but well I'm trying aren't I?

"So are those like rules?" My eye brows crease in thought.

"More like guidelines" He says sugar coating it.

"Okay" I accept his words. I guess we need them.

"You know, I think we had the talk" He says in realization.

"Logan we've been having the talk" I say to him as if he's being ridiculous to suggest otherwise.

"No I mean I think we finished it" He confirms but looks a bit stunned.

"But we didn't talk about all the past stuff" I frown. Though I'm not looking forward to it, I want to be with Logan.

"Well we did"

"Not all of it"

"It's not important; I think the point wasn't to go back to the past but to find a way to move forward, to get it right we needed to acknowledge our problems and find the solutions so we can have a future together" he explains. That makes a lot of sense actually.

"Very philosophical of you, so you think that we dealt with all our problems?"

"I think we dealt with enough, the things that drove us apart and caused major conflict. We have all the time in the world to deal with everything else we can take it a day at a time"

"That sounds nice; I'm really tired of being so emotional I feel like a pregnant woman" Logan looks at me with wide eyes and I realize what he must have thought.

"No I'm not pregnant, I had my period already and I'm on the pill. I am so not pregnant" I shake my head viciously.

"It wouldn't be a train wreck. If it had to happen I'll stand by you. I know we're still in collage but we have money so we don't have to worry about work and we'll just get married sooner if you want. Everything will just be sooner than expected."

"What? You want to have a baby" I ask shocked.

"As long as it's yours" Always the charmer.

"And I don't have money Logan, I can't just-"

"What's mine is yours"

"No, it's yours"

"Veronica"

"Logan it's your money not mine"

"When we get married it will be yours, look Veronica I know you have problems with this, I understand. But you have to know that once we get married my money will legally be yours. You can work if you want but you won't have to. WE will have enough to last for a few life times and we can have a football team worth of babies" He jokes at the end but I bet he wouldn't mind them. Logan never does anything small so having babies? He'll probably want a bunch of them too.

"Hey! Does it look like I can produce a football team worth of babies? If you want them you can carry them in your body!"

"I'm pretty sure that's medically impossible"

"Then I'm pretty sure that many babies are Veronica impossible!"

"Whatever you say Sugarpuss" He smirks and kisses my head.

"I'm serious Logan! Don't get any ideas!" I warn

"You don't see any light bulbs lighting up above my head, do you? Don't worry babe"

"You're incorrigible"

"Only for you, sweety"

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you call Parker and tell her to open the door and return our key cards?"

"What?" He asks as if I'm nuts.

"She locked us in"

"Huh?" He looks dumbstruck.

"She thinks I don't know. When are people ever going to learn? Veronica Mars knows everything."

~~LoVe~~

**AN! IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it! That was the end of the talk but I have plans for this story, I will continue writing once my exams are over. Hopefully I will get to upload them as well. Now you're wondering what the hell I'm talking about, right? **

**Here comes my bad news, yesterday my dad told me that I'm not going to have internet access, something with changing the phone thing, I dunno all I know is soon I won't have any internet access other than from my cellphone****, unfortunately I can't upload from it.** **I wanted to upload this before it gets disconnected, )so you guys can get closure, did I help, btw?) I don't know when that is.** **I also don't know when of if I'm going to be getting it back :( but** **I will be getting a Blackberry in January, can you upload from there, if so how? I'm not sure if I will be able to check my PMs on my current phone so leave a review and tell me about it. I really want to upload more so I will be continuing to write after my exams and hopefully I will somehow be able to upload it.**

**Also for who ever reads my story I'd lie, I haven't written the next chapter so unfortunately I can't upload any new chapters for it. I will continue to write for that story as well because I do love it.  
><strong>

**If anyone has any idea how to upload from a Blackberry, or if you can, review and let me know. Or even my current phone, I doubt that you can but it's a Nokia Navigator 6210. Yes I know it's old but my HTC broke so I had to get my older phone back but I do love it. **

**So I guess I'll only be able to update next year? :( I really hope I get my computer internet back! **

**I will miss you all, review to keep me happy 'cause I'm not now and I have stupid exams though my exams were pretty good, for anyone who was wondering... So until next time xoxo don't stop the LoVe ;)**

**Oh and could someone please review on my story I'd lie and let everyone who doesn't read this story about my sad internet loss? I would really appreciate it, cause at this very moment my mom is yelling at me to learn. So I don't have anymore time :( I will try to let them know later, if I'm ever left alone. I doubt it though.  
><strong>

**Anyway Take care!  
><strong>


	9. Making Amends

**A.N Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating... I don't have internet! :( I'm using my phone internet right now, taking up a lot of airtime but I wanted to upload... I'll reply to your reviews when I get my blackberry, I want to update my other stories as well.**

**Happy Reading! :)**

"Whatcha doin' Macaroni?" Dick jumps next to her.

"Contemplating your afterlife," Mac deadpans.

"Awesome," He nods not really knowing what she was talking about.

"Did you need something?" She questions, not at all happy with having the tall blonde surfer boy in her room; the sacrifices that she makes for friends.

"Well-"

"I don't care, get it yourself." Mac says surprising herself at how mean she actually sounded._ He deserves it, _she thinks but she doesn't really feel that.

"Harsh much, Macerena?" He jokes, he's trying to be a better person, really, he is. His first call of duty is to make amends with Mac.

"Harsh? You wanna talk about harsh?" She feels her blood boil. _How dare he?_

"Mac! Mac? Did you see my blue top?" Parker yells and both teens are grateful not wanting to get into that conversation right now, well for Mac it's actually ever.

"Are you going somewhere?" Mac questions the blonde girl.

"I have a date! It feels like forever! I knew all my matchmaking would pay off!" Parker rambles of excitedly.

"What? You cannot leave me alone," Mac screams and gestures to Dick, "With him!"

"Mac...He won't do anything. If he does he'll have to face the wrath of me and Veronica or you could hack into his accounts and take his money or something."

"You can do that?" Dick asks stunned and a little scared.

"Yes she can! She's a computer genius Dick so don't mess with her," Parker warns with a glare and shakes a finger at him.

"Dude that's awesome!" He exclaims. "And scary," he adds as an afterthought.

"Parker-"

"Mac, please, I'll owe you one" She begs.

"You've _been_ owing me more than one, and it doesn't include this."

"Mac..." She pouts.

"Arg! Fine, go but don't blame me when the blonde is crying when you get back!"

"Parker you shouldn't go on a date if it's gonna make you cry" Dick says seriously.

"Shut it jackass! She was talking about YOU," Parker shouts and thinks maybe she shouldn't leave Mac alone with him but this guy is really cute and it's been forever since she's been on a date.

"Why would I cry? Dudes do not cry."

~~VM~~

"Are you ignoring me?" Dick wonders, getting bored faster than he had expected. He could find another place to crash or another girl to crash with but really he wanted to talk to Mac he just didn't know how.

"No I'm just avoiding your existence; it's unfortunate that you're so persistent," Mac sighs but continues watching tv.

"So you're talking to me. Cool," Dick nods, but still feeling as though she's ignoring him.

Silence

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" He blurts out, not really knowing why maybe just to fill the silence. He really doesn't like it.

"To get away from you," She deadpans wondering why he has to be so persistent on talking.

"I wasn't there," He replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well then how do you know if it did cross the road?" She counters.

"It's a joke," He shrugs.

"It's a joke that everyone keeps questioning the chicken's morals," She remarks, not really noticing that even though this conversation is silly, she's having a conversation with Dick Casablanca.

"Chicken's have morals?" He asks confused.

"Why shouldn't they? Just because you don't have them doesn't mean chickens can't," She replies and this time it's not really venomous but she wanted it to be, maybe he would have backed off.

"Dude! It'd be awesome if chickens could talk," He grins and the grimaces, "and creepy."

"I'm sure they wouldn't want to talk to you," She tries not to chuckle at him maybe that's why her reply came off as friendly banter rather than the insulting tone that she had wanted.

"That's like racist, chickens are racists." He declares and to Mac's amusement he looks serious she can't help but laugh a little. "You know what'd be cool?"

Mac raises her eyebrows as if asking 'what?'

"Zombie chickens," Dick grins.

Mac surpasses her giggle wanting to avoid the blonde but he catches her smile and continues talking

"I mean really? How would they eat brains? They have beaks!" He exclaims loudly.

"You play way to many video games" She comments with a shake of her head, as if physically clearing her thoughts of zombie chickens.

"Yeah well at least I'd be ready for when they take over the world," He says triumphantly and she bits back her laugh.

"Really? What do you plan to do? Attack with your consol in hand?" She contours obviously not letting him win this ridiculous argument.

"No duh," He looks at her weirdly but tells her his plan, "I'm gonna live in Iceland." He smirks and is proud of his plans so he tell her, "Wanna know why? 'Cause the Zombies will get their asses frozen, the undead would totally be like dead again, their body ain't as hot as mine." He grins at his kick-ass plan.

Mac laughs and is surprised that Dick's words were right. The undead would be exothermic and their bodies will be unable to adjust to temperature change. _I can't believe I'm thinking about this_.

"Iceland isn't really made of ice, Dick," She giggles

"What? Of course it is! Why else would it be called ICEland?" He looks at her as if he doubts her intelligence.

"Greenland is the place with ice," She confirms with laughter.

"That's stupid. Greenland should be with grass and be naturery. Iceland should be made of ice and be freezing," He declares as if it's a finally decision.

"It should," She's surprised that she's agreeing with him.

"When zombies kill everybody and I survive, I'm totally gonna swap the names around. It must have been a scam to trick us," He seriously says and Mac laughs at his insanity, she's a bit unsure if he's seriously serious or if he just wants to talk to her.

"Whatever, I'd just go to the north pole and live with Santa. I wasn't gonna first 'cause he's evil," He decides.

"How is Santa evil? He brings joy to all the little kids," Mac inquires _so what if Santa's not real, Dick's theories are funny._

"Rearrange the letters of Santa it spells Satan. Meaning the devil which is evil," Dick explains with seriousness once again, "and he's a criminal, breaking and entering, he steals cookies and milk, you know." He nods, warning Mac about the evil Santa.

"Dick, you do know that Santa doesn't exist, right?" She laughs but she really wants to know if he still believes it or not. It'd be weird if he ever did, Dick doesn't seem like a realist but he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that believed in fairytales.

"Mac, that's what they want you to believe." He tells her, "So when the zombie's take over Santa will be like King. Why else would he live in the coldest place ever?"

He sounds like Veronica when she puts her clues together.

"I figure since I'm way taller he can't make me one of his minions."

Mac silently wonders what Veronica would think of Dick's theories maybe she'll share them with her also does Logan know about this?_ Logan does seem like a realist so probably not._

"Zombie's aren't gonna take over," She tells him, "Why in the world would you think that?" She queries.

"Acopolayse" He says firmly.

Mac looks confused then she gets it and questions, "Apocalypse?"

"Yeah, the end of the world is upon us."

"Dick it's not and even if it were it'd be because of Global Warming not Zombie attacks."

"Dude, if the world's ending it's gonna end in a bang, like it started." And this shocks her more than his weird theories.

"You know about the Big Bang Theory?" The words rush out of her, her disbelieve is very clear.

"Dude that show's weird but the blonde chicks hot," He drags out the word hot and Mac lets out a sigh.

"Sure." She rolls her eyes and thinks maybe if he had known the apocalypse may have just arrived.

"Mac, do YOU have a plan for when the zombies attack?"

"No because Zombies aren't real or gonna be real. You're the only one that has a zombie plan, that should clue you in."

"Dude, Logan has one."

_So much for realist, I wonder if Veronica knows her boyfriend is a zombie slayer? Or maybe planner? God I have got to stop thinking about this_

"What?" She asks in shock and disbelieve but Dick seems to think she's inquiring about what Logan's plan is.

"Yeah, he's gonna grab Ronnie and go underground or some shit like that," He shrugs.

"You guys are insane," Mac shakes her head and Dick nods his head thinking Mac agrees with him that Logan's plan is obviously not as good as his is.

"I told him to follow me but nooo."

"No, I meant you guys are insane to have plans for when Zombies attack. There are so many other things going on and you both plan for when Zombies attack?" _Why do I even bother?_

"Uh yeah, better safe than sorry."

"Uh huh."

"Dude! You're gonna turn zombie, aren't you!" He says wide eyed,"Damn and I told you my plan," He becomes frustrated and she laughs. "Mackie don't go to the brain eating goblin side, staaaaay," He pleads and pouts like a puppy.

"Brains, I want brains," Mac puts her hands out and moves towards Dick laughing as Dick looks at her wide eyed.

"Mac?" He softly questions.

"Dick, I'm not gonna turn Zombie on you. I'm a vegetarian anyway." She laughs but he seems nervous and she becomes unsure.

"That's not what I wanted to say... I... I," He struggles as he stammers.

"If you're bored again, don't worry I didn't really mean that I'd hit you." She says trying to defuse his tension.

"I'm sorry," He finally says and he sounds sincere, it makes Mac very confused.

"You're apologizing for being bored?" She raises her eyebrows.

"No," He shakes his head. "I'm sorry for how I treated you," He answers in a voice that's soft and sincere. Mac would have never matched it to be Dick's voice and it stuns her. She never thought she'd actually get an apology out of him. Well she never thought she'd have a conversation with him either.

"Dick..." She's unsure of how to respond. Should she just forgive him? Can she?

"Really I am..." He sits up a bit straighter and looks her in the eye.

"I know you probably won't forgive me but I am sorry," his sincerity overwhelms Mac so she just stares at him. "I know I was a jerk to you, I know now and I really am sorry and I know it's not enough but it can be a start, right?"

"Wha..."

"I mean like we could be kinda friends since I'm like Logan's bff and you're Veronica's bff. You know?"

"Are you asking me if we can be friends?" She questions stunned. Dick just keeps surprising her in the oddest of ways.

"Uh I... Um ye, kinda, if you want."

"It will take time Dick," She gives him a half smile "I can't just forgive and forget," she tells him honestly.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, we could maybe be friends someday," She smiles a little more at his hopeful expression.

"Someday," He echoes like a promise.

"Yeah, thanks for the apology Dick" She really did appreciate it.

"I... You deserved it, I was horrible but I don't want to be anymore" He admits.

"That's good," She encourages him and thinks maybe they could be friends.

~~VM~~

"Hey, Dick?"

"Yeah Mackie?"

"You wanna get something to eat?"

"As long as it's not my brains," He says and Mac laughs hitting him on the shoulder playfully.

"Brains! I want your brains!" She laughs.

"Not funny Mackie! Not funny!" He says but gets up and follows her out the door.


	10. Correct saying is cake

**A.N/ I'm really sorry about the late update! I am hopefully going to continue this story... Read and Enjoy! I've updated my other stories as well...**

"You know what's weird?"Veronica asks while working on some files.

"The fact that you're asking," Logan comments from next to her as he reads his book.

"Har har." She fakes a laugh, "This weekend I felt like a normal teenage girl that wants her boyfriend back," She says as if it were the most bizarre thing in the world.

"Yeah, luckily that moment came before you turned twenty."

"Hey! You make it sound like I'm getting old. Remember you're the same age as I am," she pouts and starts to stand up.

"On the contrary my darling, I am in fact younger," he says smirking as he pulls her down to sit on his lap.

"Hmm are you sure about that? Your height tells a whole other story," her voices her words but it comes out soft and the insult is washed away.

"As does yours," he grins looking into her eyes.

"That's not fair," She tries to regain her voice. "Why can't I ever get away with height jokes about you?" She pouts a little and pulls away playfully.

"I'm too awesome to be joked about," he winks but she just rolls her eyes and pulls him by the collar closer to her and kisses him.

"I just didn't think about all the other problems, you know?"

"I'm open 24/7 exclusively for you, anytime you wanna forget," He kisses her cheek.

Veronica smiles and brings her lips to capture his in a kiss and it becomes quiet heated. When the kiss breaks she looks at him and bits her lip but suddenly their moment is broken by them hearing someone enter the main office.

They look at each other. Noticing that the person using a flashlight, Veronica switches the lamp off and Logan softly tells Veronica to stay back but of course her curious nature won't let her but he took lead.

They see the figure go to Keith's desk and start searching his drawers. Logan goes up behind him and chokes him from behind, the light flashes in the intruders face and Veronica sees that the intruder is Tim.

In disbelieve she marches in on them, Tim struggling to get away from Logan's gasp.

"What the hell are you doing?" Veronica yells and Tim looks as if he's a deer caught in headlights "Logan put him down," She finally said after contemplating whether or not to let Logan hit him. And Tim falls to the ground but Logan watches him with a keen eye.

"I, uh, I'm-"

"Formulating a lie, realising it's futile, begrudgingly telling the truth?" Veronica sarcastically scowls at the man as he gets to his feet.

"I'm trying to help Landry, okay? He gave-he gave your father the bug that someone planted in his phone. I'm hoping it will-it will lead to Mindy."

"How is it gonna _lead_ to Mindy?" She questions.  
><strong><br>**"I don't know. Uh, serial numbers?" Tim says.

"They don't have serial numbers." Logan says resulting in Veronica smiling proud and happy that he actually listens to her when she talks about stuff like that.

"Well, I didn't know! There's got to be a way. How would you do it?" Tim asks.  
><strong><br>**"Hmm. Well, first, she'd break into someone's office, act really weaselly, and then ask their advice." Logan angrily snarls at him, first for actually breaking in and possibly putting Veronica in danger and now bringing her into a case that she shouldn't be involved in.

He does not want her solving murders, he's seen the outcome. He does not want that again. Lilly was an exception but hell to the no is he gonna let her go on another murderer hunt.

"Pardon my manners, but I'm a little desperate. Landry...he didn't kill the dean. Mindy's framing him. He's a great man. I'm gonna do everything I can to help him. He has an alibi. He was at a convenience store at the time of the murder."

"And he's got the credit-card receipt to prove it?" Veronica asks and Logan looks at her in disbelieve.

"No, but he-but he talked to a woman. He gave her a cigarette. I-I know it means nothing, but your dad doesn't believe him. He's not looking for the witness. I'm his only hope...unless you help me."

Veronica is incredulous and asks, "You want my help?"

"Well, I...I need it. I'm-I'm not-I'm not good in the field. I am more of a thinker. I have to find this woman, talk to her. You might be an asset."

Veronica stares at him. Logan on the other hand, "No way in hell am I gonna let you use Veronica. You wanna catch murderers do it on your own."

"Logan," She pleads.

"Veronica," He says sternly.

"Logan," She pouts.

"Veronica," Not budging

"Logan come on, you can come with us, please, if-"

"Exactly Veronica, If."

"It's not like they've never caught the wrong guy before."

"Your dad Veronica, your dad is working on this case, you trust him remember?"

"Of course I do Logan, I'm helping him. We both want the same thing."

"Veronica, I think you should stay out of it."

"Logan"

"Veronica"

"Logan it's just a trip to the store, piece of pie."

"The correct saying is actually piece of cake," Tim interrupts the couple and Veronica glares at him "Uh I- Sorry."

"I'm afraid his big mouth might get you in danger, out there," Logan says glaring at Tim.

She sighs, "In and out Logan, ask questions and we're out. You'll be there, right? If he does anything, you can protect me," She says the last bit sweetly and Logan smiles a bit.

"Fine," He sighs

"Am I gone crazy or is that Mac and Dick? Together? Laughing? With each other?" Wallace asks bewildered.

Veronica and Logan immediately turn to the direction that Wallace is staring at in shock.

"I think we entered the twilight zone," Veronica says just as astounded as Wallace, Logan doesn't seem to be as shocked, kinda amused but not really shocked.

Veronica starts to get up but Logan stops her, pulling her into his lap and she looks at him in confusion but he just shakes his head.

"I'm trying to eat lunch here," Wallace indicates to his lunch making a fake grimace face.

Veronica rolls her eyes and gets off Logan as Logan makes kissy faces.

"Wallace, are you going out with a 09er too?" Veronica asks looking at him intently and Wallace raises his eyebrows.

"I heard John Enbom found someone new," Logan chuckles and Veronica bits back her laugh.

Before Wallace can comment Veronica asks, "So Wallace can be gay but Piz can't?" She raises her eyebrow and Wallace's glare at Logan turned into a look of amusement.

"I didn't say anything about Wallace being gay."

"You implied-"

"Back up-"

"What? Now you're bringing Back-up into this? He is not gay either." She pouts.

"He loves me, always jumping and licking my face," Logan smirks.

"When I tell him what you said, he'll be licking your blood of his teeth," She makes a glare at Logan.

"Hold up, I meant back up as in rewind, what's this about Piz being gay?"

"Oh Veronica didn't tell you? She thinks your dear old pal Piz is gay," Logan grins widely.

Wallace starts laughing and Veronica feels frustrated that everyone is against her.

"Oh come on Wallace, you cannot tell me that there wasn't a moment that you doubted his sexuality."

Wallace thinks for a moment and swallows, "Veronica's right."

"Boo ya!" Veronica triumphantly exclaims.

"But he's not gay," Wallace confirms.

"Boo YA!" Logan mimics Veronica's expression and Veronica sighs not wanting to get into this again.

"Hey guys," Piz sits down and smiles a bit uncomfortable as everyone stops talking, "What's going on?"

"We're taking a moment to question our sanity," Veronica answers, she's not really lying. She really just wanted to ask him if he was gay but it would be uncomfortable for him.

"Why?" He questions wearily.

"We just saw Mac and Dick together," Veronica answers once again.

"Laughing," Wallace adds visibly shaking his initial shock of the pair.

"And that's bad?" The confusion is evident on his face and in his words.

"Not really," Logan says; his dislike for Piz is known by the entire table. "My class is starting, I would skip but this petite blonde wants me to graduate so hasta lavista," He salutes then kisses Veronica and gets up.

"I'll walk you to class," She smiles somewhat dazed. "Later guys," and Logan smirks, taking her hand.

"Who's Dick?" The couple may have left but Piz's confusion still remained.

"Dick's a ruder, blonder version of Logan," Wallace says as he eats his potato chips.

"Another Murder solved, while sitting in class? Wow Sugarpuss you really do know all," Logan smiles, he's happy that she figured it out without getting into danger.

"Aw Shucks honey, it was pie," She says in a southern accent but she really is happy that Logan is proud of her.

"The correct saying is cake," He quotes Tim's words.

"Are you getting me any?" Veronica asks but Logan raises an eyebrow up, "I mean since you brought it up. Chocolate would be divine," Veronica smiles.

"Your wish is my command," He chuckles making his way to call up the order.

"Ooo my very own genie," She follows and wraps her arms around him from the back.

"Shall I get you ice cream too?"

"You shall," She laughs and he turns around bending his head to kiss her, she smiles into the kiss. He gives her peck when the kiss ends.

"Hey Logan, do you know what's up with Mac and Dick?" She asks curiously.

"Hmm if I tell you; whatever will you talk about at your slumber party?"

"We weren't planning on talking as much as dancing in our short shorts and hitting each other with pillows." She replies as she goes to sit on the sofa.

"Dude! You really do that?" Dick asks wide eyed as he enters the lounge.

"Yeah..." Veronica drags out smirking at the blonde's reaction. "I can get you in but you'll have blend in, you know. Hot shots or a night dress, I could totally give you a makeover!" She says in a sweet valley high voice.

"How about you just have it here?" Dick looks hopeful.

"How about no," Veronica says in her normal voice.

"Damn!"


	11. Birthday, Boys and Vegas?

**A.N/ Hey guys! I'm really super sorry about my late updates but I hope you understand that I don't have internet access on my laptop. Please try and bear with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**~~VM~~  
><strong>

"It's my birthday this weekend!" Parker excitedly shouts, "And we're all going away for the weekend, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Where exactly are we not saying no to?" Veronica asks with an amused tone. "'Cause you know my dad, he carries a gun and you know my boyfriend carries his jealously."

"Hush Veronica," She scolds the petite blonde as if she were a kid disturbing the class. "Logan's coming too," She states as if it's a fact, though it's the first time the brunette surfer has heard about her plans. "And your dad likes me, I made his daughter happy," she adds with a smug smile at her achievements.

"I made his daughter plenty happy, he still doesn't like me," Logan grumbles.

"You're the one sleeping with his daughter," Parker counters and once again smiles triumphantly, she loves being right.

"My dad likes you Logan, in his own way," Veronica reassures her boyfriend but even to her it doesn't sound very convincing.

"I find that hard to believe," Logan snorts.

"Anyway, my boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend?" Veronica and Mac ask simultaneously in surprise.

"Yip," She excitedly replies and before she can provide further information the comments start flowing.

"Who is this 'boyfriend' and why am I only hearing about him now?" Veronica questions with curiosity clearly booming from her words.

"The last I heard you went on one date and now you're on cloud 9," Mac says a bit incredulously.

"Ooh Parker's in wuv," Logan coos at her after hearing Mac's comment.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Wallace asks with confusion clearly visible on his face.

"Yeah, didn't you like me?" Piz asks with a bit of disappointment.

"Dude, conceited much?" Dick asks the guy with wavy hair.

"Why is Dick speaking like a teenage girl with one word and much?" Veronica whispers to Logan and he just shrugs in reply.

Parker decides to ignore all of their questions and comments except for Wallace's, "When I got Logan and Veronica to sing, I met a guy there, he was really cute but he was a little too clingy, I mean that literally," She visibly cringes. "There was this other guy that was there and he practically saved me from the clingy guy; he is really sweet and hot. And honestly that combination is hard to find!"

All the guys in the room grumble their disagreement and mumble comments about how they are the whole package; well that might have been Dick's words.

"I'd thought your type was more of the dorky front," Veronica smirks as she insults Logan, even if it's only him that knows it. Piz looks disappointed thinking Veronica was talking about him, Parker looks confused at the comment but ignores it.

"Seriously guys, I cannot date any of you. Logan and Veronica are meant for each other, I'd hate myself and I'd be the only girl ever to hope that their boyfriend would cheat on them with his ex."

"I would never cheat-"

"Logan would never cheat-"

Logan and Veronica argue in union, Logan smiles at Veronica.

"I said 'hoped'," She rolls her eyes. "By the way Dick is not my definition of sweet and he'd be so much better with Mac, both inside and out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mac asks with a surprised look but surprisingly calm voice.

"Have you seen you two together?" Parker asks but doesn't comment further on the couple as Mac awkwardly moved a few inches away from the blonde surfer. "Piz, you had your chance," She dismisses him and he's unsure of what to think of that. "Wallace, actually I'd maybe date you. Oh my god, Wallace is hot and sweet date-able material, how did I not see that before?" She says mostly to herself.

Wallace grins smugly but Parker says with a thoughtful expression, "Maybe it's because you're like Piz's best friend."

"Hey, hey, hey, Wallace is MY best friend -" Veronica argues as she shoots death glares at Piz for daring to steal her best friend.

"I said Piz's best friend not Piz is your best friend, sheesh Veronica chill," Parker points out her word choice and makes a note of Veronica's possessiveness; she once again is thankful that she hadn't dated Logan because if she had she would have probably signed for her death bed.

"Fine," Veronica grumbles but wants to say more though Logan holds her hand calming her down. Everyone is a surprised and amused at Veronica's reaction. Wallace is happy that he means so much to Veronica. Piz is visibly scared of the petite blonde girl and makes a note to not get on her bad side. He silently thanks the gods that he didn't get the chance to go out with her; she is a ball of scary.

"Right, so what's this guy's name anyway?" Logan asks deciding to get back on topic.

"Eli, he's just so adorable," Parker coos.

"Dude, I thought we were talking about a party not other dudes; that's just wrong."

"Fine, fine," Parker sighs. "We're going to Vegas for the weekend."

"Are you planning on eloping?" Veronica asks clearly not liking the idea.

"Dude, who cares? It's Vegas!" Dick exclaims excitedly, he looks like a child who has been told he is going to Disney Land. Though for Dick, Vegas is Disney Land.

"You should, Vegas is not exactly safe territory for you," Logan whispers to his friend.

"Dude, Vegas will always be good territory for me. No matter what," He says with a determined nod.

"What happened in Vegas?" Mac asks curiously as she heard their soft whispers.

"Stayed in Vegas," Dick completes the saying not knowing that Mac was actually asking him a question.

"Dick got married in Vegas," Veronica answers, Dick looks at her wide eyed and Logan shakes his head.

"You did what?" Mac screeches.

"Uh well I got an annulment," He shrugs.

"Why am I surprised? This is so you," Mac shakes her head.

"Hey!" He says defensively then shrugs and nods.

"Right... I'm not eloping though I wouldn't be surprised if Logan and Veronica do."

"Joke about that in front of my father and see if he still likes you," Veronica deadpans.

"I wouldn't want Dick accusing me of copying him for my entire life," Logan replies but the idea doesn't sound bad to him though the thought of Veronica's dad killing him kinda puts a damper on it.

"We all know you want to," Parker smirks.

Veronica and Logan look at each other as if trying to contemplate if the other really wants to but as soon as they look at each other they glance away.

"So, Vegas birthday party? We aren't even twenty yet," Piz says.

"Dude, you've never been to Vegas!" Dick exclaims astonished and looks at Piz as if he were an alien.

"What would I do there?" Piz asks.

"Get married," Logan suggests.

"Dude, you and Logan are the only people that have been to Vegas in this room," Wallace points out.

"That's not true, Veronica's been there," Logan argues.

"Yeah but I didn't get to do anything remember? You and Lilly bragged so much about how you could get me into a club but when push came to shove no amount of Lilly's flirting and your influencing could get us in after he destroyed our very fake, fake ID's."

"Hey, we could have so got you in if it wasn't for your father showing up," Logan defends.

"Your father caught you and you are still alive?" Mac asks her wide-eyed.

"Showed up and caught are very different words," Logan emphasises.

"Well dad was away for business and we were meant to be in LA but they decided to take a detour and with Duncan not there, I was outnumbered by the wild-ones. We didn't know my dad was in Vegas. Anyway I saw my dad's car-"

"Of course you know his license plate by heart," Parker remarks.

"And thank god I did, or else I'd probably be dead."

"You exaggerate too much, your dad loves you too much you'd probably just be grounded for life or something," Logan says casually earning him a hit from Veronica.

"Right so how about I tell them how you and Lilly were scared outta your pants?" Veronica challenges and Logan's face pales.

"Oh this is gonna be good," Wallace says with a smirk.

"I was kidding, but if I was caught I might be dead," Logan says and the room fills with silence then Logan adds, "'Cause your dad would totally have shot me for taking his baby to Vegas," he laughs trying to ease the tension and silently curses himself for bringing up his dark past.

"Logan..." Veronica starts wanting to address the issue but doesn't want to do so in front of all their friends, "My dad is not one for blaming one on other peoples actions though I'm sure he wouldn't miss the opportunity to make you and Lilly shit your pants," she jokes lightly and Logan sends her a grateful look.

"Dude, you'd so be crazy to not be shitting your pants when you get caught doing wrong by Sheriff Mars! Damn even if you aren't doing wrong he could make you shit your pants!" Dick exclaims loudly with a shudder.

"Right, anyway as I said we are going to Vegas for the weekend, we are not going clubbing and stuff. We're taking a road trip, my cousin stays there and she's throwing a party for me-"

"Wait, Vegas but no Vegas?" Dick asks confused.

"Dick in case you haven't realized we are underage," Parker points out.

"Yeah but we could totally get you guys in," Dick replies happily as he provides the solution.

"Yeah, now the fake ID's are foolproof as provided by Veronica Mars," Logan winks at her.

"Hey! I am so not going to get fake ID's so you can get drunk and gamble."

"We already have fake ID's thanks to you Veronica," Mac says though regrets it when she gets a glare from the petite blonde and an enthusiastic shout from the tall blonde.

"Well, we could but then how exactly would we explain that to Keith Mars?" Parker asks not wanting to lie to her friend's father.

"I'm sure you'll find a way, he likes you, you made his daughter happy," Logan mocks trying to stifle his laugh at Parker's glare.

~~VM~~

**This story is going AU! Sorry for not mentioning that before...**

**I'm not sure how long this story will continue...  
><strong>

**Let me know if you still like this story  
><strong>

**Please Review :)  
><strong>

**I'm going to start a new story but it will be posted under Veronica Mars/Glee Crossover. It's called 'Glee in Neptune' and though I might take long to upload, the chapters are long, I really love writing it. I've written a few chapters but in between there's missing piece and if you read it and review I could hopefully fill it because I get ideas by your reviews even if you don't know it!  
><strong>


	12. Where's the line for like & like, like?

**AN/ Thank you so much for all your reviews, especially those that I couldn't reply to. I'd like to thank Nichole, who unknowingly gave me an idea for a scene. I couldn't reply to your review. I didn't want them to know/think it was Weevil but when I read your review I had a thought and hence was born a scene for LoVe!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's long, to thank you for being so patient and understanding.**

~~VM~~

"So what do you think about Parker's birthday party weekend plans?" Logan asks as he hands her the coffee.

"I was more concentrated on the fact that Parker's dating a guy named Eli and the only Eli I know is Weevil," Veronica says as she sips on her coffee with a curious glint in her eye.

"Weevil?" He questions with clear distaste in his voice. "She described him as hot and sweet." He recalls the conversation. "Pool boy's neither," He shakes his head with a look that says it's impossible for him to be wrong.

"Logan!" She chastises him. "You really need to stop insulting him."

"Yeah," He says but his voice clearly indicates that he is not going to any time soon.

"Well, I guess there could be another Eli; I can't really picture them together," She gets a thoughtful look on her face and Logan realises that his girlfriend is probably going to continue talking about this topic unless he changes it.

"Yeah, as much as I would love to discuss Parker's love life, Parker's party is a rather interesting topic as well," He voices breaking her train of thought.

She looks at him with amusement followed by an eye roll as she replies, "Right, you just love that you're going to Vegas."

"True but more importantly I love that I'm going to Vegas with you," He says as he stares at her with intensity, she tries hiding her smile but he sees the edges perking up.

"Really?" She tilts her head and asks, "Are you planning on eloping?"

"I'm pretty sure that one doesn't 'plan' to elope. See the concept of eloping is spontaneous."

Veronica fakes a frown and is about to say something in reply but is interrupted by the sound of Mac's shout, "Dick!"

The couple is shocked to see that Dick is beating up a very scared boy and Mac is trying to get Dick to stop while watching in horror.

"Dick! Stop it!" She yells, Dick reluctantly stopped but held the guy down.

"Don't touch her ever again," Dick threatens the boy.

"Dick, he's my boyfriend," Mac yells as she pushes him away from Bronson, who is lying on the floor and helps him up.

Dick had only punched him twice before Mac told him to stop. Bronson had a bleeding nose and struggled while he got up as he wiped away the blood and looked terrified.

Dick looks shocked and glances at Mac who is trying to take care of the boy that's supposedly her boyfriend and marches out the food court.

Veronica and Logan look shocked at the scene that played out in front of them. They turn to each other and each indicates that they are going after their respective friends and the nod at each other with a supportive look.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Veronica asks with concern.

Mac looks at her and was about to reply but Bronson says, "That guy just attacked me! Like a freakin' animal," He says as he turns to look at Mac. "Who was that and how do you know him?"

"That's Dick and he's Veronica's boyfriend's best friend," Mac answers in the most general and simplest definition her mind allows.

"Right, why did he punch me and tell me not to 'touch' you?" He's doubt in Mac's definition of Dick is very visible in his voice.

"Are we really having this conversation here?" Mac asks, clearly not wanting her personal life discussed in the food court with prying ears.

"I should leave-" Veronica starts but she's cut off.

"Yeah, we are," Bronson says not liking that the tall blonde guy felt the need to defend his girlfriend.

"Fine," Mac sighs with frustration, "and I don't know," Mac answers his question of Dick's need to defend her. She really didn't know what went through Dick's mind,_ doesn't he do that to girls all the time and I know that they all aren't his girlfriend._

"Well, what were you doing with him if he's your friend's boyfriend's friend? How does that make him your friend?" The accusations fly out Bronson's mouth.

"Are you asking me if I cheated on you?" Mac asks with disbelieve.

"No, but since you brought the question up," Bronson retorts.

"I cannot believe you! He's my friend. I shouldn't be explaining this to you," Mac says with frustration.

"He's your friend? I thought he was Veronica's boyfriend's friend."

"He is. That's how he became my friend." Mac doesn't know why she's going around in circles with this conversation. Is Dick even her friend? She's not sure. He had said that he wanted to be friends but Mac's not sure if they are friends yet.

"Mac, you just lied and got caught," He stares at her with disbelieve and she's looking at him like he's crazy because she did not lie. She's anything but she's not a cheater.

"I did not lie. He is who I said he was," Mac insists and by the way that Bronson is looking at her she's not sure if she wants to continue their relationship. If a person likes you so much how could they look at you with disgust?

"Why didn't you just say that he was your friend in the first place?" Bronson questions as he does not believe Mac and just wants her to admit the truth. Honesty is all he's asking for.

"Because I was angry at him for hitting you!" Mac finally lets out a little bit of her frustration. She's a rational girl. She's a logical girl. That's why she's so good with computers. But she's also a girl with emotions.

"And now you're not?"

"No, because you're acting like a jerk," Mac semi-yells at him though her irritation is visible.

"'Cause your friend punched me twice and threatened me for no reason," Bronson argues.

"You grabbed my ass in front of everyone," Mac defends 'her friend's' actions. Sure Dick is a jerk but he was defending her honour so logically he shouldn't be blamed for being a gentleman, right?

"Yeah, so? You're my girlfriend," Bronson defends his actions.

"That does not give you the right to objectify me," Mac argues and inwardly smiles at her logical statement.

"That doesn't give him a right to hit me," Bronson counters.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Mac finally asks, she really does not want to continue this conversation, especially in the food court.

"Apparently he's your friend," Bronson points out and Mac is annoyed that he's acting so much like a baby.

"Right, so he needs to be put in a corner and face the board? No, maybe detention," Mac suggests sarcastically.

"I can't believe you're joking about this."

"I can't believe you're acting like a child."

"I'm not acting like anything a child Mac; this is how I'm feeling."

"You feel that I should punish Dick for something he did because he's my friend and you're my boyfriend?" Mac clarifies.

"Yes and what he did was wrong."

"He was wrong is protecting my virtue?" Mac questions him. "He didn't know who you was."

"So your male friend didn't know you had a boyfriend?"

"It never came up," Mac shrugs and that seemed to aggravate Bronson.

"So when you're with him, you forget that you have a boyfriend?"

"I didn't say that. Why are you looking into things that aren't there?"

"I'm just trying to make sense of all this."

"What's there to make sense of? It's either you believe me or you don't. It's either you let it go or you don't," Mac points out and realises that it all comes down to the fact that he doesn't trust her and know it all depends on his answer and frankly she won't be all that disappointed if he chose the latter.

"Maybe I don't," Bronson whispers.

"You don't?" Mac clarifies.

"I don't know," Bronson looks utterly confused and wonders when did this conversation lead to a determination of their relationship status.

"I'm not going to punish Dick for something that he didn't know about. I'm not going to punish him for him thinking that he was helping me. I'm not going to stop being friends with him. I'm not blaming you for being angry at him. I'm not going to be angry at him. I'm not going to stop you from talking to him if you want an apology or something. I'm not picking sides. I'm not going to stop you from breaking up with me because I think that the only reason you could have is not trusting me and I don't want to be in a relationship where there's no trust."

"So you're not going to do anything about what just happened?"

"No, because he was right in from his perspective and you were right from yours. But from my perspective I see this conversation continuing because you don't believe me," Mac states all the facts that she's put together. That's the best way she can deal with this situation is to deal with it from a logical perspective.

"You don't?" Mac asks when Bronson remains silent.

"My head hurts," He says softly.

The answer should not be conflicting to him if he did trust her. Mac sighs and says, "It should have been feeling better not worse."

"It doesn't make sense," Bronson says.

Veronica is beside the couple throughout their conversation and she had followed the conversation and picked up on things about Mac and she had also realised that Mac handles situations way better than her. She had stayed silent beside her friend offering her moral support even though Veronica was sure her friend didn't need it. Though now she is utterly confused with the way the couple is speaking.

"It shouldn't have to, you should just know," Mac says softly as she realises she's not that angry anymore, she's just tire and she really wants this to be over.

"I don't," He shakes his head answering the question of where their relation stands.

Mac nods her while Veronica stands with shock replying the scene that happened and wonders what the just happened?

"What just happened?" Veronica voices her doubts.

"We just broke up," Mac clears the confusion on her friends face.

Veronica looks at Mac with wide eyes and really tries to get the conversation to make sense to her.

~~VM~~

"Hey! Dick! Wait up, man!" Logan yells as he jogs after Dick.

"What? Ronnie not keeping you busy enough?" Dick growls not in the mood for company.

Logan ignores his friend's anger and questions him, "What happened back there?"

"Don't act like you didn't see."

"I'm not," Logan looks at his friend in surprise. "But I don't know what happened."

"What you saw is what happened."

"Why'd you trash the guy?" Logan asks, deciding the direct approach is always the better option with Dick.

"He grabbed Mac's ass!" Dick says with a bit of anger visible.

"So you beat him?" Logan questions his friend, he'd never seen Dick defend anyone's virtue.

"You'd do the same thing if it was Ronnie," Dick counters.

"I love Veronica, what's Mac to you?" Logan raises his eyebrow at his blonde friend.

"She's my friend and he was like personifying her," Dick replies with annoyance at the boy that he punched.

"Objectifying," Logan corrects him.

"Yeah whatever," Dick shrugs it off, he doesn't care, all he knows is that he was right, for once he had done the honourable thing.

"Dick, you beat her boyfriend."

"You beat Ronnie's boyfriends before," Dick defends; he can't believe Logan, of all people, is giving him shit about this.

"Yeah but I love Veronica," Logan emphasises.

"Yeah but you can't give me shit for something you did as well, that shit's like hypocritical."

"Dick, I'm not giving you shit. I wanna know what's going on with you," Logan says sincerely.

"Dude, don't we spend enough time with girls?" Dick asks though it's obvious that it's rhetorical. "Why'd you want to start talking like them? Let's go surfing"

"You like Mac," Logan states as he notices Dick's avoidance of the subject.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dick you like, like Mac," Logan says and he's kinda amused at the reaction that he's getting from Dick.

"Dude, shut your face before anyone, especially your snooping blonde girlfriend hears you," Dick grumbles "You coming or not?"

"Fine," Logan inwardly smiles, "but we gotta be back when my class starts."

"Dude, you're whipped. You never cared before."

"Ya, you laugh it up now, when Mac's making you go to class then we'll see who has the last laugh," Logan smirks at Dick's astonished facial expression.

"Dude!"

~~VM~~

"Are you okay?" Veronica asks Mac when they are in the safety of the closed dorm room.

"Surprisingly yes, I knew we wouldn't last. He was a bit too adventurous for me."

"Yeah, morning hikes," Veronica recalls. "Two words that should never be associated with you."

Mac laughs and says, "Ain't that the truth."

"How about sunset surfing?" Veronica tries to stifle her laugh and Mac glares at her.

"You're so funny, you should totally do stand-up."

"Hey, I even used alliteration or was it assonance? I always get those mixed up somehow."

"That's not the only thing you're getting mixed up."

"Meaning?"

"You're the one dating a surfer not me," Mac points out and Veronica smiles.

"Yip, got 'em at a kiss one, get one free special, just for you."

"Veronica!" Mac exclaims with a scandalous look.

After a moment, Veronica suddenly becomes a little serious, "Q?"

"Yeah, Bond?"

"Do you like, like Dick?"

Mac looks at her with a shocked look on her face, "Of course not! Veronica! He's Dick."

"He's Dick," Veronica repeats but she doesn't sound sure of Mac's answer. She'd used the same line with Logan. 'He's Logan!' I cannot like him. He's Lilly's ex boyfriend. He's Duncan's best friend. He's my nemesis. He broke my heart. Then it changed to 'He's Logan' He's the guy I love.

"He's Dick," Mac repeats.

"Yeah," Veronica tries to sound convincing but fails.

"I do not like Dick!" Mac shouts.

~~VM~~

"So you seriously do have a boyfriend?" Piz asks as he flips his wavy hair away from his eyes.

"Yes. Why do you find that hard to believe? Or that I would lie about it?" Parker questions him with utter confusion.

"I'm just making sure," He stutters a bit. He doesn't know why but the thought of Parker with a new boyfriend doesn't seem right to him, it felt as though about a day ago she was into him and now she's not. He doesn't want to rationalise his thoughts but reality doesn't feel right to him.

"Right," She looks at him sceptically but doesn't really want to go in detail about the topic even if she has a feeling Piz is not being honest. For once she wants to let it be. Maybe she'll hook him up with someone. Then again she doesn't want a girl to feel rejected because he's not into them or something.

"So, do I know him?" He fishes for clues.

"I don't know, Piz. I don't exactly keep a record of all the people you know," Parker is surprised at her words. _Damn, I spend way too much with Veronica and Logan._

Piz is just as surprised, he lets out a laugh which sounds a bit awkward. "It would be weird if you did though," He jokes.

"Weird?" Parker lets out a laugh which sounds the complete opposite of Piz's forced and awkward laugh. "It'd be downright crazy, stalker crazy-"

"You're being stalked?" A surprised and worried voice asks.

Parker and Piz turn to see their blonde petite friend, who has a confused expression with worried eyes staring at them, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Veronica!" Parker smiles and goes to hug her petite friend, hugging is sort of a habit that formed when greeting. "No, I'm not being stalked, we were just talking," Parker dismisses it.

"About stalkers?" Veronica looks at them sceptically.

"Not really, but it kind of lead up there," Piz says with a light smile wanting to be a part of the conversation.

Piz looked like he wanted to say more but Parker starts to speak, "Why did you look so serious? Like someone might actually be stalking me?" Parker's eyes are wide at the possibility.

"No, no nothing like that. It's just my PI instincts and I have been hired to find stalkers before."

"Really?" Piz looks at her with wide eyes as if he's comic book had come to life is how he felt when he spoke to Veronica. "When?"

"In high school-"

"Aw Sugarpuss, reminiscing the good ole days without me?" Logan asks putting his hand around Veronica's waste pulling her against him and kissing her cheek and then gives her the small pie bag.

"Ohh you got me pie, yummm," Veronica smiles as she happily takes the pie from him. Veronica's interest in the pie made her forget about Logan's smartass question.

"Gosh, Veronica you really do need to start eating healthier," Parker comments as she watches her friend with the pie.

"Are you calling me fat?" Veronica eyes the taller blonde.

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Parker raises her eyebrows, "You're nowhere near." Parker shakes her head.

Veronica frowns, "Gee, thanks Parker."

"Seriously Veronica, do you know how much of disease you can get by eating unhealthy?" Parker questions the petite girl.

Veronica looks Parker in the eye, "If you're trying to get me to not eat this pie, it's not gonna work. I had biology in high school. Thanks to my awesome balanced diet I can eat pie whenever I want."

"Really? What does your awesome diet consist off? Italian food and sundae's with a cherry on top?" Parker counters.

"I don't see what's wrong with that. I have all of my pyramid foods in my diet. And I don't only eat Italian, you know."

"Yeah, Mexican, Chinese. Many other take out places," Parker counts off with her fingers.

Logan knows better than to argue with Veronica about food and Piz just looks scared.

"Are we getting take-out? I swear I could tell you guys were talking about food when I saw Veronica's face," Wallace asks as he comes into their view.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Veronica asks with offence.

"You're very passionate about food, is all," Wallace remarks with a smirk.

"Yeah, Veronica if you didn't wanna become a CIA, you could have totally become a food critic," Piz comments after being out of the conversation for way too long.

"FBI not CIA," Veronica corrects him. "Can we go sit? I don't really want to stand and eat."

"Yeah, uh, do you guys want anything?" Logan asks politely. "I'm gonna get a coke," He says after a second, not wanting to sound like a waiter.

"You do know that you can get Kidney stones with coke, right?"

"Doubt my kidney is any good anyway," Logan remarks, he's a pretty healthy guy. The only thing bad about his diet was that he drank but his years of being healthy should beneficial in helping that problem.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't try and salvage what's left of it. What if you had Kidney failure?" Parker lectures him but realises the tension it caused Veronica and decides maybe she shouldn't have said so much and then jokes. "Who's going to be able to afford Veronica's eating habits?"

"Don't worry Parker, I'm not planning on going anywhere. Veronica's not going to get the chance to look for anyone else to feed her. That duty is all mine," Logan glances at Veronica and notices that she's tense. After everything that's happened, Logan will not let health be the cause to separate them.

"My, my Logan, you sure are a proud food keeper, aren't you?" Parker smirks, she's really proud of herself for successfully helping the two of them get together.

"Yeah, yeah, he is. I'll come with you and decide what I'd like to drink," Wallace says finally.

"I'll come too," Piz says as he does not want to be awkwardly standing or sitting next to the blondes.

"I'd like a fruit juice please. I'll sit with Veronica," Parker says.

When the boys are gone out of hearing range Parker decides to talk to her friend about what is obviously bothering her. "Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Parker asks with concern.

"Nothing."

"Veronica," Parker emphasises her name, letting her know that she's not letting the subject drop.

Veronica sighs, "It's just that, Logan and I are really good you know? We're finally a stable couple. We've reached a level that I never thought that I'd have with anyone. I'm not scared that he's going to intentionally leave me but when you just said that? Kidney stones. Logan, he was a big drinker. He stopped but he started from a young age and drank in abundance. I know Logan's healthy, physically and on the outside but what about inside? And I know everyone thinks that I eat like a pig but I do make sure to eat healthy though not all the time, my main meals consists of something healthy and that's better than most people, right?"

"Veronica, the chances of Logan having any disease internally are-"

"Parker, I did biology remember? There are a lot of things that can trigger a disease. I never really worried about that but now that I think of it. It's scary."

"Veronica, you shouldn't look too into things. But you guys can go for a full body check-up to put your mind to ease. I do think that you should eat a little healthier though," Parker advises her friend.

"Thanks Parker," Veronica gives her a small smile.

"No problem," Parker smiles back at her.

"No, I mean thanks for everything. I don't think that I'd be here if it wasn't for you," Veronica says sincerely.

"Sure you would," Parker replies and she honestly believes that no matter what happened that one day they would have gotten back together.

"Maybe I would have, one day in the far future but thanks to you I'm happy now with Logan. I- I never had this. There was always fear lurking but now I'm really in a good place."

"Veronica, you risked your life to bring me peace of mind. You have no idea how much you helped me. You and Mac have been everything and more that I could ever ask for in best friends. I don't know how I would have survived without you guys. I'm really happy that I could do something that made you be in a good place like you did for me."

Veronica could barely hold in her tears. She grabbed Parker and pulled her in a hug. The both girls hugged each other and absorbed their tears trying to regain themselves.

Veronica had never thought she'd have this bond again but here she is with a girl but here she is and she has it with Mac and Parker.

The guys come back.

"What's wrong?" Logan asks immediately when he looked at Veronica.

Piz looked puzzled, to him the girls looked normal but they were now sitting next to each other, then he notices that Veronica looks a little teary eyed.

Wallace noticed immediately that Veronica flushed face and new that she must have being crying or trying not to cry.

Veronica smiles, "Oh just one of our girly talks."

Logan frowns a little trying to judge if that was really the reasons and when he looks at Veronica's eyes he sees that she's actually not hurt or sad. He then raises his eyebrows in amusement at the girls giggles and smiles. He knows that Veronica says she hates girl talks and maybe she does a little but she secretly does like it maybe a little.

**~~VM~~**

**Did you like it? Review! :)**

**BTW I totally forgot about Bronson and then when I realised that he was Mac's boyfriend I had to break them up. I ship MaDi! :)  
><strong>


	13. The Road Ahead

**A.N. Hey guys sorry again for the slow updates. Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

**~~VM~~  
><strong>

"Everyone ready?" Parker asks with shout as they finish loading everything into the RV.

"Yes. I can't believe you actually want to go in a RV. We're not going that far you know," Veronica comments.

"Dude, we have cars that would be suitable to get us all there," Dick says. "Or we could totally fly, it'd be way faster."

"Where's the fun in that?" Parker pouts.

"So when is your boyfriend getting here?" Mac asks.

"Oh, in a bit, don't you worry."

"How is it fair that we had to be here early, up and about and he has leeway?" Logan asks.

Logan likes sleeping till late. Not that he does, but it would be nice if he could. For once he actually had the chance but no, Veronica came in the suite and jumped on top of him and shouted quiet loudly that he needed to get his lazy ass up. That was no fun for Logan, well until he pinned her down and kissed her. She refused to do more since Wallace and Piz were waking Dick up as well.

"He's a light traveller and he'll be here any minute."

"It's like you're hiding him until the last moment," Veronica asks with her curiosity building up.

"The most memorable moments are ones that happen when the curtains about to drop," Parker says playfully.

"Dude, are we going to see a play? 'Cause Shakespeare's boring."

"Dick, not all plays are Shakespeare," Mac starts to say but then realises that he hasn't spoken to her since he punched her then boyfriend and she's not sure what's going through his mind. She does not want high school Dick back. She has gotten used to having Dick around, joking around with Dick, having Dick say weirdly random things. She doesn't know if being expecting of him is a good thing or a bad thing. She never really questioned it before. Until Veronica Mars put thoughts in her head!

"But Mackie, all look the same and they speak the same and they are all boring in the same way!" Dick whined and Mac was surprised that he didn't look conflicted or confused in addressing her. He just looked natural. He looked like the normal goofy Dick.

"Dick! How can you ever think that? Have you never seen 'Wicked'? It's the best play ever!" Parker exclaims with wide eyes as she looks at the blonde surfer.

"Duh, since I have no clue what you're talking about," Dick looks at Parker as if she's lost her sanity.

"What Parker means is that not all plays are boring and Shakespeare's plays aren't boring either," Veronica decides to intervene before the two blondes go to war on who is right and who is not.

"Dude, the dude's work isn't even in normal English, or any other natural language. He just decided to make up his own language. Why? 'Cause he wanted to make English more difficult than it already was! If he didn't invent it, we wouldn't have had to learn it!" Dick argues, though it didn't make a difference to him, he remembers Shakespeare as a lullaby in English period.

"There weren't any words to describe how he felt so he made his own," Logan says, he actually did like Shakespeare, not that he would bring that up now.

"Didn't the dude know that actions spoke louder than words?" Dick asks. Dick, for one, believed in that saying. He knew that he wasn't good with words. Or maybe it was because he wasn't a fan of words. He felt that words usually did more harm than good. And personally, Dick liked being a simple guy. Words would complicate everything, that's not cool with him.

Mac wondered if Dick really did believe his statement. If actions spoke louder than words, what was Dick saying by punching a guy who grabbed her ass? Then again by describing his action in words would negate the entire point, wouldn't it? But did it mean that he cared for her?

"Apparently they didn't realise it in the time 1660's or was it 1880's?" Veronica says thoughtfully. She for one didn't like literature as much as, say Logan. She got an A for English, of course, but it had taken a lot of work, way more work than it should. She's more of a Math kind of girl. She thinks back on senior year, _oh easy English would have been much easier if I had been dating Logan than._

Their discussion was interrupted by the sound of a motor cycle pulling up. Parker squealed with joy and went to his side immediately.

Everyone else stood with shocked expressions and their mouths hung agape. Veronica turned to Logan and raised her eyebrow with a sigh. Logan gave her a look of disbelieve, he feels as if his eyes are truly deceiving him or maybe he's under some sort of illusion.

"Guys, this is Eli. Though I guess you're more familiar with the name 'Weevil'," Parker smirks and tries to hide her laugh.

"You do know what this means, right?" Veronica whispers to Logan. Logan looks at her, clearly expecting an 'I told you so.' "Veronica Mars is always right."

Logan sighs and says, "I'll never doubt you again, oh great one." He shakes his head.

"Damn girl, of all the Eli's in the world, it had to be Weevil?" Wallace shakes his head, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Parker's sweet and adorable boyfriend is Eli 'Weevil' Navarro.

"Well, how many Eli's do we know?" Mac says once she found her voice from the shock.

"All I know is that I was right, as usual," Veronica smirks.

"How so?" Parker asks.

"She figured it was Weevil. I have no idea how she got Weevil from 'hot', 'sweet' and 'adorable'," Logan says with surprise evident.

"You called me adorable?" Weevil looks at her with amusement.

"Well, you are," Parker giggles and pinches his cheeks.

"Aw, see Logan, he's adorable," Veronica gushes and mimics Parkers actions with Logan's cheeks.

"Aren't you a comedic act today," Logan says and pinches her nose.

"Today? I'm sure I had comedic acts scheduled to be a daily event," Veronica says as she tilts her head.

"Wait, you're dating a biker?" Piz asks; he's the only one that's not familiar with Parker's new boyfriend.

"Dude, she's dating the former leader of the PCHer biker gang," Dick states and shakes his head at the weirdness that suddenly seemed to surround him.

"Right, so let's get this party started!" Parker shouts excitedly.

Parker goes in first, leaving her friends to follow. When Veronica's about to get on, she grabs Weevil's collar and pulls him closer.

"Hurt her and I'll tazer your ass, got it?" Veronica threatens the former gang leader.

Weevil raises his eyebrows but he can see Veronica's serious so he nods and says, "Wasn't planning on it."

"Good, we'll be having a talk," She gives him an 'I'm watching you' look. Veronica thinks that maybe she needs to have a talk to Dick as well. Maybe, she should just get them together and talk to them, would that work? Probably not.

"Done threatening the resident's criminal?" Logan asks as he puts an arm around her.

"For now," She sighs.

Veronica is exhausted. She had woken up, probably before the sun. Like Logan, she loves sleeping in. Though Logan can be a morning person, Veronica cannot function without coffee during early mornings. Now would be perfect for her to snuggle up with her warm and cosy boyfriend and just fall asleep but Parker is in a hyped mood which means loudness is sure to ensue.

Logan kisses her forehead and lets her relax on him. He knows she's had an early start to the morning, since she constantly reminded him off it in the hotel room.

"Weevil's driving, really? Can he drive anything other than his bike?" Wallace asks.

Weevil was about to respond but Parker replies first, "Wallace, let's all play nice. I thought you got over the flagpole thing?"

Everyone tries to stifle their laugh. "Hey, don't be hating. I thought we weren't gonna talk about that? I am a very forgiving person. I helped him out a week after the incident."

Weevil snorts, "Yeah right, you-"

Before Weevil can complete his insult Veronica says, "That's true, Wallace has a heart of gold. And he did play a big part in getting you out of jail, Weevil; you should learn to be nicer to him."

Weevil hadn't known that Wallace did anything for him but he figured they were good, well kind of.

Weevil never really talked to any of Veronica's friends except Mac. Now that he's dating Parker, he is forced to spend time with all her friends, which consist of his fellow high school not-friends except Veronica, who is his friend. And a guy that looks really weird, maybe he's the species of 'normal' people Veronica talked about.

"I knew Wallace was a sweet heart," Parker says with a smile. "He even helps his enemies."

"Veronica helps her enemies too," Logan says with pride and fondness of the times when she helped him even when she didn't have to.

"For a price," Mac adds with a proud smirk.

"Not all the time," Logan says affectionately. He smiles when he notices that she has fallen off to sleep. He drops a kiss on her head and holds her tightly against him, keeping her warm and safe.

"Echolls is right; V really did do a lot of noble deeds," Weevil says in agreement.

Parker noticed that said girl was fast asleep and she smiled. She decided that she'd allow everyone to rest for now, it'd be best if she sat up front and just talked with her boyfriend for the moment.

Logan followed Veronica's lead and dozed off as well.

Mac hadn't decided on how she could handle Dick during this trip. She wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't sure what to think. Though she had hoped Wallace would be sit next to her but Dick had decided to sit next to her before anyone else had an option to.

The RV was normal sized; her family went camping all the time so they had bought an RV. Parker had asked if she could use it and Mac's parents were happy to provide the transport though Mac wasn't as happy when she realised that it would be a road trip instead of a quick flight. But the road trip would actually be cheaper for all of them, even if it didn't matter to Dick and Logan.

There were the normal facilities, lots of small compartments and space for bags and camping gear, a bathroom, a small stove and a sink, a table.

There was enough space for everyone, besides the two seats in the front there was space for seven more people. One couch was a three seater, which was the one that Logan and Veronica were occupying. Then there was the four seater which bent into a small 'L' shape in the end, you probably could have added another person and still be seated comfortably. That was where they were seated. Mac was on the right hand side of the vehicle, at the end. Dick was next to her, Piz was next to him and Wallace was next to Piz. Parker was currently in the front sitting next to Weevil but she could sit next to Veronica or in between one of them.

"Dude, my hair may be wavy, but it's way cooler than yours and it's all natural," Dick argues as he glares at the boy sitting next to him.

"Your hair is messy, my hair is neat," Piz points out.

"Chick's dig my hair the way it is. My hair is awesome and nothing you say will prove it otherwise!"

"But it's got rough edges."

"It's supposed to be like that, dude, dudes aren't meant to have silky hair or hair that falls over their eyes."

"Your hair is near your eyes as well! And it feels nice when it's smooth."

"Dude, your hair is like all over your face, mine has a cool style. Yours look like bangs that Veronica sometimes has."

"Guys! Stop, seriously, your'll are arguing over hair," Wallace finally intervenes.

"Which is ridiculous since mine is obviously much more awesome," Dick declares.

"Mac, please put an end to their ridiculous argument and tell them whose hair is better."

"What?" Mac says in surprise. "Wait, why'd you bring me into this? This is obviously a battle on a field I'm not qualified to judge."

"Mac, you have the coolest hair, apart from me. So you can totally judge," Dick says encouragingly.

"Thanks Dick but-"

"Dude, you just complimented her, that's like buttering up the judges, unfair," Piz pouts.

"Hey, I am a totally fair person. If I had to judge anything, I wouldn't base my decision on the person but the thing that I'm actually judging!" Mac defends herself.

"Totally, so tell us Mackie."

"No, Piz obviously feels that I will be unfair in my decision."

"No, he doesn't," Dick says and glares at Piz to agree with him.

"Yeah, sorry Mac. I was joking when I said that, I didn't mean it."

"Too late, ask Veronica when she wakes up. She will be totally unbiased."

"Please Mac," Dick pouts.

"Fine, how about I close my eyes and feel your hair and then I'll tell you which one feels better, that one will be the winner."

"But we wanna know which looks better," Dick says.

"Oh, that depends on what kind of look you like..."

"Mackie!"

"Yes, Dick?"

"Which do you like?"

"Uh, I'd hate if the guy I dated had neater hair than me, so Dick," Mac says nervously. There are a whole lot of other reasons to why Dick's hair is much better but Mac figures that the reason she gave is on neutral ground and reasonable enough.

"Boo ya!" Dick exclaims proudly.

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" Piz asks Mac.

"I think you should do whatever makes you more comfortable. I mean, you hair is cool but-"

"Not as cool as mine! And you should cut it 'cause my awesome look is unique and will so not be as awesome on you as it is on me!" Dick boosts.

"Dick! Stop being mean," Mac scolds.

"Sorry, but it's true. He shouldn't have dissed my hair in the first place."

Mac shakes her head in amusement. Dick stays silent for a while.

"Mac?"

"Hmm?"

"How's your boyfriend's nose?" Dick asks a bit unsure. He was just gonna never bring it up unless she did but he wants to know what she thinks about what he did since she didn't yell at him or anything.

"I wouldn't know, we broke up," She says a bit uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I guess." Dick says he's not sure why he's glad that Mac is single but he knows that he doesn't know what to say next.

"Yeah," Mac really doesn't want to talk about what happened in the food court.

"Yeah, you know I thought I was doing the honourable thing for once but I just made a mess out of everything as usual." Dick says and he's surprised at what he'd just said.

"Dick, you did do what you thought was right. It wasn't your fault that we broke up. We broke up because he didn't trust me enough and I didn't care enough to try and change that. That's why we broke up, it was our own faults not yours." Mac says, she didn't think that Dick would feel that way. He just seemed normal after it. He's better at masking his feelings than Veronica is.

"I'm glad that I can count on you if anyone tried anything on me," She adds as an afterthought which makes Dick smile.

~~VM~~

**Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

** I am curious to know whose hair do you like better, Dick or Piz? Both are similar but different if you get what I mean. Personally I like Dick's hair. **

**Review and let me know what you think. I need inspiration for the next chapter.  
><strong>


	14. Seven Hours and Thirty Minutes

"How long is this going to take?" Mac asks with an annoyed voice; Dick and Piz just would not stop with their hair comments. Mac was very surprised at how defensive Piz had gotten, she'd never seen the boy be anything other than nice.

"Why? Is Dick not paying enough attention to you?" Parker asks with a sly grin.

"No way!" Weevil snorts. "You and Richie Rich junior?" He asks with a look of disbelief.

"What?" Mac looks puzzled. "Why would you call him that?" Mac eyes Weevil, giving him a weird look. "And no, we aren't whatever you're thinking."

Weevil lifts his eyebrow, clearly not believing her but decides to drop it, since he does not do girl talk; though he'd kick Dick's ass if she wanted. "'Cause Logan's Richie Rich and he's like Logan's bbf or something," Weevil shrugs unsure of why he even attempted to explain.

"Aren't you observant," Parker comments with a sweet tone making it sound like a compliment. "I didn't know Logan was my competition for your attention," She fakes a pout.

Mac lets out a laugh and Parker follows. "That shit ain't funny," Weevil snorts again.

"Well, Parker does have a point. You and Logan spent an awful lot of time arguing. You know, Logan and Veronica called it foreplay, what do you call it?" Mac comments as she tries to stifle a laugh.

Weevil's eyes widen at Mac's words. He's not sure he'd heard her properly but when he hears them laughing, he's pretty sure. He'd never thought Mac was one to make that kind of jokes.

"You see what happens when you go around calling me adorable?" He remarks to Parker. "And that is just so wrong McKenzie. It's just a no," Weevil shakes his head in disgust.

Mac and Parker laugh at Weevil's expression. Mac decides to leave Weevil alone and get Parker to answer her question, "So how long will it take?"

"Well, it's about a six hour drive. We decided to get about a half hour break every two hours."

"That's seven and half hours altogether."

"Yeah, that's why I wanted an early start."

"Right, so we'll be there around half pass three since we left at eight am," Mac states, not really looking for confirmation but making sure that they will be at their destination at that particular time.

"Yes, Mac. Latest four."

"Yeah, Mac, you should wake up those lovebirds," Weevil says indicating to Logan and Veronica. "I'm about to stop."

"Two hours already?" Parker asks with a surprised look.

"Yeah, time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?" Weevil remarks but it doesn't sound sarcastic like it usually would have. He had enjoyed the time that he spent with Parker.

Mac walks over to Veronica and Logan. She pauses before she wakes them up and smirks. She takes out her phone and takes a picture of them. She puts it away and shakes her petite blonde friend.

"Veronica, wake up."

Veronica stirs in her sleep with a grumble and snuggles more into Logan. Logan also holds onto the blonde more tightly.

"Guy's wake up," Mac shakes Veronica but their reaction is the same.

Mac sighs and wonders what she should do, if Veronica was alone, it would be fairly easy to wake her up but with Logan she seems to react the opposite way. Instead of waking up she goes into a deeper sleep.

Mac had an idea and cringed a bit before she had to do her duty. With a heavy sigh she let out a squeal which was what made her cringe in the first place. "Oh my gosh! Veronica! Weevil bought Parker a pony!" Mac felt that her voice was defiantly cringe worthy.

The guys all looked at Mac as if she'd gone crazy but before anyone could comment Veronica shoot up from her sleep.

"What? Where?" Veronica's questions fly out as she sits up straighter and blinks a few times to adjust to the light.

Logan reacts fast when he feels the sudden movement of his girlfriend waking up.

"What happened?" Logan asks with concern.

Mac laughs at their reactions and Veronica pouts when she realises that Mac had lied about the pony.

Dick was fast enough to take a picture of them, because their reaction? Was priceless!

"Mac-Attack, so not funny!"

"Dude, totally was!" Dick laughs and then wiggles his phone. "Got the proof."

"Casablancas, you better delete that image or else," Veronica threatens the blonde haired surfer boy who was a bit too far out of her reach for the moment, she was seriously contemplating on whether or not if she should jump at him and force the phone out of his grasp though she was feeling a bit light headed due to her sudden movement.

"Logan, get your girlfriend under control," Dick chuckles but he moves further away, trying to hide behind Mac with hope that she would not attack her computer whiz friend just to get to him.

"What's going on?" Logan asks cautiously.

"Mac used Veronica's one desire against her," Wallace comments after his laugh had subsided he looked at them with amusement.

Piz looks astonished at the sudden scene, it looked funny but he didn't really understand it._ Why would Veronica care if Parker had a pony? It made no sense. And since when did Mac screech? I feel like I'm in the twilight zone since Parker got a biker boyfriend._

"Me?" Logan asks with a quirked eyebrow and a light expression of amusement.

"Yea," Mac nods and just as fast changes it to a shake of no, "No," She says sharply. And then simply says, "A pony."

Logan frowns that it was not him, though he smiles at Veronica's hint of innocence that is very rarely found. "I can get you a pony."

"And then where am I gonna put it?" Veronica questions as she lifts an eyebrow. She had never asked Logan to buy her a pony because she knew that he could.

The joke had always been between her and her father ever since she was a little girl. At that stage, when she was six, she actually did want a pony.

"_Daddy, why do princes ride of with a horse when a pony is so much cuter?" The blonde haired girl asks her father while watching an episode of one of her favourite cartoons, 'My Little Pony.'_

"_Well, sweety, a pony is much more magical. Anyone can get a horse but you have to be very good to get a pony," Her father explains with the same expression of seriousness that Veronica had when she had asked her question._

"_Really?" Veronica looks at her father with bright sparkly eyes. "Daddy, I'm a good, kid." She states confidently._

_Keith looks at her unsure if he should nod or try explaining it different because he has a feeling that his daughter is about to ask him for a pony. _

_Veronica doesn't give him the opportunity and provides her evidence as to why she's a good kid. "I eat icky peas 'nd green veggies. And I brush my teeth. I bath when I come back from playing with Lilly. I complain not when Duncan says weird things. Oh, I helped Lilly get sand outta her hair. I didn't tell her that Duncan did it, and I didn't scold him for not saying thank you. I helped momma bake a chocolate cake. I wrote a poem for my teacher yesterday. Hmm, I got an A for my math test." Veronica smiles brightly and tilts her when she can't think of other things she's done recently._

_Keith can't help but chuckle at his daughter's seriousness; she looks too adorable so he just couldn't burst her bubble._

"_Sweety, I know you're a good girl, you're the best little girl a daddy could ask for," Keith smiles at his daughter's bright and happy expression. "See, ponies are magical but they have a lot of jobs to do."_

"_Oh, like when they have to turn the clouds different colours," Veronica nods with seriousness._

"_Sure, honey." Keith chuckles. "So when if you want a pony you gotta be so good that they'll notice you from the pink skies."_

"_Daddy, I want a pony. I promise I'll be good"_

_Keith couldn't buy her a pony but he sure took her to ride one after a month because he felt so guilty for telling her a lie. She would always look guiltily at him when she had done something that was not considered good. Though when she saw the pony, it had not looked anything like the cute ponies on 'My Little Pony' but she had a lot of fun riding it. She had found out her father's lie and had given him a long lecture but she continued to ask him to buy her a pony._

With time her friends had come to know about the joke of Veronica wanting a pony but they never knew the story behind it, except Lilly. Veronica had told her friend the entire story the day after it had happened.

"I'll get you a barn," Logan suggests. He didn't know why Veronica asked Keith for a pony but he assumed that at one point she may have actually wanted one and since he could get her a pony, why shouldn't he? He wanted all of Veronica's wishes to come true even if it was one of the past.

"Logan! Don't ruin my dream of wanting a pony by making it come true!" Veronica says with wide eyes.

"What?" Logan asks with confusion as he looks at his friends for help.

Everyone laughs at him while Veronica sighs dramatically.

~~VM~~

"Parker, do not try and defend him," Veronica warns when they settle on a bench.

"Veronica, I wasn't-"

"You weren't? Let me be angry Veronica for a second!"

"Angry Veronica? Or Jealous Veronica?" Mac questions with a lifted eyebrow.

Veronica frowns and turns toward the pair."When did we become this?" She asks trying to avoid her anger.

"Become what, exactly?" Mac asks with a confused look.

"You know, the group," Veronica tries to explain and uses her hands to indicate to the RV, which was where the guys were and them, who were outside. "And then we divide into girls and boys when things happen to talk about stuff," She states.

"Veronica, that's normal," Parker says each word carefully as if each were a trigger.

Veronica's frown deepens, "When did we become normal?" Her confusion is clear. "How in the world did I become normal?" She stresses the words.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Veronica but you are not normal, though there are situations that are normal in your life," Parker says and she wonders where her words of wisdom came from.

"You really should become a counsellor," Veronica remarks.

"You really should stop believing that the world is out to get you," Parker counters.

"Veronica, you wanted to be normal since senior year, even before that," Mac states as a matter of fact.

"Well now I've embraced my uniqueness," Veronica counters, it is a girl's prerogative to change her mind.

"That's what you're calling it now?" Mac asks with amusement.

"Veronica, this is not about normalness or whatever," Parker uses her hands to emphasis her inability to form words on the subject. "This is about," Parker looks at Mac for help.

"What happened there," Mac completes Parker's sentence with a shrug, neither of them know what had happened.

"Arg! Logan is incorrigible. I just don't feel like talking about it now."

"Veronica, what did Logan do?" Parker asks with concern.

"I'm not sure if it's what he did or what he didn't do. Maybe it's both," Veronica huffs. "No, I'm pissed because he didn't do anything."

"Rewind," Mac says trying to wrap her mind around whatever it was Veronica was saying. "We saw Logan and you talking to this girl."

"Looks can be deceiving," Veronica counters; she hasn't really been the type of girl that gave the play-by-play. "This girl came up to Logan and basically propositioned him, Logan, turned her down of course. I then told her that I was his girlfriend, which he failed to do. She then was flirting with him, right in front of me and he didn't do anything."

"He didn't flirt back, which is good," Parker reassures.

"Veronica you said it yourself Logan would never cheat on you," Mac reminds her though Mac understands what Veronica means, Mac also knows that Logan didn't mean any harm. The guy loves her.

"I know that but that doesn't mean I like watching people throw themselves at him. Sure, it's bound to happen. But he shouldn't stand and enjoy it!"

"Did you tell him this?" Parker asks; the gang had briefly heard the couple arguing, they couldn't make anything out since they were speaking in harsh whispers.

"Well..."

"'_What's wrong?' Are you seriously asking me that?" Veronica angrily says in a whisper, trying to avoid making a scene._

"_I asked didn't I?" Logan remarks._

"_How freakin blind are you?" Veronica's anger had not subsided._

"_What?" Logan was oblivious to what Veronica was angry about._

"_Logan, that girl just propositioned you," Her wide eyes would have been comical if the situation was different._

"_Veronica, I told her I wasn't interested," He says with confusion as Veronica was beside him when he said it._

"_So that makes it okay?" If Veronica had actually heard the conversation as a third person, it may have sounded as ridiculous to her as it did to Logan. But she knew what she was thinking and it hurt Veronica that Logan hadn't done more to stop her persuasion._

"_What could I have done? It's not like I have mind control. I can't control what other's do," Logan defends himself._

"_But you can control what you do. And you did nothing!" Her words are sharp and her eyes are accusing._

"_I said no. I would never cheat on you Veronica."_

"_I know that, god Logan. I'm saying that saying no isn't enough," She emphasises. She doesn't ask for much. She just wants him to try and push these girls away. She wants him to say more than no. Actually she doesn't want those girls anywhere near him, but if she says that, she'll sound like a jealous girlfriend._

"_Veronica, there's nothing else that I could have done." He really had no idea what Veronica wanted him to do. He figures she may have been jealous, but honestly she had nothing to be jealous about though the aspect of her being jealous was appealing to him._

"_You could have told her you had a girlfriend," Veronica points out. Though Veronica liked the smug way she was able to tell the girl off and that Logan was her boyfriend, it would have been nice if Logan was the one to say it._

"_You did that for me," He says with an amused look and internally smiles because he knows if he smiled externally Veronica would rip his head off._

"_Logan, you can't let girls flirt with you!" She fired at him. _

_And now the adorableness that she had is quickly fading, he doesn't make people flirt with him. They just do._

"_I can't control people; do you not want me to talk to anyone else?" His voice shows the ridiculousness in that question._

"_It's not like they are your friends," She retorts. That idea wasn't bad to her._

"_Veronica, people like me," Sure he didn't like them but it was natural._

"_You don't like people," She counters._

_Of course she's right but people have always flocked around him._

"_That doesn't change much."_

"_Do you not see that this upsets me?" She finally says, their conversation seemed to be going in circles and she really didn't feel like continuing it._

"_I don't understand why. I didn't do anything wrong," He defends. He should have just said sorry and let it be forgotten. _

_To Veronica it sounded like he didn't care about the fact that she had just expressed her feelings of being upset. Hadn't he wanted communication? Now she was telling him that what happened upset her and he's just defending himself. Why does he always do the opposite of what I want? She thought to herself._

"_Do you get what you're saying?"_

"_You think I'm gonna cheat," His tone is harsh and he doesn't know why the conversation is going this route._

"_No I don't."_

"_It sure sounds like that."_

"_Don't spin this thing on me. You're the one that's wrong here."_

"_I don't see how. I see you trying to accuse me of things that I'm not guilty of, any of this sound familiar?"_

_Veronica had had enough. She knows that if they continue this conversation it's going to end very badly. "I don't want to speak to you anymore," She declares._

"_Right. Back to running now?" He doesn't know why he's bringing this up. They resolved these issues. This was better than running away; she was letting him know that she didn't want to speak to him._

"_I might say something I regret."_

_Yes, this was progress. Veronica was learning to not hurt Logan. Really, it wasn't his fault per say that girls adored him. But it hurt her that he didn't do all that he could have in making them back off. Now the conversation is taking a whole new turn._

"_Why Veronica? You think that I can't take it? What's the worst you can say now? You're basically saying you don't trust me, you think I'm gonna cheat, and you're running away again."_

_He doesn't understand how the conversation took this turn. He doesn't understand what was wrong. They were happy one second ago and now they were fighting. Sure, this happened even after their talk but it was about movies and food and stuff like that. Now, she's pissed and he's kinda pissed too._

"_Shut the hell up Logan! I'm not running away, in case you haven't noticed we're going to the same place in the same vehicle." Veronica tries to calm herself. "I cannot talk to you right now." She turns to walk away._

"_Veronica!" He calls her back; his tone is one of annoyance._

"_Did you not hear what I just said?" She turns on her heel to face him. "For god sake Logan. I'm not like Lilly, seeing you with other girls is not like foreplay for me. Do you get that?"_

_Veronica is shocked at her words, she doesn't know where they came from and by Logan's expression, he is just as surprised._

_She continues on her rant, "You want communication? Fine. Communicate the fact that my boyfriend enjoys the fact that girls adore him whether he is single or not and that my boyfriend is a saint that just says no." That is the point that she wanted to make from the beginning. She emphasises the point 'boyfriend' to let him know that this is not a breakup and that he is her boyfriend, he is not single. "Frankly Logan, there's a reason girls keep throwing themselves at you and it's not because of how you look, it's about how you act."_

"_So you're saying that I act like I want them to throw themselves at me?" He clarifies with hurt in his eyes._

"_Word it however you want Logan." Though Veronica doesn't look in his eyes to see it._

"_FYI Veronica I'm not Duncan." He says reminding her that their relationship is not going to be like how hers and Duncan's had been just like how she had reminded him that their relationship is not like how his and Lilly's were._

"_Then why are you acting like him?" _

_Logan looks at her dumbly, how is he acting like Duncan?_

"_Stand idly by and let the scene play out," She clarifies and walks away._

"Wow," Both Mac and Parker comment.

"Veronica, it sounds to me like Logan didn't know that he was leading girls on," Parker says.

"Boys are mind numbingly numb-minded about girls," Mac says, truly believing the words she'd heard once on a show.

"I guess," Veronica sighs. "I shouldn't have said those things to him." She sighs. She doesn't like being wrong. "But he wasn't completely right either."

"Honestly, I have no idea how you're gonna get girls to stop flirting with Logan. Maybe, when he's got a ring around his finger, they'll be less flocks but he's hot."

"Mac!" Veronica says in surprise.

"It's the truth," Mac shrugs.

Parker laughs in agreement.

"Don't act like you're not dating Weevil, Missy. We are talking about that," Veronica warns while Parker laughs and mumbles her agreement.

~~VM~~

**A/N I Googled it and it said that it's about three and half to four hours to get to Vegas from L.A so I thought it should be like six hours from Neptune. **

**You don't have to read the rest but just to be clear about the timing.**

**They left at 8am from Neptune.  
>They stop every two hours for a half hour break.<br>Therefore that's 3, half hour breaks.  
>Which will add one and a half hours.<br>Thus making the trip seven and a half hours.  
>They will reach Vegas at around 3:30pm.<strong>

**P.S Don't worry about the acceleration and physics of it, just go with the flow, okay? **


	15. Timing Is Everything

When they enter the RV, Veronica can't spot Logan among their friends.

"Logan's driving," Weevil answered Veronica's unasked question.

Veronica nods and silently wonders if she should go in the front and speak to him or leave him alone till the next stop. She chooses the latter and gives him time to cool down.

"Hey Superfly, you okay?" Wallace asks with concern, he had noticed Logan's tension and Veronica's frustration.

"Yeah, I just gotta talk to Logan," She replies which is followed by a sigh and takes a seat next to her bff.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Veronica, did you and Logan break up again?" Piz questions with curiosity and Veronica frowns. Wallace glares at Piz but Piz shrugs, indicating it's just a question.

"No, no," She shakes her head. "I'm just waiting for him to cool his head."

"He looked like a kicked puppy," Wallace says, he genuinely felt sorry for Logan when he saw him. "I think he's more sad than angry."

Piz backs out of the conversation realising that it's just another one of their fights. He sighs. He has problems of his own; he came to a realisation that he has feelings for a blonde girl who is currently dating a former biker leader._ Why oh why do I have to fall for the girls that have dangerous boyfriends? I've been nothing but nice yet the bad boys always get the girl._

"Did he say anything?" Veronica asks with a pout. She feels guilty when puppy Logan comes into play and that's not fair because he was at fault too. She may have over exaggerated and she may have said some harsh stuff but overall, she was right, right?

"No, he just told Weevil that he wanted to drive and Weevil actually felt sorry enough for him that he didn't give him grief, well much grief."

"I was a bit harsh," She admits, she's working on the meanness thing, really she is.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Logan wasn't a saint," He says trying to make her feel better but he knows that both of them can be pretty harsh.

"Yeah, but he's a 'mind numbingly numb-minded' boy." Veronica quotes Macs early description. "I just wish that I knew what he was thinking." She sighs. "Why couldn't I have Edward's mind-reading power?" She questions with a pout and Wallace looks at her with a slight smile and look of amusement. "I'm sure I'll have much better use for it," She concludes.

"How about you ask him?" Wallace suggests after Veronica is done with her ridiculous thoughts.

"About what?" Veronica questions with confusion.

"What he's thinking." Wallace shakes his head; Veronica never seemed to take the easy route. He knew that she felt that if it was easy then it wasn't right or something bad was going to happen. "He'll tell ya. He can't seem to deny you much of anything."

"Right. But what if I don't like the answer?" Veronica asks with uncertainty.

"Well, there's the thing called communication, which will, you know, help you get to the point where the answer is to your liking or the answer doesn't matter," Wallace jokes.

Dick, who had started to feel bored since Mac was talking to Parker and Weevil decided to intervene in Wallace and Veronica's conversation.

"Dude, just kiss and make up." Dick simply says and Veronica looks like she's about to tell him off so Dick decides to break it down for her. "Logan's whipped," Dick declares. "He ain't gonna do anything to make you go away. He looks like crap when he's mopey. And that's what he does when you're not there." _Words, knew it was the cause of complication,_ Dick thought to himself. "Freakin' sucks 'cause he's no fun being depressed and shit. Point is, talking sucks but Logan loves words and his words ain't gonna make ya sad if ya listen to 'em." Dick concludes sounding wise which is surprising given the context is coming for Dick.

"Dick's got a point," Wallace agrees with an astonished look and adds, "I can't believe I said that."

"Dude, I'm awesome. My words are awesome too." Dick grins._ Yeah, my words are da bomb, ya know why? 'Cause it's simple and cool. Just like me._

"Yeah, awesome." Veronica comments with a slight smirk. "You know Dick, you're a cool dude-friend to Logan."

Veronica didn't know why she said it. But she's seen an improvement in Dick. He even apologised to her, this time it wasn't because of Logan.

"_Hey Veronica," Dick says with a nervous smile._

"_Wow. He knows my name, I must be special."The sarcasm was evident in her voice. She was surprised that Dick had called her Veronica instead of Ronnie. No matter how much she threatened him to stop, he never did. It actually sounded kind of weird when he said 'Veronica.'_

"_Yeah, I guess you are," He whispers and Veronica almost didn't her him, she decided to ignore it._

"_What do you want?" Because there was always something that Dick wanted from her, it either had to do with Logan or he needed her help. At the thought of it being about Logan, she got a little worried._

"_Uh," He didn't know how to phrase what he had to say to her but he knew that he had to._

"_Spill it, Casablancas, tik tok." She taps her bare wrist._

"_I-I wanted to say I'm sorry," He confesses with a soft voice of sincerity, a tone that Veronica would never have guessed that could belong to him._

"_What did you do now?" Veronica looks at him expectantly. He was so lucky that she's been in a good mood lately. And he's really lucky that he is Logan's best friend._

"_It's not about what I did now," he breaths out sharply. He wonders if he had done anything bad to Veronica recently. Other than the innuendoes he never said much to the petite blonde anymore._

"_So you did something in the past and it's coming to bite you in the ass?" She guesses. "Well, Karma's a bitch."_

"_Not exactly. I'm apologising for the things I did that hurt you."_

_Veronica's eyes darken at the mention of the past. _

"_Look Dick, just because Logan tells you to-"_

"_Logan didn't tell me to do anything. I just, I wanted to. I really am sorry. And I know that sorry isn't enough-"_

"_Dick-"_

"_No Ronnie, let me finish. High school was-"_

"_High school." She finishes his sentence even though it was not what he was going to say. "I get it Dick. I know you apologised to Mac too. You wanna prove yourself, right?"_

"_Yeah, I guess."_

"_Fine Dick. I'll forgive you when you have proven to have earned my forgiveness. I won't be a bitch about it, so don't worry. I promised Logan I'll play nice."_

"_Thanks Ronnie." Dick smiles, happy to have made progress._

"_You wanna know something Dick? You smile a lot more now that you hang out with Mac."_

_Dick smiles again and nods. _

"_And she smiles a lot too. So if you hurt her, my tazer is not the only thing you should worry about, got it?"_

"_Got it Ronnie." Dick nods, it's better to agree with Veronica and besides he likes Mac, he doesn't want to hurt her._

The only thing that she felt was good about Dick was his loyalty. That was really a rare trait. That's why she never intervened in their 'bromance'. Dick, can be funny when you get pass all the vulgar comments and disgusting acts. He's really changing and Veronica's trying to be nice to him, like she promised Logan. And if he plans on dating Mac, he'd better stay good.

"Thanks Ronnie," Dick says with a genuine smile on his face.

Wallace looks like he'd entered an alternate universe but didn't say anything. He'd also noticed the changes in Dick and the only reason he's even noticing changes is because the guy actually hangs out with them and he's not being mean. He's still rude and uses vulgar language. Oh and the reason Dick spends this much time with the 'non-O9ers'; Mac.

"Hey Dick," Mac calls for the blonde boy's attention and he readily co-operates, leaving the two bff's to themselves, with a Piz that's on the far end, not paying any attention to the world around him, thinking about how his perfectly non-conflicting life got ruined when he came to Neptune. After all, all of his stuff got stolen on his first day, why did he think that the rest of the year is gonna be any better?

"So, I should talk to him now?" Veronica asks, feeling much better but still a little resistant.

"Sooner the better," Wallace advises.

"Really? He's driving..." She trails off.

"Let him know that you're not angry at the very least. I may not be a Parker but yeah, now would be good."

Veronica laughs, "Papa Bear are you jealous?"

"What'd I tell ya about calling me that?" Wallace pouts.

"Don't worry Wally, you're still my bff!" She semi-hugs him.

"Yeah, yeah, go make nice with your bf," He laughs at Veronica's playfulness, it's a rare sight but it's coming out more often than not these days.

Veronica smiles and nervously goes toward the passenger seat. "Is this seat taken?" She asks and tilts her head.

Logan takes his eyes of the road for a moment and is surprised to see Veronica talking to him. He quickly looks back at the road. "I wouldn't know, I'm trying to avoid talking to people that might make my girlfriend jealous," He retorts.

She takes that as a no and sits down on the passenger seat. Logan casts a glance and is relieved when she sat down.

"Logan, I told you that I should have stopped talking."

Logan looks at her with astonishment.

"Eyes on the road," Veronica orders. "Just, let's postpone our discussion, okay? I have a lot to say and I'm guessing you do too. But you're driving," She explains and then pauses and then adds her afterthought, "Why are you driving?" She looks at him with creased eyebrows.

"I needed a distraction and you clearly didn't want to talk to me."

"Right," She agrees. That's a good thing, he was prepared to give her space but she kind of wanted to tell him everything now though this gives her more time to sort out her thoughts.

Logan smiles at her, they really have improved even though they said some mean things. He's happy that Veronica came up to talk to him, he was going to apologise to her. He still thinks that she was being unreasonable but she's trying and honestly she's hot when she's mad or jealous. Plus he loves making-up with her.

Veronica sits silently, wondering what to do. Should she just talk to him normally now even though they haven't resolved a fight? Sure, she still thinks that he was wrong but she was also a little bit wrong. She doesn't know how to act now. They had never been in this situation before. Before, they had it out, then and there and the result would be that they either were together or they broke up. When they got back together, the reason for their break-up was forgotten. Now, they had it out but they haven't resolved anything yet they are still together. She had no idea what to do now, should she talk to him or should she sit silently?

Her conflicting thoughts are broken by Logan's soft chuckles.

"What's so funny?" She asks curiously.

"You." He smiles but she frowns before she can say anything he explains. "You look so frustrated with your confusion."

"And how do you know if I'm confused?" She counters.

"You do this thing with your eyebrows and you suck your lip then bite on it a bit and-"

"And you're supposed to be watching the road!" She exclaims with a blush settling on her cheeks.

"I am; I just glanced at you because you were so quiet."

"Are you trying to imply that I'm loud?"

"When is Nancy Drew ever loud?" He smirks. "More like unable to be un-opinionated."

"So I talk a lot?"

"Where are you getting these ideas from? I simply said that you enjoy expressing your opinion and having you silent as a lamb is a bit unnerving because that means that your brain is working a mile a minute."

Veronica laughs. "Logan, relax, I'm not angry. I just didn't know how to act," She confesses.

"Act?"

"Should I talk or be silent? We've never been in this situation. Usually I'd just avoid you. But now we are going to talk but it's not the right situation, with you driving. So I'm a bit conflicted."

"Well we we're talking weren't we? And you don't have to worry yourself anymore sweetheart, I'm about to stop in fifteen minutes."

"Really? That was quick."

"Time flies when-"

She quickly interrupts him with a warning, "Don't you dare say 'you're having fun'."

"When you live on the run," He finishes his sentence and winks at her with a small grin gracing his lips.

"God, you're a dork," She retorts and rolls her eyes when he uses the lyrics from 'Time flies.'

~~VM~~

**Song reference: Time Flies by Weezer**

**Any suggestion's on Logan and Veronica? What do you wanna read about? Let me know and I'll add it in, if it's not there already... I already wrote two more chapter's, aren't you poud of me? :P lol**


	16. The Boy's Gotta Chase

**Wow, I updated really fast for once after a really long time, I have temp. internet at night :) it's better than nothing!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**~~VM~~  
><strong>

They settle down in a booth of a cafe, far from prying ears but are able to notice if their friends call them. They choose a spot in the corner near the glass separating them from the outside. They sit across each other so that it's easier to talk and not get distracted. Logan, orders coffee for them both, Veronica, decides that it would be better if she ate in the RV instead while they talked. They were silent for a few moments.

Logan didn't know what to expect from Veronica, her moods have not been the most predictable. First; she's all happy-go-lucky, definitely not something you expect from Veronica Mars. That should have been Logan's first sign of warning but no, he lived beside her in her butter-coated 'don't rain on my parade' phase, he enjoyed it, while it lasted.

Second; she's green-eyed girl, he knew that a jealous Veronica was rare; he liked it so he didn't bother trying to see pass the hotness that he found from the scene. He felt special and wanted by her possessive acts.

Third; she's red-eyed girl, practically rippin' his head off about something he doesn't understand or maybe there was a hidden context of which he didn't quite get; point was her jealousy had turned to anger, anger which was directed towards him.

Fourth; she comes to him with her Bambi eyes and tilted Bambi face, and Logan didn't want to question her mood change, he was happy and relieved that she was talking to him.

Five; she's frustrated with her own confusion but Logan could only find it cute.

Six; she's back to her normal snarky self but nothing was resolved, Logan doesn't question it because he's in love with her, does he need any more reason?

Right there; mood swings taken to a whole new level. And the worst part she's not even pregnant! _Is she?_

"You're not pregnant, right?" He asks just to make sure.

Veronica, who had just taken a sip of her coffee, almost choked. "What? Logan you know what this conversation is going to be about so you should know that's not me, dropping the preggo bomb on you. Your joke? So not funny." Veronica says, halfway through her first sentence she realised that Logan had probably made a joke; probably as an ice breaker.

Logan realises that Veronica hadn't taken his question seriously so he confirmed that his ideas where just ideas on a drawing board in his mind.

"Yeah, yeah but you know it feels like one of those situates; I'm pregnant, I got hitched/had sex with your best friend while we were drunk, I'm dumping you, I-"

"Stop, just stop," She wrinkles her nose and shudders at all his suggestion. "Well, sorry sugerlips but the only scenario you get to look forward is the first one. As tempting as the other offers are..." Veronica trails off as she see's Mac running away from someone looking terrified.

Logan looks at her in confusion since she stopped mid-sentence. "Veronica?"

She doesn't respond for a moment as she takes that moment glance behind her in hope to see who upset her friend, she notices a blonde tall guy standing still, Veronica glares at his back as she realises it must be Dick.

"Logan, I think something happened between Mac and Dick, she looked really upset just now, she ran away from Dick. I should go check on her."

Logan's confusion is cured when he sees his best friend in the same spot in which Veronica had seen him.

He nods at Veronica's words.

"We'll talk later, okay?" She assures him, she doesn't want him to feel bad but she wants to be there for Mac.

"Yeah," He with a reassuring nod and he has a concerned smile, "I'll check on Dick."

They both get up and Logan leaves some money to cover the bill.

Veronica says, "If he did anything, I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah. But I think it's something else."

Veronica pauses as they are about to part ways, "What?"

"Come on Sugarpuss, I'm sure you remember another girl running away from a guy who remained shell-shocked in position."

Veronica remembers but looks unconvinced.

The both part ways with one last glance.

Veronica found Mac on a bench on the far opposite end from where Dick had remained.

"Mac?" Veronica calls out a little out of breath; she kind of walked really fast.

Mac turns around with a surprised look. "Veronica?" She then looks confused. "Aren't you supposed to be with Logan?"

-Logan&Dick-

"Dick?" Logan calls to his friend who had yet to move.

Dick turns his head to his friend, "Logan?" Dick doesn't know why he's surprised; Logan always seems to just appear when something happens with the colour-streaked haired computer genius.

Logan is surprised that his friend didn't make and innuendo's about him and Veronica.

-Veronica&Mac-

"Yeah, but I saw you run away from a certain blonde surfer looking quite upset. Our issues can wait. You looked like you needed a friend."

Mac looks at her with appreciation but she really wanted to wrap her head around the situation before she could talk about it.

"You didn't have to do that," Mac says.

"Yeah, well I needed to know if I had to taser Dick or not." And Veronica was not joking.

"I don't think Logan would appreciate you tasing his bff."

"I warned him already," Veronica shrugs. "He's talking to Dick too."

Mac sighs. "Not. Dick didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, then what happened?"

-Logan&Dick-

"So, Veronica's finding out if she has to taser you or not," Logan says casually.

Dick sighs. "Does she really have to look for a reason, there's plenty on the surface."

"More along the line of what happened between you and Mac," Logan looks at his care-free friend with concern.

"Dude, Me and Mac. She ran away."

"I got that, why?"

"I have no idea," He answers with a blown away expression, "But I wouldn't trade what happened for anything."

Logan smiles, he is definitely 'told you so-ing' Veronica.

-Veronica&Mac-

"We kissed," Mac admits in a whisper.

Veronica looks at Mac in astonishment, _so Logan was right_.

"What? Explain now!" Veronica demands.

-Logan&Dick-

"That's all you're gonna give me?" Logan looks at Dick expectantly.

Dick smirks. "Dude, you're such a girl."

Logan sighs. "You know, Veronica did the same thing when we kissed. But look at us now."

"Yeah, Veronica's in a lesbo relationship." Dick laughs.

"Dude, didn't we have this conversation?" Logan says. "And it's more gay when you say prove it," He points out.

"Whatever, dude." Dick rolls his eyes but remains smirking.

-Veronica&Mac-

"Well, you and Logan went to talk, Parker and Weevil started making-out-"

"I get it, you guys were alone and then what?" Veronica's impatience is very much clear.

Mac sighs and start's explaining.

-Mac&Dick-

"_Mackie! Aren't you excited? We're so close to Vegas!" The tall blonde asks but doesn't give her the chance to reply. "We are going to have so much fun!" Dick excited declares. "I'll make sure you get the proper Vegas experience."_

"_Like get me married with an Elvis Presley impersonator reciting my vows?" Mac retorts._

"_That's more of a final destination. You gotta go through all the other stages."_

"_Like waking up the next day wondering where I left my best friend and realize they were asleep on the rooftop?"_

"_Dude, you watch too many movies. The point is to have fun."_

"_I have plenty fun."_

"_Yeah? What about being spontaneous? Do you do that?"_

_Mac doesn't know why but for some reason she wants to prove Dick wrong. "Yeah I do. I'm really spontaneous."_

"_Mac, really you're like Ronnie, you both play it too safe. If it's out of your comfort zone it's not on your to-do list."_

_-Veronica&Mac-  
><em>

"Seriously, he said that about me?" Veronica interrupts Mac with an astonished look on her face. "I do new things every day," Veronica argues. She does all weird stuff for her cases, doesn't that count?

"Sure Veronica, but can I continue?" Mac asks and Veronica mumbles a response but gestures for her friend to continue.

-Logan&Dick-

"You know, you got a point there," Logan agrees but then thinks about the things she had to do for cases, but then again that doesn't count because it's for work and not for fun. "Maybe we should take them surfing."

"Dude, that'd be so cool," Dick grins thinking of surfing with Mac.

Logan nods and gestures for Dick to continue.

-Mac&Dick-

"_No, we don't. We just don't want to get killed or go to jail," Mac argues with the point that he does crazy things. Veronica had told her about them setting fire to the community pool, talk about stupid._

"_Did you hear what you just said? What you and Ronnie do is way more of a risk to get thrown into jail or killed!" Dick says wide eyed. "Drinking and partying is dangerous but hacking into the government database or chasing after psychopaths are not?"_

_-Veronica&Mac-  
><em>

Veronica frowns, she hadn't realised that. Dick actually made some good points but she's not going to admit that.

-Logan&Dick-

Logan thinks that is a good point to bring to Veronica's attention if the argument had to arise again though they had come to an agreement on the issue.

-Mad&Dick-

"_We're doing it for the greater good."_

"_Seriously? That's your reason?"_

"_Well, I do it because Veronica asks me too and I know that I can't get caught."_

"_And?"_

"_It's exciting to me."_

"_Yeah, that's what I thought."_

_So the thrill of it is exciting to her, can you blame me? Mac thinks to herself._

"_Our definitions of fun are very different."_

"_Yeah, you like things that are in your comfort zone. You don't like things that you can't control. Why is that?"_

"_I can totally do things that I've not done before."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes, as a matter of fact, it is."_

"_Then kiss me."_

"_What?"_

"_Kiss me."_

"_No."_

"_Told ya."_

"_Arg!" Mac groans and pulls him down in a kiss._

_Dick was surprised that she was actually kissing him, but it took him a second for it to register and he was soon pulling her closer and deepening their kiss. Mac didn't pull away and tried her best to pull him closer._

_Soon enough the kiss broke and Mac looked at Dick in shock. Dick was stunned. Mac's eye's where wide and took Dick's moment of silence as a chance to escape. Dick had let her go because he didn't know what to do, he'd never felt anything like that in his entire life and he's kissed a lot of girls in his lifetime._

_-Veronica&Mac-  
><em>

"Whoa," Veronica breaths out as Mac finished with her story.

"Yeah." Mac's pretty shocked herself.

"Mac, you like Dick," Veronica states and Mac looks at her friend with helplessness.

-Logan&Dick-

"Dude, you really got it bad," Logan states.

"Yeah." He admits for once. "I don't know what to do."

"Tell her," Logan advises his friend.

"But she ran."

"They all run, you gotta chase," Logan says, he is definitely speaking from experience.

"Can you lend me your running shoes?" Dick grins, the girl will be his.

Logan smirks, "I might have an extra pair."

~~VM~~

**I hope this was okay, I never tried writing different scenes happening at the same time. **

**I promise, LoVe talk next chapter... I was going to have MaDi on the next chapter but I thought why not mix it up a little, let everyone deal with the tension and have some fun in Vegas, right?  
><strong>

**Anyway, I'm still open to suggests, I haven't written the next chapter in stone, it can be edited.  
><strong>

**Let me know your thoughts! :)  
><strong>

**Guy's like a few minutes ago this site went super tiny on my screen and I can't get it back to normal size, I pressed a button while editing this and the entire thing reduced, having major difficulity seeing this, actually I'm just typing, hope this makes sense... I need help, the rest of my pages are working the same expect for fanfiction . net... Please, let me know of whatever could solve this problem, I'll get the message on my cell...  
><strong>


	17. Pink Vs Green

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and to everyone who gave me solutions to that very annoying problem but it's cured now. Thank you Google! To anyone who might have the same situation of the site screen reducing size, press 'CTRL' and the plus button. Hehe.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**~~VM~~  
><strong>

"Hate to say I told you so but I do believe I told you so," Logan sings in a smug whisper to Veronica.

"The Hives, really? You're such a dork," She rolls her eyes.

"I've been told," He chuckles.

"So, Parker refuses to leave before we talk," Veronica says.

"Why'd you tell her we didn't talk? Last time she locked us in the suite." He looks at her with wide eyes. He still couldn't believe that they did that. Now, he's come to expect the craziest of acts from them, especially Parker.

"Logan, last time we lied to her, she made us sing in front of a lot of people," She reminds him.

"Oh yeah, scary Parker," He shudders.

Veronica laughs but agrees.

"Good thing there's no traffic, I got us here faster than expected," He says proudly.

"You seriously pinning that on traffic?" She looks at him with disbelieve. "It was your fast driving," She argues.

"Yeah, right," He snorts. "You barely felt it."

"'Cause I'm used to it."

"No-one complained," He counters.

"No-one wanted to deal with angry Logan," She remarks.

"I wasn't angry."

"Really? Not even a little bit?" She fishes.

She wouldn't know what to think if Logan never got angry. Angriness is a part of him, a part of every human but especially Logan. Sure, she doesn't want him going psychotic angry but she doesn't want him to never get angry. She may never admit this but an angry Logan was really sexy. And when people got angry at you it was only because they cared enough. That's why she doesn't want him to never get angry, just not psychotically angry.

"Maybe a little but I wouldn't have yelled at anyone or anything." He knows how to control his anger, well now. He took up boxing; on a punching bag, not person.

"Wallace said you looked like a kicked puppy." Her voice carries a hint of sadness. She likes the puppy side of Logan and she really never wants to see him get kicked and she hates that it's her that makes him feel that way but she was hurt too, she didn't mean to hurt him.

"You looked like Bambi," He teases. He had recognised the small hint of emotion in her voice. He wanted to make her feel better so he joked. But it was only a joke because he left out 'when Bambi lost him mother.'

"I did not!" She exclaims with a glare; making it clear she wasn't anything like Bambi. Bambi was soft but she was tough.

"You did; your big eyes and pouty lips and tilted head," He grins playfully.

She sighs in forfeit. Bambi is cute, so she can let it slide. "Well, no-one can say no to Bambi," She defends.

"No, they can't." He agrees, and he knows that no one can say no to Veronica Mars. Or well at least he can't.

They stay silent for a moment; they knew that they were holding up the inevitable conversation.

Logan decides to break the silence. "Don't you have something you wanted to say?" He looks at her expectantly.

"Don't you?" She counters; sure, she brought it up but why does she have to start?

"Ladies first."

"Thankfully, I'm a woman." She smiles triumphantly,

"I can definitely vouch for that," He gives her a mischievous grin and a wink.

"Logan!" She reprimands him. He always has to bring that aspect into a conversation.

"Yeah?" He asks with innocence but the mischief is in his eyes.

Veronica huffs and then pouts, Logan knows he's won.

Veronica knows that he won't start and they do not have all the time in the world at the moment. They have approximately twenty minutes.

"Before I apologise, I want you to know that I wasn't completely wrong." She sounds so mature, and Logan knows that she's serious.

_See, what I meant about mood swings? A minute ago she was huffing and pouting now she's all adult-like. _

"What you did hurt me," She admits and Logan immediately feels bad.

He wants to just apologise but he wants to know what he's apologising for. He needs to know what he's apologising for or else Veronica won't forgive him.

"But that's just it Veronica, I don't get what I did," He confesses.

"No," She corrects herself. "It's what you didn't do. You just stood there and let it play out. For every other thing in our lives you 'aren't built to stand on the sidelines.' But for this, you did just that." Her voice and eyes are soft when she speaks. She doesn't have an accusing tone, like she did before, when she was angry at him. She's trying to make him understand her view.

"But I said I wasn't interested. I didn't know what else to do." That's the truth. Logan told girls he wasn't interested and he expected them to respect that. If they continued to speak to him, he didn't really have a problem with; they knew they won't be getting anything else, at least he thought they did.

"You could have walked away," She suggests. She's not commanding him, she's giving him options because she doesn't know either but she's hoping that they can figure it out.

_I just want him to make more of an effort to get the wanna be bimbo's to leave him alone; is that too much to ask for? _She wonders to herself.

"That's not very polite," he's teasing her now, if worse comes to worse, he'll do just that, walk away.

"When are you ever polite?" She counters. She knows that Logan's changed since high school; he's not as rude as he used to be but he doesn't go out of his way to be nice either.

"I am nothing but a gentleman."

"Logan, seriously though."

"Honestly? I didn't care enough to do anything." He admits and then Veronica frowns, Logan decides to clarify his statement. "I don't care enough about _them; her_. I usually don't waste my energy telling girls to back off because it doesn't help."

She knows it sounds mean but she smiles at his words. "So you think that if you put effort into getting them to leave you alone, giving them time, they'll think you care?"

"Yes, exactly," He says and sighs in relieve. He remembers what happened when Veronica told the girl off. "Then you were possessive, it's not a very usual act on your part. I like jealous and possessive Veronica," He grins when he sees a light pink brush across her white soft cheeks.

"I wasn't jealous," She argues.

Logan gives her a look, 'oh really?'

"I was annoyed," She states.

"Fact is I wasn't paying attention to her. I was looking at you and I was thinking,_ God, Veronica's hot when she's jealous_. So I didn't realise that I should be getting her to back off either."

Veronica feels happy with his response and feels the heat on her cheeks. "Right," She agrees with him.

She decides to approach the matter at hand. "I get that you're hot and girls will always flock around you and worship the ground which grace your precious little feet," Though it may sound like an exaggeration and sarcasm, it's not. But she was trying to be a little bit sarcastic but it failed when she realised how true her words were. "But you need to let it be known that you're off the market."

Logan understands her point but he doesn't understand how to do what she's asking him to do. "So I shouldn't talk to girls?"

Veronica sighs. "As appealing as the idea is of you never talking to girls, I know it's impossible."

_Stupid, stupid Veronica, you should have just said yes. You know he was being serious!_

"It's okay," She smiles reassuringly. "They might even be resourceful when we need help." Actually, that's true. "But what I'm trying to say is that you need to do more to push them away. I get that girls are vicious and stuff. They don't take no for an answer but just try to make more of an effort to keep them at bay, okay?"

Logan smiles at her cuteness, she's tilting her head and giving him a tiny smile and her cheeks still have that light pink.

He nods, "Okay, I'll work on that. I'm not sure how but I'll try my best." He kisses her hand and she her smiles curves a little more upwards.

"Thank you, it will make me feel better."

"But whenever you're around, you can do it for me, right?" He asks sweetly, her hand still in his with their fingers laced together.

"Sure, honey. It'll be my pleasure."

Veronica enjoys telling the evil blondes off, brunettes, red-heads. All girls in general. But what would she do if a guy hit on Logan? She'll laugh her ass out, is what she'll do.

"Good." He chuckles at the evil gin that spread across her lips. Then he remembers something she said. "And Veronica I don't want our relationship to be like how mine and Lilly's were," He looks her in the eyes. "I want ours to last."

"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I did."

"Because you felt it, somewhere," He suggests. "I understand, you were there through my relationship with Lilly, she used guys to make me jealous and I used girls. But that's not us. I don't want that. I only want you." His voice is so sincere, it's really heart melting. It sounded more like a confession of love rather than reassurance or clarification.

"Good. And I don't want our relationship to be like mine and Duncan's were. I want us to last too."

"Good 'cause no offence but your relationship was boring." He smirks at the end.

He'd always doubted himself for her. He felt he wasn't good enough or that Duncan would make her happier but Veronica had reassured him that wasn't the case and he believed her but it felt good when she continued choosing him over Duncan. He used to think that Duncan was the better candidate, but he realised that Duncan would never love Veronica the way he did. Even though Duncan had been 'Mr Perfect', Logan was 'Mr Right'. Veronica deserved being loved fully without any reservation, with a love that was consuming and that's the way Logan loved her. That's why Logan felt that he was right for Veronica.

"How is that not offensive?" She laughs and she didn't take any offence because she felt the same.

"Just sayin'."

"Well, I like Logan and Veronica," She states.

"Yeah, me too. It sounds epic," He smiles and Veronica laughs again. "Veronica, I'm sorry I said that stuff about you not trusting me and running away, I know it's not true."

Veronica gives him a small smile of appreciation. "I know, Logan. I know you since we were twelve. Unlike most people, you don't mean the things you say when you're angry. You wear your heart on your sleeve but when you're angry you try to hide it. And say things that aren't true to intentionally keep people out even if you don't know it. You see Logan, you're really special. You're not like anybody else."

"So are you," He smiles softly.

"I love you Logan," She says a little breathy and pulls him toward her for a kiss.

It was a sweet kiss, it was a reassurance that they were okay now and that they loved each other. It was a kiss of happiness that they were able to overcome their first fight so successfully. It was a kiss that left them wanting more.

"I love you too, Veronica," He whispers against her lips.

~~VM~~

Mac really didn't know if she wanted to tell Parker about her 'runaway kiss' (it sounds better than kissed-then-ran to Mac) with Dick. She knew that Parker would probably make some cheesy plan to get Dick and her to talk about their feelings. But that's the thing she doesn't want to talk and Dick is a man of few words or words that have sexual implications which would mean that she would have to do the talking.

But unfortunately for Mac, Parker has some pretty keen senses on things like that, and she called her out. Mac had retold the story to Parker while Parker looked at her with bright eyes, oh Mac knew that look all too well.

Mac had decided to let Parker know that Dick and her were planning on dealing with it, when they went back home and that they were just gonna have fun in Vegas – this, of course, had been a lie. Mac hadn't spoken to the blonde surfer since the kiss. But Parker didn't know that.

"So you guys are talking and stuff? Just postponing it?" Parker asks in confirmation.

Mac feels a little bit guilty but agrees with a nod.

"Okay, you get shot-gun. Dick's driving!" Parker smiles happily, to Mac it seemed as if she'd smiled wickedly instead.

"No, no, I can't."

"Why not?" Parker puts her hand on her hip and looks at Mac like a teacher would when the student refused to do an errand.

"Because," Mac thinks and answers quickly. "You have to tell us able you and Weevil!" Mac feels relieve that she came up with a valid excuse.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll tell you guys the tail, you guys know the basics anyways." Parker seemed to buy Mac's excuse.

"That's not fair, you always want the dirt on us," Mac pouts for emphasis. She's not really that interested, all she cares about is her friend's happiness. She always preferred being vague about the details.

"Yeah, but I can't really talk about it in front of Weevil, know can I?"

"Why not?" Mac mimics Parker's earlier expression. "Couples give details about how they met all the time."

"True but you know how we met," Parker points out.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell us how you got to the boyfriend-girlfriend point," Mac argues.

"Where's Dick?" Veronica questions when Logan and her enter the RV.

"Oh, he's driving now," Parker answers.

"Really? Dick volunteered?"

"He said something about how drivers control the music and no-one got the music right."

"I have awesome taste in music," Logan grumbles.

"Whatever you say, honeybun," Veronica teases.

"Honeybun?" Mac echoes with a bemused look.

"I'm trying it out," Veronica shrugs.

"She can't admit that my enduring terms are so much cooler than hers' is," Logan says smugly.

"True," Mac nods unintentionally. She had heard Logan calling Veronica names that she'd never heard before. It was different but seemed to work for them. Veronica usually said terms of endearment in a joking manner.

"Mac!" Veronica looks at her with wide-eyes.

Mac shrugs, not bothering to defend her word. Logan laughs.

"Logan really does have nice nicknames for you, 'sugerpuss.' How'd you ever think that up?" Parker asks Logan with curiosity.

Logan laughs while Veronica looks at her friends with shock.

"Sugerpuss, has always been a favourite, just for Veronica." He winks at his petite blonde pixie girlfriend.

Veronica felt her cheeks heat up. She doesn't know how but Logan always seemed to make her turn pink. She wouldn't be surprised if the colour pink turned into her natural skin colour. Pink was happiness, wasn't it? She wouldn't mind being pink as long as Logan kept the green all to himself, she didn't want to be green, it was rather embarrassing and Logan did look really hot in green, literally.

**~~VM~~**

**Song Reference: Hate to say I told you so by The Hives.**

**Veronica and Logan's talk is over, think I wrote up to your expectations? lol... Now, what to do with MaDi... I'm still thinking of parts in the next chapter, so let me know if you have any suggests.  
><strong>


	18. Opposite Reactions

**Thank you for all the reviews. This is short but enjoy!**

**~~VM~~  
><strong>

"**Whoa-oa-oa! I feel good."**

Dick sang surprisingly in tone with the song that came booming through the speakers. He swung his head to the beat of the music as he tapped his fingers on the stirring wheel. He sang with attitude as he really did feel good.

Though the other occupants were quiet surprised at the sudden change of atmosphere, they found the scene to be amusing. And lucky enough for Dick, no one had any objections to his music choice.

Mac, who had reluctantly sat shotgun, was once again shocked at the blonde surfer's care-free nature. She had no idea what to think but she didn't want to dwell on what it meant. _Did this mean that the kiss meant nothing? _The thoughts flew through her mind. _What do I care? It wasn't supposed to mean anything._

"**I knew that I would, now."**

Mac lifted an eyebrow at his behaviour but decided it was best to leave him be.

Dick turned toward her, urging her to sing along with him. He finally had control over the music and was going to make the most of it. Firstly by, getting the party started.

_A party is not a party if there's no booze and music. _Dick thought and he knew that his logic was flawless. _And if words can't make Mac see that I like her. This song would. It's not a weepy song. It's a happy song. And I feel happy with her._

"**So good, so good, I got you."**

Mac glanced at the boy that refused to leave her thoughts.

_He sounded happy? What was he happy about?_

Mac just couldn't wrap her mind around all these events. First, Dick didn't know she existed. Then, she dated his brother. Then, he hated her. Then, he was sorry and wanted to be friends. Then, he punched her boyfriend, grated he didn't know but he wanted to defend her honour. Then, they were friends, probably have been since he asked her for friendship she just hadn't confirmed it. Then, she kissed him, _why did I have to have the sudden impulse to want to prove myself to Dick Casablancas?_ And now, she doesn't know what was meant to happen. She doesn't know what she wants to happen but here they are. Dick Casablancas is singing happily as he sits beside her. _What is going on?_

Dick knew that his plan was perfect. All he had to do was plant a seed in Parker's head and everything would have fell into place. And it had.

"**Whoa! I feel nice, like sugar and spice"**

Dick realised something; he was starting to be nice. When did he stop behaving like his namesake? He had wanted to be better. Is he really nice or is he just pretending? Can a guy like him really be reformed? He was never nice that was the difference between him and Logan. Mac deserved a nice guy. Sure, he was a 'nice' friend but would it apply to boyfriend? Why did he have to start thinking? Everything would have been fine if he didn't, but wouldn't that have been selfish of him? Maybe sometimes you gotta think even if it doesn't make you happy.

Dick stopped singing and everyone took notice, but no one commented.

"**So nice, so nice, I got you."**

Veronica's voice erased the silence of Dick's voice. She grinned at Logan as she sang the words.

"**When I hold you in my arms  
>I know that I can't do no wrong<br>And when I hold you in my arms  
>My love won't do you no harm"<strong>

Though Logan has a decent voice he did not join Veronica in the song, he just smiled as he enjoyed her singing to him.

Once again Mac's surprise was due to Dick's behaviour. Why had he stopped singing? What was going through his head? Now she sat there with an uncomfortable silence. Well, not silence exactly since Veronica was singing along with the radio but Dick had tightened his grip on the wheel. Mac didn't know what to do.

Dick glanced at Mac and noticed her uncomfortable demeanour. She wasn't uncomfortable when he sang; maybe she liked it when he sang. He took a breath and put on a smirk, he knew the next words. It flew out smoothly out of his lips.

"**Whoa-oa-oa! I feel good; I knew that I would, now"**

Dick sang cheerfully along with Veronica. Parker, Wallace and Piz joined in as well.

"**I feel good; I knew that I would,  
>So good, so good, I got you.<br>So good, so good, I got you.  
>So good, so good, I got you."<strong>

When the song ended everyone was laughing at how ridiculous they all sounded together but Logan thought Veronica sounded sweet mostly because she sang for him and was sitting in his lap.

Weevil couldn't believe his thoughts. He thought Parker sounded adorable when she sang and she looked really cute when she glanced at him during the song.

Dick decided that the kiss they had would be the last one, he'd be Mac's friend. He'd focus on not screwing their friendship up. He'd definitely screw their relationship up, if there was one.

Mac decided that maybe the kiss meant more than she'd wanted to admit. It was none like any other. Maybe, she'd take a risk for once.

~~VM~~

**Song: I Feel Good by James Brown**

**Any suggestions? I would love them! Next chapter they are in Vegas! And there will be someone from the past coming back, can you guess who?  
><strong>


	19. Of New Blondes And Past Blondes

**Thank you all for the the reviews! Enjoy!**

**~~Of New Blondes And Past Blondes~~  
><strong>

"Vegas baby!" Dick shouted with enthusiasm as they stepped out of the RV.

"My cousin's house, baby," Parker mimicked his voice as she corrected him.

"In Vegas!" He emphasised.

"It's a hotel," Mac commented with wide, surprised and confused eyes.

"Yeah, she owns half of it," Parker shrugged unaware of the surprised looks on her friends faces.

"Parker!" A woman with wavy long blonde hair ran toward the gang, her blue eyes were full of excitement.

"Harper!" Parker with just as much excitement as the other blonde had.

"Seriously?" Wallace lifted an eyebrow.

"Did that really happen?" Veronica mumbled the question, mostly to herself.

Piz was mesmerised by the blonde, his eyes widen. That must be Parker's cousin, she was Parker's height. She looked at them with her bronzy, smoky, blue eyes that made her eyes 'pop'. Her buttery blonde hair was curvy and complimented her heart-shaped face. Piz was stunned; he'd never noticed these things about anyone before, not Veronica and not Parker. But here he stands noticing every detail about this blonde. She seemed maybe twenty four? But age was just a number.

"Logan!" A sugary sweet voice shouted out with a mixture of astonishment and excitement.

Logan was surprised when he heard the voice; he wasn't sure if he was hearing things or if the person that he associated with the voice was actually here, in Vegas. But one glance in the direction of the voice and Logan saw the small blonde haired girl running up to him.

Veronica had heard the voice scream Logan's name, she didn't know who the voice belonged to but she didn't like the way the voice sounded. Veronica knew that the voice was in her memory but she couldn't remember where. She had tried to spot the vessel of the voice but her shortness made it impossible to see through the people in front of her.

Parker was confused as to how her cousin knew Logan but then again she wasn't close to the girl as she was with the rest of her family. She also wondered why the high school girl was here because the last Parker heard her uncle sent that blonde to boarding school in Vermont.

The eighteen year old had run as fast as she could through the crowd when she spotted the boy of her dreams. She was surprised, but pleasantly surprised. She smiled brightly at him when he looked in her direction. She flung her arms around his neck almost knocking him down.

Logan was still in shock when the girl jumped on him, he had to put his arm around her to keep from falling down.

The blonde mistook Logan's need for stability as him hugging her back.

Veronica and everyone's eyes widen at the contact. Veronica now saw the face and remembered the girl, Hannah Griffith, the girl that Logan used to get to her lying crackpot father and was shipped away to boarding school.

"Hannah?" Logan finally weaselled himself out of her grasp but she was too close to him, something that Veronica didn't appreciate.

"Logan," Hannah breathed out as if she had found her lost lover.

Veronica had wanted Logan to handle the cheery blonde, but she'd give him limited time to do so. Veronica agreed to help with bimbo's but ex's? That was on him. Though if Logan failed to handle it, Veronica would intervene but she would be very angry at her boyfriend.

"Hey Hannah," Logan smiled nervously. He glanced in Veronica's direction and saw the death glares she sent to both him and Hannah. Veronica's face was red and she looked as if she wanted to rip Hannah's head apart.

The reason that Veronica was angry was that Hannah was continuously trying to touch Logan and had tried to kiss him, luckily the high school-er was short and Logan was tall. Logan managed to avoid all of her advances but didn't do anything to put a stop to it.

"I missed you so much!" She once again tried to kiss him but Logan moved back.

He felt guilty when she said those words. "Listen-"

Hannah didn't stop her advances on him, but Logan continuously moved back. He doesn't know what to do. He felt guilty enough about this girl; he didn't want to hurt her more. Logan saw the look in her eye, she was happy to see him but that look expected more than friendship.

"I knew we'd meet again," She said with happiness.

Logan looked terrified at the girl but she obviously hadn't noticed.

No one was sure what to do, everyone seemed to be waiting for Veronica's reaction but she stayed silent as she fumed.

Veronica had never had the impulse to physically cause harm to a girl before but now she was tipping over the border.

Logan had gotten close enough to Veronica that he could pull her into him; that's what he did. He didn't look at Veronica as he pulled her from behind him but he knew that she was shocked, he could feel it. He brought her to his side and held her waist; he seemed more relaxed to be touching her.

Hannah was stunned, one minute Logan was hugging her and the next Veronica Mars was by his side?

Logan wasn't sure if his action was right but he needed to diffuse the situation before anyone got hurt. Maybe it was too late for that because Hannah looked a bit hurt.

After a moment of silence, Veronica sighed. She wanted Logan to do this himself but she knew this was him asking for her help. Veronica hoped that she wouldn't have to be a bitch to Hannah, because as far as she knew Hannah was innocent and naive.

"Hey, I'm Veronica Mars, Logan's girlfriend," Veronica introduced herself even though she was sure that Hannah had heard who she was they were never formally introduced.

"I know who you are," Hannah's eyebrows creased as she frowned. "And I know you know who I am." She glared at Veronica.

Logan looked between them uncomfortably. "Yeah, everyone knows everyone from high school," He joked trying to avoid anything that might cause a fight.

"Oh, you all went to high school together?" Harper said when realization set in.

Harper was surprised when her smaller cousin had run up to a guy. She assumed that they were friends since they had yet to kiss but noticed that her cousin harboured some feelings for the very handsome brunette guy. When she saw the guy look very uncomfortable she knew that the feelings were not reciprocated. Since he was a friend of Parker's, she didn't want there to be any bad blood.

Then the guy had pulled forth his girlfriend, obviously since he was confounded on what to do. When the girl introduced herself, Harper was surprised, this was the girl that Parker had talked about, and she had helped Parker through the toughest time in her life. Harper could not harbour any ill feelings toward the girl. She was surprised when Hannah was rude to Veronica.

"Yeah-" Hannah started but was interrupted.

"Oh, you went to Neptune High?" Parker asked Hannah but was not expecting an answer. "This could be like a reunion!" She cheered with hope to diffuse the tension. "Wallace, Mac, Dick, and Weevil also went to Neptune, do you remember them Hannah?"

Hannah frowned in though. "He's Logan's friend," She pointed to Dick. "I don't know the others."

"Oh well, you can get to know them now," Parker suggested with a smile.

"Parker, you haven't introduced us! Where have your manners gone?" Harper playfully scolded her.

"They took a vacation with the RV," Parker quipped. "Come on, I'm sure you can guess!"

Harper teasingly glared at Parker and went in front of her friends. "You must be the roommate, Mac, since that petite blonde is Veronica," Harper said knowingly. The girls looked surprised but smiled. "Plus, your cool hair streaks totally gave you away," Harper said to Mac.

"You must be Dick," She looked at him thoughtfully. Dick was about to give a crude reply but Harper hadn't given him a chance. "He's crushing on your roommate right?" Harper turned to Parker as she let the information slip out. She then realized that she shouldn't have said that but only bit her tongue and gave him a 'sorry' look.

"You have got to be Wallace," Harper smiled at the boy. "He is cute," She laughed as Wallace blushed.

"You must be Piz," She put a hand on his hair and gave him a little ruffle as she would a puppy. "DJ's usually had piercings and tattoos," She commented.

Piz was once again stunned by the older blonde, she touched him! "Oh, I have a radio show," Piz stuttered a bit, he wanted to impress her. He didn't want to be the stupid boy that left his car open because of a fake 'Welcome Wagon', that boy didn't get the girl.

"I was kidding," She assured him with a light laugh.

"You have to be Weevil." Harper looked him dead in the eye. "I was almost expecting Parker to hop on your bike with you and drive down to Vegas."

"I offered but she insisted it was only to be done during sunset," Weevil remarked.

Everyone was surprised at how easily Weevil spoke with Parker's cousin.

Parker laughed at their reactions. "He spoke with her over the phone a few times," She clarified.

"Well, now that that's been settled, how about we go inside?" Harper suggested.

Everyone agreed and followed Harper inside the hotel.

Logan had a tight grip on Veronica's hand, scared about what would happen if she weren't with him. Veronica didn't seem to mind since it kept Hannah away but she had a nerve wrecking look on her face.

Piz followed Harper like a puppy and he didn't seem to notice the weird looks that he received. Everyone except Logan, Veronica and Parker noticed Piz's attraction to Harper.

Despite the arrival of a long lost blonde that could cause trouble for his friends, Dick wondered why Mac was looking at him like that. Didn't she get that he'd screw everything up and he'd lose her from his life? And he in no way is being dramatic. Up until recent events the only person he had was Logan.

Hannah had hugged Parker in greeting but her mind was on her high school boyfriend. Why was he with Veronica Mars? Why didn't he wait for her like she did for him? If her father hadn't separated them, they would still be together. The thoughts flew through Hannah's mind as she glared at Logan and Veronica's intertwined fingers.

"So guys, one room for each of you." Harper said as she handed them their key cards.

"You don't have to do that, we can bunk," Veronica offered, that was what they were going to do anyway so what was the point? Though at least if her dad called and checked, there'd be a record of her own room.

"Human beings are not meant to lose their anonymity and privacy," Harper said in a wise manner. "I like my guests to be free and have options. It's not like anyone is using the rooms anyway. There's plenty room." She shrugged.

They voiced their gratitude and took the key cards.

"Make yourself at home, the actually party is tomorrow but there's no reason to not get started now," Harper giggled at the teens. "Just one rule though, don't get thrown in jail, okay?"Harper had heard enough stories to know that these teens were bound to cause trouble but she'd rather them have a fun time and not alert the local authorities.

"That's a tough one, you lay on the rules hard core don't you?" Weevil jibed, even though it sounded like a joke, he had no guarantee that the rule would be followed.

"Yeah, it's the only place he feels at home, no matter the town," Logan quipped.

"He could say the same for you," Veronica chimed.

**~~VM~~**

**A.N/ Congrats to everyone who guessed Hannah! There may be more blasts from the past...  
><strong>

**What do you think of Parker's cousin, Harper? Can you guess which actress I've chosen to portray her?  
>Hint: She's a doctor in two of my favorite shows. And apart of the main cast of one of those shows. Also Harper quotes her.<br>**


	20. Everyone Needs Closure

"Logan, you need to talk to Hannah," Veronica said when they were alone, in the hotel room that was given to Veronica.

"What?" Logan was surprised at Veronica's suggestion.

He didn't want to be alone with Hannah; he didn't want to hurt her. Plus, Veronica and he had just got through a fight because of some flirty woman; he didn't want to go through another fight so soon. And to top it off the fight, from her perspective, had been about his attitude around woman, he understood what she was saying but he didn't know how to adapt yet. If what Veronica said was true, about his attitude, then how was he to know if he was getting through to Hannah or misleading her? So talking to Hannah didn't seem like a good idea to Logan. Why was she here anyway? Why wasn't she in boarding school like her father wanted?

"She obviously has unresolved feelings for you," Veronica stated, she didn't like the idea of Logan and Hannah talking privately but Veronica was a realist and she had learnt the hard way to deal with past issues so it doesn't bite you in the ass. "And you having a girlfriend is not going to resolve that." Maybe it would keep her away, from what Veronica had seen and heard in high school; Hannah was innocent, sweet and totally not the type who steals boyfriends. But that wouldn't help Hannah and Logan owed it to the innocent girl to help her let go of the past.

"I don't know what to say Veronica, what I did to her was bad," He admitted with a guilty expression. "How do I ask for forgiveness?"

"Then don't ask Logan. But it's not right to just let her feel this way. Closure is something a girl needs." Yes, she spoke from experience; it had taken a very long time to get closure from her relationship from Duncan. She doesn't want Hannah to have to go through all that. Innocence was something that was hard to come by, especially in the world that Veronica lived in.

Logan nodded; he knew Veronica spoke from experience. Logan might have known a lot about how to physically please a woman and how to get them to like you but their emotions were something that he could not comprehend. "So you won't be angry?"

"Not if all you're doing is talking," She smiled softly at her boyfriend. He seemed sincere in his questions. "And I know that you won't do anything but she seemed a little attached." Veronica couldn't really blame her.

"I feel really bad," He ducked his head, feeling ashamed.

"I know, but you have to face this Logan," She had her hand on his hair and brushed her fingers through it in a soothing way. "We never really spoke about Hannah," She added softly.

"Yeah," He sighed.

"You cared about her," Veronica whispered.

"She was there," He said. "She went against her dad for me." He let out a humourless laugh.

"Logan," She didn't know what to say, she knew that playing with an innocent girls heart was wrong, she warned him about it but he'd done it anyway and now he was faced with the consequence.

"I was selfish," He admitted. "I used her." That's how it began anyway. "But she didn't leave." She should have. "I never loved her. I never felt more than concern." Sure, he cared for her after a while but not enough and maybe that's why he felt guilty. She got punished because he was selfish and he didn't care enough.

"Logan, you need to set things right. She needs to move on," Veronica encouraged him. She hated to see him hurt but maybe he needed some closure too.

"How do I do that without hurting her more?" He looked at Veronica with helplessness.

"A wound needs to hurt before it heals," She kissed his forehead and hugged him.

~~VM~~

It was eight 'o clock in the night. Logan was exhausted, he had a nap with Veronica, and it helped but didn't destroy the awful feeling at the pit of his tummy.

Everyone decided to socialise and have a few drinks, Hannah was there. Logan knew that he couldn't prolong talking to her.

"Hey Hannah," Logan greeted; the bad feeling didn't go away.

"Hey Logan," She smiled brightly at him.

"Do you think we could talk?" He asked and her eyes seemed to have lit up.

"Of course," She nodded enthusiastically. "You wanna sit there?" She indicated a place away from the crowd.

"Yeah, sure." Logan glanced around in search for Veronica but he couldn't spot her.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Uh, I-" He struggled to find a way to bring up the topic. "What are you doing here?" _Small talk? Way to go Echolls._

"It's break now, for me anyway." She said. "A few of my friends decided to come to take a road trip to Vegas, a rebel move, show everyone how badass we can be. I never would have been allowed to come if Harper hadn't lived here and Parker's birthday party was a valid excuse for my mother."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Your dad didn't have any problem?" Logan knew that he was going off topic but he didn't know what to say.

"He's in a rehabilitation centre; mom said that he couldn't see me unless he got cleaned up."

Hannah was still open, honest and innocent. Logan was glad about that, he hadn't damaged her yet. He hoped this conversation wouldn't either.

"I'm sorry." The words slid out of Logan's lips. "You didn't deserve all the things that I did to you and put you through."

"Yeah," Hannah looked down. He hadn't damaged her but he hurt her.

"I'm glad you're talking to your father and that he's getting help." Logan was sincere with his words.

"I won't lie, I was mad at him. I said that I hated him. But some stuff happened and I realised that I'll always love him."

"That's good. I'm glad."

Hannah nodded.

"I said I hated him because he took me away from you."

It was unavoidable. Logan realised that he hadn't damaged her but he might have broken her heart; it made him feel like crap.

"Hannah..."

"I never understood why he didn't want me to be happy," She clarified. Logan didn't understand how he made her happy, he was a mess. "I thought you cared about me, Logan." Her voice was sad.

"I did care about you," He assured her. He hoped she didn't take it the wrong way, he was being careful of misleading her.

"Not enough to wait for me," She retorted.

"I'm sorry Hannah. I cared for you but I wasn't in love with you," He admitted softly. He had to be clear with her.

"But I was falling in love with you," She admitted the sadness was back in her voice.

"I'm sorry-"

"You didn't mean to make me fall for you?" And it was gone again. Her words held anger and she couldn't be blamed. "But wasn't that the plan? I'm glad it worked for you. You got cleared but I got a broken heart!"

Logan's guilt started building up with each word that passed her lips because it was the truth.

"You don't understand, I was stupid I didn't think and I hate myself for it," Logan said, trying to get her to see that he was sorry.

"You feel guilty and you should! I stood by you, Logan. Where was Veronica when you needed her there? I chose you over my father! I heard that Veronica chose her father over you. I forgave you for lying to me. What'd Veronica do? She dumped you. I believed in what you said, I believed in you. I got taken away from my friends and got put in a boarding school in Vermont! And you wanna know what's stupid? I thought it was okay because we'd be together eventually. I counted down the days till I turned eighteen. So I could get out of there. But you had moved on. You didn't care. Everything was a lie. I was so happy when I saw you Logan but then you ruined it when you pulled Veronica Mars to your side!" Hannah yelled at him, she pointed at him and herself for emphasis through her speech.

Logan felt annoyed that she brought Veronica into this, he wanted to yell at her but he didn't because it was his fault, he hurt her and she wanted to hurt him.

"Hannah, you have every right to be angry at me but Veronica didn't do anything," Logan said with a stern voice as he had to control his emotions.

"She took you away from me!" Hannah argued.

"No, she didn't. I love her. I'm sorry that I hurt you but I'm not sorry that I'm with Veronica. She wanted me to talk to you, to give you the closure you need because she knows how it feels to not have any closure. I didn't want it to be like this Hannah," Logan said with remorse.

"What? You thought I'd laugh it off?" She scoffed. "You thought that I'm still the innocent Hannah that believed every word you said? I was her until I saw you with Veronica."

Which was approximately five hours ago, Logan thought that she still is the innocent girl he knew but didn't want to naive.

"Hannah, you shouldn't change your views because I was a selfish idiot. I didn't know what to do, I was going to go to jail and have bunk with my father. I'm sorry I hurt you but that was the only way I saw out. I'm sorry I used you but I did care about you. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"As much as you say it Logan, I don't know if I should believe you."

"I'd understand if you don't but I need you to know that I am sorry and that you shouldn't change who you are, you're one of a kind and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Except for you."

Logan was surprised that she was snarky but that was good. Maybe she could learn to not be naive but preserve her innocence.

"Because, I don't do good with good things, ask Veronica, I always screw up and eventually I would have screwed you up. Veronica can handle me because she's kinda screwed up too but you're not Hannah and I don't want you to be. What I told you before, that I'm bad news, I am. And I don't want you to feel that you lost something good because I'm not." Logan was being honest; he laid it all out on the table for her.

"That's what makes you the kind of guy that a girl would want to wait for Logan," She said softly. "Thank you for talking to me, I appreciate it but I'm going to need some time." She stood indicating that she was done for now. She knew that she'd forgive him but not in this second.

"Okay." He nodded. He felt a little bit better but the guilt was still there.

When Hannah left, someone hovered at his table.

"V's not going to be happy when she hears you were having a heart to heart with your ex pretty boy."

"Should I tip you now because I got a compliment or complain to the manager that you were eavesdropping, dish boy," Logan retorted.

"You're laughing now," Weevil warned.

Logan rolled his eyes. "It was her idea."

"Yeah, blame red riding hood," Weevil said when he thought Logan was referring to Hannah.

"Not Hannah's, Veronica's," Logan corrected the former PCHer.

"Was she drunk, then too?" Weevil was surprised at Veronica's new found maturity.

"Too?" Logn quirked an eyebrow.

"It's girls gone wild in there," Weevil indicated to the other side of the hotel, where there was a bar and a dance floor.

"And you left them alone?" Logan gave Weevil, 'are you kidding me' look.

"I had to piss, give me a break," He defended.

"Fine, five minutes are up Paco," Logan stood up heading toward the direction in which his petite blonde girlfriend named Veronica Mars was, apparently giving into her urge of the collage experience of girls gone wild.

~~VM~~

**AN. Before you hate me about Hannah, she won't be 'stealing' him or anything like that. I have plans for her but it does not include Logan. There's another blast from the past in the next chapter, guess who? ;)**


	21. Tabletops And Jail Cells

**A.N/ The character Harper is being portrayed by Sarah Chalke. She plays Dr Elliot Reid on Scrubs and Dr Stella on How I Met Your Mother. See, doctors on two of my favourite shows!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, they are lovely as always! **

**~~VM~~**

"It was one simple rule: Don't get thrown in jail!"Harper scolded the two boys as she stood outside their jail cell.

Weevil and Logan looked guilty and just took the scolding.

It wasn't even their faults; it wasn't like they had gotten drunk and just started punching people for fun. No, it was Veronica and Parker who got drunk and it was the two dweebs that couldn't back off. They were doing the decent thing and protecting their girlfriends honour.

_Veronica hadn't meant to get drunk but she was celebrating with everyone and she needed to distract herself from the fact that her boyfriend was having a heart to heart with his ex. The alcohol beverage had looked so tempting and when she tasted it, it tasted awesome; she couldn't stop drinking the pretty drinks with umbrellas._

_She decided to have fun with her friends in celebration of Parker's birth. Everyone was doing the same except for Logan and Hannah._

_Soon she was dancing with Parker and Mac, dancing the night away was what people called it. The drinks were intoxicating but the dances seemed to add to Veronica's hyperness. Veronica vaguely remembered seeing Dick pull Mac away. She figured Mac was safe with Dick so didn't object like Mac seemed to._

_She didn't remember how but somehow things took a very 'Coyote Ugly' turn as she, Parker and a few other girls were dancing on the bar. _

_When the current song reached its chorus everyone sang: _

"_**Last Friday night**__," It came out like a shout._

"_**Yeah we danced on tabletops**__," Veronica, Parker and every girl that was on the tabletops giggled at the truth in the words._

"_**And we took too many shots**__!"  
>As the Katy Perry's voice rang through their ears the two blondes took a shoot.<em>

"_**Think we kissed but I forgot**__"  
>Parker mimicked the words and Veronica had a 'O' shape on her lips as if saying 'how dare you forget!'<em>

"_**Last Friday night**__!" The voices got louder and the crowd got wilder._

"_**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**__," Veronica and Parker sang in union as they danced._

_"__**And got kicked out of the bar**__," They looked at the bartenders with fake fear but the bartenders just laughed._

"_**So we hit the boulevard.**__"_

_Everyone was getting ready to shout out the next line._

"_**Last Friday night**__!" And scream they did as they through their hands in the air._

"_**We went streaking in the park  
>Skinny dipping in the dark<br>Then had a menage a trios**__"_

_This was when two guys climbed up on the bar to dance with them. Parker and Veronica hadn't noticed since they were facing each other and the guys were behind them._

"_**Last Friday night!**__" Once again everyone screamed the line out and the guys got closer to the oblivious drunk blondes._

_"__**Yeah I think we broke the law**__"_

_This was when Logan and Weevil entered. Despite the crowd their eyes landed on their respective blond girlfriend dancing on the bar with two guys that were way too close for comfort._

_"__**Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Whoa-oh-oah<strong>__"_

_They shoved through the crowd and called for their girlfriends attention. The two blondes were happy to see their boyfriends and laughed when they pulled them down though the two girls did not want to stop dancing._

"_**This Friday night  
>Do it all again<strong>__"_

_The two guys that were dancing on the bar were not pleased, "Hey!" One of them called out grabbing Veronica and the other grabbing Parker._

"_**This Friday night  
>Do it all again<strong>__"_

"_Let go off her," Logan snarled. Veronica's smiling face disappeared and so had Parkers when they heard Logan's tone._

"_We saw them first," The other guy said pulling Parker. Weevil pulled Parker toward him when the guy didn't let go, Weevil punched the guy with his right hand and pulled Parker with his left._

_The guy that held Veronica advanced toward Weevil, he clenched his fist to punch Weevil but Logan grabbed it and punched the guy in his stomach._

And that's how the fight began. Someone must have called the cops because the next thing they knew four guys were going to be bunk mates.

_Surprisingly, the cops in Vegas seemed much more competent than the ones in Neptune. The cop that put them in lock up had noticed the anger in Logan and Weevil toward the other two; they separated the guys in pairs._

_After two hours of much silence and calming down Weevil picked his head up and said, "Thanks man." He felt he owed it to him._

_Logan lifted an eyebrow, defiantly not expecting those words directed toward him from Weevil._

"_You had my back," Weevil added._

_Logan shrugged, "Couldn't have them spreading word that you can mess with Neptune guys and especially our girls."_

_Weevil cracked a smirk. "Think they'll be pissed at us?"_

"_Probably but if they are we got a pretty valid comeback." _

"_They were piss drunk." Weevil added. He wasn't angry at them, he was kinda amused though he did not like the fact that they were dancing with other guys even if they didn't seem to realise it._

"_Think they'll remember?"_

"_Don't know. Never seen either of them drunk," Weevil shrugged._

"_Veronica gets drunk easily." He was going to add that she used to be like that with Lilly but he didn't want to get in another argument or fight._

"_At least we get to say we got in a bar fight in Vegas and took trip to the cellar," Weevil said with a smirk._

"_And all before we turned twenty!" Logan mock cheered and then let out a laugh. "We'll be legendary, I can see it now!"_

"_On the Vegas wall of fame," Weevil played along with his imagery._

_Logan shook his head. "Small little Black books with our pictures on it," He whispered as if he was conspiring._

_Weevil chuckled at Logan's voice interpretation. The guy wasn't so bad after all, who would have thought?_

Harper went in to bail the two boys out by one in the morning. It' wasn't her fault that she didn't come to bail them out right away, she reasoned and then she let her guilt fall away when she realised they had broken her one rule; don't get thrown in jail. That rule was a rule for a reason; because Harper was avoiding a certain someone that was a cop. She knew that his shift would be over so she went in all by herself.

One of the cops came by and said, "Sorry M'am, I can't let 'em go."

"Why the hell not?" She was agitated, she didn't mean to sound aggressive. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Well you see, those guys wanna press charges, they say that these guys threw the first and they were defending themselves," He told her nervously. "I gotta take their statements as well," He indicated to Logan and Weevil.

Harper frowned with frustration and then looks at the cop. "Bobby, you think I'd bail these guys out if they were wrong?"

He looked down but mumbled, "It's routine."

"It's a minor crime. There was no use of weapon use, and besides those guys are lying, because I know for a fact that those guys were grabbing my guests and these boys were defending them," Harper's voice held anger, she was glad that Logan and Weevil defended Veronica and Parker in their drunken state, but she wasn't going to tell them that.

"M'am," He always called her that. "Punishment is usually 6 months of jail time or community service. Or $1000 bails each, for the 'minor' battery charge. But now that those other boys are charging them..."

"Yes," Harper dragged out in thought. "But aren't the battery charges when for example they beat those boys up without the boys hitting back?" Harper questioned.

"Yeah," Bobby nodded.

"But they did fight back."

"Yes. I see your point," He conceded. "But now-"

"I understand, they are pressing charges," Harper really wanted to yell at those two boys. "But I cannot leave them here. So how about I post bail. You take their statements and if there's still a case we'll handle it," She compromised.

Bobby looked unsure; he was here only for a month, newbie as they called him. "You takin' responsibility?"

"Yes."

"A'yt I'll call the Sherriff." Bobby said heading out.

Harper sighed in relief. The boys looked at her with a mixture of admiration and stun.

Bobby came back in five minutes followed by another man.

"Harper?" A familiar voice called out.

_Crap_, she thought. She turned around with a nervous smile on her lips and she said, "Hey Leo." Followed by a curtsy wave that looked a little too guilty.

Logan recognised the guy in his new cop suit_; wasn't he that dude that Veronica danced with at the Total Eclipse of the Heart dance?_ Don't ask him how he remembered that but he knew he hadn't liked it when that dude was all over Veronica.

**~~VM~~**

**A.N/ Betcha weren't expecting Leo, were you? **

**BTW: whatever laws I used here, according to Google they are real.**

**Also I know Veronica doesn't get drunk but special occasions, right? Also, this time she was with Parker and knew Logan was there and Weevil had a very close eye on them. Plus they were in Harper's hotel. I just wanted her to let loose and have some fun, and not get green eyed about Logan talking to Hannah, she needed a distraction but it was all innocent.**

**And finally what do you think about Harper?**


	22. Get Out Of Jail Free Cards

"You were on a bar dancing with some guy trying to grope you from behind!" Logan frustrated, ran a hand through his hair. It was inevitable that she'd be angry about his reckless behaviour and he'd be angry at her for being oblivious to guys coming onto her.

Their argument had been going in circles from the moment that they were both out of their sleep haze and Logan cured Veronica's hangover, she didn't ask what it was because she really did not want to know.

When Logan got in he found Veronica curled up in his room asleep, he climbed in bed and snuggled with her letting his sleepiness take over.

"You didn't have to beat him up!" Veronica heard about the charges which was why she started yelling at him, of course he retaliated with that guy being all over her. "And you know what Logan? I was drunk! You do it when you're sober!"

"Let guys grope you?" Logan sounded confused and Veronica found his expression adorable but decided it was best if she didn't voice that out at that particular moment.

"No, let girls flock all over you!"

"Didn't we already have that conversation?" Logan knew she was right, but he didn't do it purposefully and his point was that these guys would take advantage of her.

"Then don't you see how hypocritical you're being?"

"Veronica, guys are not like girls," He paused trying to find a way to explain what he meant. Sure, he got jealous but that wasn't about that. Maybe it was a little but it was more about her safety.

"Bullshit. They are just as bad. Or did you forget Madison?" Veronica snarled.

~~VM~~

"You were thrown in jail!" Parker's eyes were huge. When morning light came in and her headache settled. She remembered him being escorted out. She hadn't known he was in a jail cell. If it wasn't for Harper, what would have happened? The charges were thankfully dropped thanks to Leo.

"_Harper?" Leo called out._

_Harper was stunned and slowly turned around. "Hey Leo," She smiled nervously and gave a tiny wave._

"_What are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow at her obvious guilt but didn't point it out._

"_Waiting for the Sherriff," She replied. "Uh, it's late but it's important."_

"_Oh, well here I am," He smiled._

_Her eyes widened a bit more. "You? What? When? How?" The questions flew out, she was excited for him. He deserved the position._

"_Slow down," He laughed. "Yes, me. I'm the new Sherriff in town." He gave her a cute grin. "It happened last week." He didn't point out that she would have known if she answered his call and she was grateful. "Sherriff decided he was old enough and retired. I was next in line, I guess."_

"_That's great, I'm happy for you." She gave him a genuine smile and he nodded in acceptance._

"_What's the problem?" He got the gist of it from Bobby, it sounded like it was a pretty regular case._

"_Uh, well," She doesn't know how to ask a favour of him. "I had guests for Parker's birthday," She pointed to the cell and Leo glanced and was surprised to see Logan Echolls and Eli Navarro._

"_This is gonna be good," He shook his head. "You know it's weird that my surprise is not for the fact that y'all are in jail but rather in Vegas." He sighed. "Get tired of the bars in Neptune, boys?" _

"_You know them?" _

"_Honey, this can't be surprising if you know them. Because you know I was a deputy at Neptune-"_

_Harper continued his sentence as if she was blind to have not seen the connection sooner. "And they are Neptune's resident rebels, right?"_

"_Yep," Leo chirped. "And where is your petite blonde get out of jail free card?" He asked referring to Veronica._

_Before Logan could retort his reply Harper said, "Actually that get out of jail thing, is my job for tonight." She bit her lip in hesitance before continuing. "They got in a fight, with two other guys."_

"_Let me guess Veronica was involved?"_

"_Yes. And, these guys are pressing charges."_

"_Tell me no one's in the hospital."_

"_They are in the next cell," Harper said._

"_Okay, I can work with that," He nodded as he spoke. "And it was consensual fighting?" Harper nodded. Leo sighed in relief, it wouldn't take too much work for it to be in his favour. "I'm assuming you don't want them spending the night, that's why you wanted to see the Sherriff?"_

"_Yes," She looked down._

"_Okay then, I'll talk to the other guys, I'm sure they'll see my views." He looked at Logan and Weevil and then opened the lock in the jail. "I'll call if I need you guys to come in. Hopefully that won't be necessary." Leo gave them a small smile._

"_Thanks," Both boys mumbled still stunned at what was happening._

"Nothing new for me," Weevil shrugged.

"And you seem to enjoy that," Parker spoke cautiously as she frowned.

"I was protecting you," His voice was now firm.

"And who said I needed protecting?" Her voice carried a hint of annoyance.

"That douche of a guy pulled you, you could have gotten hurt," He reminded her.

"And you punched him." She reminded him that he wasn't innocent in the ordeal. "Because of you, Logan and yourself got put in jail."

"I didn't force Echolls to do anything," He stated.

"Yeah but don't act like this isn't a big deal." Before she arrived at Neptune her life had been filled with everything that one would label as normal but Neptune turned her life into one that was fit to be a TV show.

"It's not." Weevil had been dragged to the Sherriff's office since he was twelve. Bar fights were no big deal when you've been charged with murder.

"Yes it is." Parker insisted. "You shouldn't be acting like going to jail is like visiting your uncle," She remarked with clear distaste in her voice.

"Nah, I see the deputy at the station more often," Weevil remarked a bit too playfully for Parker's liking.

"Weevil," She warned and he looked at her with shock, she had never called him that before. She'd always called him Eli. She was definitely not happy with him.

~~VM~~

"Veronica I thought we were through this," Logan's voice was stiff and low.

"We are Logan," She assured him. "I'm just reminding you that there are vile girls out there just as there are boys."

"Veronica, you were drunk." He really couldn't yell at her for that since he had done it time and time again but the difference was that he could take care of himself since he is a drinking expert while she hardly ever drinks. "You didn't even know that those guys were with you."

"I was having fun, something that you wanted me to do," She reminded him.

"Yeah, but I need you to be careful when I'm not with you," He said softly, he didn't want to fight with her again. He wasn't even going to bring anything up but when she heard about him being in jail, all hell broke loose.

"Like you are?" Unlike Logan's softer voice, her voice got rougher. "Isn't this what you do Logan? Get drunk and party?" She grew agitated. "You and Dick think that Mac and I are incapable of having your kind of fun yet when we do it's a problem!" She huffed at him, _they said girls were indecisive, have they taken a look in the male's brain? It was way more frustrating._

"I didn't say that you shouldn't have fun and party," He touched her arm and pulled her closer, trying to put an end to argument. "I want you to have fun and relax Veronica, really I do," he assured her. "I just don't want you to get hurt by some overly hormonal guy." He paused when he noticed her gathering her thoughts. He noticed her frown and her deep thoughts; he knew that she was thinking of Shelly's party. He never wanted there to be a repeat of that. She looked so sad at her thoughts Logan pulled her into a hug. "And I don't like other guys trying to dance with you or grope you," He admitted in an effort to make her forget about her current thoughts.

She let out a small half lighted laugh, "I knew this was about your jealousy." She knew that there was truth to his statement but the only reason he admitted it was to make her feel better.

~~VM~~

It was late Saturday afternoon when Veronica found her boyfriend's best friend sitting outside the hotel on a bench far away from the chattering crowds. He looked terrible, not in the physical sense but emotionally terrible. She sighed and headed toward the blonde surfer.

She silently sat next to him and looked at him, debating on what to do.

"What are you doing?" His question broke her thoughts. He didn't pick his head up to meet her gaze he just stared in front of him and took a wing at the flask in his hand.

"Staring into your soul; dominating your mind," She replied with a straight face.

"And here I thought it was my good looks getting your attention." He didn't smirk or make any innuendoes or any Dick like remark.

"Really? Well you look like crap," She stated abruptly. "What's going on Dick?" Veronica asked.

Dick turned to her with eyes of helplessness, "I messed up Ronnie."

"What did you do?" She didn't sound accusing, she sounded concerned.

"It started when..."


	23. The Male Mind Forever Confusing

**Thanks for the reviews! They push me to write. Seriously. Enjoy!**

~~VM~~

"It started when..."

_Everyone had dispersed to their rooms but I decided to check out the scenery. I scanned the crowd and decided it was time that I got some; I needed to get over my 'crush'._

'_Yeah right more like head over heels in like'. An inner voice that sounded strangely like Logan echoed in my head._

"Seriously?" Veronica interrupted him. "Logan is your conscious?" She lifted her eyebrows in disbelieve. "Logan?" She repeated, as if asking for clarification if it were the same Logan.

"Yeah, well the dude lays on the guilt hard."

Veronica sighed, that was true, when she looked into his big brown puppy dog eyes it was like she was under a truth spell, it was impossible for her to lie directly into those eyes; did Dick feel the same? She wondered as she pictured Logan's adorable eyes looking at her.

_While I was battling with inner Logan my eyes spotted a pretty lady. I bobbed my head at her with a sexy grin as I walked with my swag. In a husky voice I said, "__I'm an astronaut." I did the eye trick, the one that made any girl melt and she was practically pudding in my hands. My husky voice then whispered in her ear, "And my next mission is to explore Uranus."_

Veronica wrinkled her nose in disgust interrupting him, "And that worked?"

"Ronnie, you're a bad audience. You keep interrupting!" He complained with a pout.

"I didn't mean too..." She trailed off in a tone that sounded like a child that was just scolded. "Continue," She ordered him.

_Our cheeks grazed each other in a light touch and then my ear felt hot in pain. My eyes widened and I exclaimed, "What the hell?!" I felt my ear being tugged on, the pain only reduced in the slightest. My eyes caught sight of the familiar strands of blue streaks._

_My eyes bugged out as I saw her red flared up face and angry glaring eyes."Mackie!" I exclaimed with a big pout._

"_What do you think you're doing?" She asked angrily as her eyes pierced me with a death glare._

"_What?" I frowned with a confused look._

"_Dick," She exhaled in frustration and I couldn't understand why she was angry. "You can't just kiss me and kiss someone else! We are not friends with benefits, you got that?"_

"_I didn't think that we were." 'Must not comfort Mac' my brain echoed and restrained me._

'_You know you want too,' Logan's voice tried to overpower my own. 'Don't deny the laws of gravity.'_

''_I don't study law!' I counted forcefully. 'Shut up Dude!'_

"_Well then what do you think I am to you Dick?" Mac questioned as she tried to meet my gaze but I looked anywhere but at her uncertain and confused eyes._

"_You're my friend." I wasn't lying because she was._

'_Who you're secretly in love with,' Logan's voice quipped in his mind._

'_Dude shut up! And from love to like, seriously?' The Logan voice was seriously annoying._

'_Too much effort to say like instead,' He replied in a dismissing manner._

"_Then why did you kiss me?" Mac straight out asked. There was no beating around the bush with this one._

"_You kissed me," I pointed out._

"_You kissed me back and you dared me to kiss you," She reminded me with annoyance in her voice._

"_Well I didn't think you were gonna do it," I defended._

"_That doesn't explain why you kissed me back," She pushed._

"_God Mac! It was just a kiss, why you gotta make it a big deal?" As soon as the words spilled out I regretted it but it was for the best, she'd forgive me for this. We'd still be friends. We'd still be the way we were. _

"That's not such a big mess, Dick, you can clean it up," Veronica commented. That wasn't a big enough reason to be sulking in a corner and drinking beer all by his lonesome.

"There's more," He swallowed.

"Uh oh," She sighed, _shoulda figured._

_Mac had stormed off, leaving me in her dust. I couldn't take the hurt I caught a glimpse of. I went to my room not before downing a few drinks, I then slept in for a few hours. When I awoke I didn't see anyone familiar so I headed to the bar and drank more._

"Drowning your sorrows in just a couple hours in Vegas?" Veronica shook her head.

"You wanna hear the rest or not?" Dick asked, he did not want to deal with Veronica's 'you're gonna get yourself killed' speeches 'cause it was all bull considering her line of work. Did dying for the greater good make dying any better? Dying is still dying.

She pulled her lips in a thin line and closed an imaginary zipper and threw away an imaginary key. She then made a 'are you happy?' look.

_I wasn't sure how long it had been but suddenly my eyes caught Mac dancing with some guy that was way too close to her, his hands were placed just above her ass but it was lowering. Before I even registered my body moving I was pulling Mac's arm away from the guy. I ignored both of their complaints. Mac refused to move while I was pulling her, she grunted and huffed. It was very difficult to move through the crowd so I turned around, picked her up and carried her out the door._

"You went caveman on Mac?" She shouted with shock.

"What's the point of zipping your mouth if you're gonna talk anyway?" Dick snapped at her.

"Oops," She shrugged.

"_Put me down you overgrown blonde giant!" Mac yelled as she tried to weasel her way out of my arms._

_I ignored her until I reached her room._

"_Mackie," I tried to get her to stop her ranting._

"_What is your problem Dick?"She was still angry._

"_You're angry at me."_

"_Why does it matter if I'm angry at you or not?" Her voice added confusion to the mix of anger, hurt and every emotion I wanted to drain out of her. "What makes me so special Dick?" It stung that she didn't know that she was special to me. Ever since I'd apologised they'd been friends even if she hadn't confirmed it. "You obviously think that kissing me is just like kissing every other bimbo that you kiss!"_

_Shock consumed my body and a fearful feeling entered my gut at her words and her voice. "No, you're not like them, that's why I shouldn't be kissing you."_

_Those were probably wrong words because she looked like I slapped her in the face and it made me feel like crap._

"_That's a good thing!" I hurriedly exclaimed. "Bimbo's are bad. Mac is good." I tried using as less words as possible because words would only get me into trouble. Stupid words. It'd only hurt Mac instead of make her feel better._

"_But you like bimbo's." She stated sadly, her voice almost child-like. "You don't like me."_

"_That's not true. I do like you Mackie. You're the only girl I like."_

_Her eyes seemed to brighten and I wondered if she really did like me or if she just didn't want anyone to have me or if... There was so many if's because Mac's mind wasn't as simple as mine, it was one of the most intelligent minds in the world and she could be thinking thoughts that I never even considered._

"_You're special because you're my friend. I don't have many of those." I said gently and her face softened just a bit._

"_If I'm your friend then why did you kiss me? Why would you kiss me like that if I was just your friend? Why would you call it just a kiss? Like it was nothing? Why?" She was persistent and she wanted me to say the words that I was avoiding._

"_Because I'm a dick. But I'm sorry too. It's just you were acting like a jealous girlfriend and we aren't-"_

"_Well, forgive me for your mixed signals!" She seemed pissed again. "You kissed me and-"_

"_And you ran off!" _

"_You didn't come after me!"_

_Because I was too stunned to move and I knew that you needed time._

"_You left because you didn't want to be around me! So excuse me if I gave you space!"_

"_Space? You pretended like nothing happened!"_

_The truth was that if I had spoken to her about the kiss, she would have avoided me or given me the silent treatment, it was funny how she used the things that I did for her benefit against me but I didn't mind it. I just didn't want to hurt her. All I want is for her to be happy with someone who's not messed up like me._

"_I tried to make you feel comfortable. I didn't want you to stop talking to me because you were confused!"_

"_Confused? I was confused?" I didn't understand how her tone gained anger when each time I thought it reached it's peak. "You tell me that all we had was a kiss and as soon as you see me with another guy you go all Tarzan on me! What's with that?"_

"_He was going to grope your ass. Beg my freakin' pardon for not wanting him to treat you like a piece of meat."_

"_You mean like you did?" She retorted and it stung right in the middle of my chest._

"_I did not. I like you. He doesn't know you!" I hadn't realized the words were at the edge of my tongue until they slipped out._

"_You like me?" It amazed me that her anger seemed to vanish. I didn't know how to respond. "You said you liked me." She wasn't asking for clarification, she stated it like a piece of data on her computer. "I like you too," She admitted almost coyly._

"_You do?" I was surprised and I wasn't sure if her feelings for me were a good thing._

"_Yeah, I really do," She said as she looked me in the eye, wrapped her hands around my neck, tip toed slightly as she pulled me down slightly and her soft puffed lips met mine. I wrapped my hands around her waist pulling her closer, devouring-_

"I'm not seeing the problem here it sounds like a happy reunion," Veronica commented interrupting his story because he seemed to want to go into further detail which, for once, Veronica hadn't minded not knowing.

"We didn't do it," He said as he seemed to sense her thoughts. "But we made out and stuff." He wished that could happen every night. His eyes cast down with remorse. "I left when I woke up."

"What?" She looked at him with wide eyes and then she hit him on his arm. "Why did you do that?" She was angry at him too.

"It's Mac," His voice was pained. "The problem wasn't if she liked me or not. We're not a couple of normal teenagers, Ronnie as much as you loved to pretend or live in that life, we're not. We're messed up. All of us." He then added after a second thought, "You and Logan." They were like an exception because they saw the innocence in each other before everything went to hell, that's what he thought anyway. "Share history before everything went bad."

"Things were always bad," She admitted. "We just didn't know it." It amazed her at how much was hidden from her right under her nose just because she was naive and ignorant.

"Yeah, I-I'll hurt her."

"You're hurting her now." Veronica wondered Logan and Dick were reading the same book that made them out to be bad boyfriend material because they both feared hurting their spouse and also that book seemed to be advising them that the girls they date would not be able to judge what would and what would not hurt them for themselves. If she found that book she'd burn it and hunt that author down and introduce her tazer to them.

"We were drunk last night. We can move pass last night. We can go back to normal-"

"We're not a couple of normal teenagers, Dick," She echoes his words to him. "This is more than just you screwing up in the future, what is it?"

"Ronnie..." He hesitated.

"Tell me."

"She's my dead brother's girlfriend." He was sure that she'd leave him alone to deal with his mess. He shouldn't have brought _him_ up but that was the truth.

Surprising Dick, Veronica let out a laugh. And once she started it took a minute for her to stop. "Dick, I'm in love with my dead best friend's ex boyfriend who is also my fugitive ex boyfriend's best friend, well ex best friend."

"She wasn't his ex."

"She would have been."

"You don't-"

"Neither do you. Focusing on the past is not going to get you a future. The facts are that Mac likes you, really likes you and you like her. You got two options here Dick you either go for it or you don't. Either way she'll still be there for you."

"Thanks Ronnie, you know I'm glad you're my friend."

Veronica smiled with pride and then Dick smirked.

"It helps knowing that there are people that are more messed up than me."

She opens her mouth in shock and punches him on the shoulder with a little more force for it to just be out of playfulness.

"And have moved passed their mess," He said gently and her eyes softened.

Before she could reply her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She answered

"Veronica," Logan's voice came through. "We have a problem."

**~~VM~~**

**I hope I conveyed what was in my head properly. Review and let me know what you think!**


	24. Vegas: The New City That Never Sleeps

**Thanks for all the reviews; I'm glad you all liked Veronica and Dick's conversation. There may be more of their friendship in this story, depending on how long this story lives. Anyways enjoy reading!**

**~~VM~~**

Veronica looked at the two of them in disbelieve and said, "You have got to be kidding me."

"It wasn't like we planned it," Hannah interjected defensively.

"Please tell me you were drunk or under the influence of some mind numbing substance that took control over your mind and ability to think," Veronica said with the feeling of exhaustion and she rubbed her forehead trying to ease her oncoming headache. _How was it possible that so much had happened in one night?_

"Well, we had a few light drinks, we were kind of tipsy," Piz added.

"Great!" Veronica exclaimed, even though her voice didn't penetrate her feelings of joy, she felt it internally because it really made the situation easier to handle. "I can work with that. Now kiddies I hope you've leant to never follow in Uncle Dick's footsteps ever again," Veronica warned them as looked at them with narrowed eyes. Logan looked at her with amusement because she sounded like her dad. Logan remembered the first time Keith had shown up when Logan had gotten in a fight.

"_Logan, violence is never a good thing." Keith said in a stern voice. Logan wondered if his father knew that._

"_I know Sherriff Mars, Ronnie gave me a really long lecture before you showed up," Logan looked down feeling too ashamed to meet the elder man's gaze. He wondered why because he would have looked his father dead in the eye and argued._

_Keith seemed to soften a bit; he knew that his daughter was pretty harsh with her lectures. She made people feel guilty about what they had done; he had firsthand experience because of that damned pony._

"_She doesn't like violence," Keith said. "I'm sure you've learned a lesson from her lecture." _

"_Yes, Sherriff Mars," Logan ducked his head ashamed when he pictured Ronnie's fumed face as she yelled at him about being getting hurt and that he was selfish because he could have ended up in hospital and she'd be worried throughout the day because of him and then would skip school with Lilly so that she'd be sure that he was alright._

_Logan felt really guilty when she started to tear up because he was bleeding. He was also secretly happy that she cared so much. That's one of the reasons why he never told her that his father abused him. There were a lot of reasons, mainly because he didn't want her to get hurt if his father ever found out that she knew. He also didn't want to taint her perfectly good heart. He knew that even though she made a big deal about the small things she was strong but he didn't want her to have to be strong he wanted her to be carefree and happy. If she lived that way, so could he. Everything would be okay as long as he had Veronica, Duncan and Lilly; his best friends._

"Earth to Logan," Veronica called as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"You know that's not as funny as Earth to Mars," He countered, though Veronica wasn't quiet as dramatic about the affects of his actions as she was in the past, she still gave him hell about everything he did that could get him hurt.

"Where were you just now?" She asked curiously.

"Where I always am." He leaned closer to her and whispered, "In your heart."

She shook her head at his dramatics. "You're such a sap."

"You know you love it," He winked at her.

Just then the door flew opened. "Piz did what?" Wallace shouted in shock as he slammed the door with Mac and Parker in tow.

"He got hitched," Dick said casually. He wondered what the big deal was; he already has the 'been there done that' with the whole situation. Yeah, it took a while for him to be officially 'unmarried' but he got an annulment and it was as if it never was. Well except for the fact that his friends can't seem to forget about that bit of information of his life.

"To the pixie," Weevil commented, Hannah pouted at his words. Parker shot him a glare, she still wasn't happy about his behaviour and he wasn't winning any points for being rude.

"What were you thinking?" Wallace asked Piz with complete disapproval on his face. Veronica let her lips curve just a little bit, because usually that question was always asked to her. Logan stood next to her with similar thoughts in his head.

"Well..." Piz trailed off.

_I was checking out the scenery outside it, everyone was doing their own thing and I wanted to see what I could do. I walked around with a cup of coffee, fascinated by the people around me; I didn't notice that I was about to bump into Harper._

"_Oh my god!" She exclaimed with wide blue eyes as her hair swayed with the wind._

'Swayed?' Mac mouthed to Parker, who shrugged with an 'I'm as clueless as you' eyes in response.

"_I'm so sorry," I quickly apologised as I tried to dab the coffee out with the paper napkin in my hand._

_She stopped me and said, "It's fine. I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure?" I asked with uncertainty._

"_Yeah," She bobbed her head and her curly blonde waves fell over her face. "My hotel, remember. It's no big getting changed."_

"_Uh let me help you," I sprawled over my words a bit before I realized what I said. "I-I mean get to your room," I stuttered a bit but unlike others who would have laughed or thought I was a weird nerd guy she smiled softly._

"_It's okay. You can enjoy the atmosphere and make new friends. I'll see you later," Her lips still smiled gently even though her clothes were messed with my sticky warm coffee._

_I wanted to protest and accompany her but I was mesmerized by her gentle smile and soft blue eyes._

"Oh my god!" Parker shouted with widened eyes in realization. "You have a crush on Harper! My cousin, Harper!" Parker held her gaze on Piz who swallowed in fear of the crazy blonde that was also once a crush of his.

"I don't think it's healthy to talk about the husbands crushes in front of his wifey," Weevil said which caused him to receive another glare from Parker.

"Oh I'm just so broken hearted!" Hannah exclaimed sarcastically. "Is that a good enough reason for annulment?" She wondered, she glanced up at Veronica as if she had directed it to her in the first place.

Veronica gave her an 'are you kidding me' look which Hannah shrugged to, it was better than nothing.

Veronica knew that once she called Cliff it will be settled. She actually hadn't heard the story properly just a bunch of pleas of how they got married but it was more of an act of comfort. Pretty stupid way of comfort if you asked her.

_I decided that it was a good idea to wonder outside for a while and wait for Harper to come out. Then I thought it would be a good idea if I went to check in on her. She seemed like the type of person who would appreciate a gesture like that._

_As I headed in..._

Hannah decided to take over the story telling.

_I needed some air after my talk with Logan, it was weird that half of me couldn't believe this turn of events but another part of me expected it. As I headed out I bumped into Piz._

"_Oh, uh I'm sorry," He stumbled around his words a bit but his apology was sincere._

"_It's my fault, I wasn't really paying attention," I said a bit absent minded._

"_Uh, are you okay?" He asked with a tone that I perceived to be concern. I wondered why he was being nice to me. He was Veronica's friend and I was Logan's ex girlfriend so shouldn't he not like me? Wasn't that the way things worked?_

"_I guess so," I shrugged trying to not let my emotions show._

"_You don't look it," He observed._

"_And you really know how to make a girl feel better about herself," Was my snarky reply._

"_I-I didn't mean too," He looked down guiltily._

"_No, I'm sorry. You were trying to be nice and I was taking out my frustration on you," I admitted. I walked outside and he followed me._

"_Well, what are you frustrated about?" He asked and I looked at him with surprise. I debated on whether or not if I should talk to him. I chose the former._

_We went to one of the outdoor restaurants and talked for hours_

"How did talking lead to getting married?" Parker questioned her cousin; even though they weren't close, it was her duty to question her actions and help her out of this mess.

One thing that Parker observed is that Piz's interests often changed; first it was Veronica that he was crushing on while she was dating Logan. Then his interests changed to her while she was dating Weevil. And now his interests changed to Harper, who is clearly older than him and she was unaware if he knew or not but Harper is currently in a 'relationship' with Leo. He hitched with Hannah for reasons she's not quite sure of but she noticed the pattern of his interests, and another fact is that all his interests are blonde.

"I'd tell you if you'd quit interrupting," Hannah countered, she needed to recall everything to answer that question because she doesn't even remember what made her make that stupid decision.

"That's just like Ronnie," Dick commented only to receive a glare from Veronica. "What? You did interrupt me a lot."

Piz decided to continue the story before all the blondes in the room started to argue with each other.

_Eventually the warm air turned chilly and we went inside. One moment I asked for a drink and the next I looked to my side to see Harper going outside; it must have been like midnight._

"That's a long time to be talking to someone you don't know," Logan remarked with surprise. His talk with Hannah wasn't longer than half an hour. He wondered how much two strangers could share with each other; Logan wasn't fond of talking to strangers.

He wasn't really sure how he felt about the situation, it wasn't really his business but he felt somewhat responsible for Hannah's part in the act since she felt like crap because of him. Hannah deserved better than being married to a guy that apparently has a crush on her older cousin, no not only older than her cousin, older than him cousin.

"Yeah because there's much more to talk about when the person knows nothing about you," Piz replied, _wasn't that an obvious answer?_ He thought to himself.

Logan hadn't said anything in reply; he knew that he could not talk to strangers about himself. He could do other things, talk about other things but when it came to trusting them with information about himself he couldn't, especially not after that Charlie fiasco.

"_Harper! Hey," I called for her attention with a smile. "Guess it's a good thing I spilled coffee on you, you look beautiful." I then realized how offensive it could sound. "I-I mean not that you didn't before but-"_

_She looked uneasy as if something were troubling her and I wanted to comfort her. "Thanks, that's nice of you to say." She smiled and ruffled my hair a little. "I really got to go," She said._

"_Where are you going?" I asked with curiosity._

"_Didn't you hear?" She sounded surprised. "Logan and Weevil are in jail."_

"_What?" I wasn't sure why I was surprised. They were very dangerous guys._

Logan and Weevil both smirked at that and they were glad that Piz were over their respective girlfriends and were afraid of them.

"_Got in a bar fight," She sighed._

"_Oh," I let out a breath and then gained the courage to ask her. "Would you maybe wanna get some coffee later or something?" I was nervous but it'd be worth it if she said yes._

"_You're adorable." She gave me a cute smile. "But you're barely legal and I'm an adult." She sounded as if she regretted that fact which gave me hope._

Parker snorted and thought to herself _she did that for your benefit. She's head over heels for a certain law enforcement officer._

"_So am I," I insisted._

"_You're nineteen and I'm twenty five."_

"_Age is just a number."_

"_But relationship statuses aren't just words."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm kind of in a relationship with someone," She admitted and I was stunned at her words. "I really gotta go Piz. And please do not get in trouble with the law; I don't want to make a second trip, okay?"_

_I nodded still stunned at the information._

"_Atta boy, don't paint the town too red!" She called out to me as she continued on her way._

"And then you decided to drown your sorrows?" Wallace said, still in disbelieve.

"_You didn't tell me she's got a boyfriend," I said to Hannah as I took my seat next to her._

_She looked surprised, "I didn't know that she had one." She then had a thoughtful look. "Maybe they had a fight, she's been ignoring someone's calls lately."_

"_I kind of don't wanna get into a triangle that I'm not a part of again." I sat back down on the seat that I had previously occupied._

"_Amen to that. Why does it have to be us that get involved the couple that is meant to be together?"_

"_Why can't we find the people we're meant to be with now, Logan and Veronica have. Or even just someone to date, Parker's got Weevil."_

"_Logan's blonde haired friend and Veronica's blue streaked haired friend"_

"_Dick and Mac. Even Wallace found a lady friend, I saw them making out."_

"What? Wallace has a special lady friend? When? Who? Why didn't you tell me?" Veronica demanded.

"One story at a time dear," Logan said as he sighed at Veronica's forceful nature.

"Fine," She muttered, clearly not happy with having to wait.

"_Everyone's paired off," Hannah said in a depressing voice._

"_Except us," I depressingly pointed out._

"_Yeah."_

"_You know what I wanna do?" Suddenly the depression was out of my voice._

"_Yeah 'cause I psychic," She retorted._

_I rolled my eyes as her. "We should go out. Come on, we'll be rebellious for once." What was the point of drowning our sorrows?_

"_Are you serious?" She looked doubtful._

"_As a heart attack," I stated and she looked at me curiously._

"_Okay," She nodded and a smile started to grace her lips. "Let's go!" Her eyes brightened up as she stood up from her slouchy posture._

"Please tell me you didn't do anything that'll come back to bite you in the ass except for eloping," Veronica pleaded with exhaustion.

"No, eloping was the only drastic thing we did," Piz confirmed.

Veronica sighed and decided it was time to solve their problem. "I have to call Cliff." She away from the gang but was in the same room

"Hello?" Cliff answered with a somewhat distracted voice.

"Hey Cliffy, how's it goin'?" Veronica's voice was innocent and perky. A complete opposite of how she was actually feeling.

"Well if it isn't the pesky blonde that ran off to Vegas with her boyfriend," Cliff stated in an amused voice. "Let me guess. You need a favour?" He asked but before she could answer he decided to guess what the favour is. "You and your boyfriend get hitched and now you need an annulment because-"

Unfortunately for Cliff, it was that moment that Keith Mars walked into his office, without knocking.

"What?" Keith's eyes bugged out when he heard what Cliff had said. "Give me that phone!" Keith demanded and without waiting for an answer he grabbed it out of Cliff's hand.

Veronica's eyes widened at the voice, oh boy was she gonna get it.

"Veronica Mars!" His loud voice boomed through the phone. "If you're an Echolls" His voice was an angry warning tone. "I will fly down to Vegas and drag your ass right back to Neptune where you'll be grounded until you turn forty. And I'll kick Logan's ass so hard he'd be a free meal for Back Up."

Veronica cringed at his tone. She knew that her dad would never consent to marriage at such an early stage in her life, especially not in Vegas. But she wasn't the one that got hitched. "Dad, Back Up likes Logan." Stupid, stupid Veronica, the first thing to say is it wasn't me!

Logan's ears perked up at his name and listened in on her conversation.

"Veronica!" He shouted with frustration. "Tell me you did not marry Logan in Vegas."

"I did not marry Logan in Vegas," She repeated his words, she shouldn't be having fun with taunting him but she did because she wasn't the one that did anything wrong.

Logan cringed at those words. Even though he didn't get hitched to Veronica, the thought of what Mr Mars would think of doing to him was terrifying enough.

"Veronica, this is not the time to be a smartass," He warned her. He was on the verge of cutting the call and flying over to Vegas. "I'm serious," His voice was stern.

"So am I," She countered.

"Veronica, stop taunting your dad," Logan whispered with urgency. "I can feel his threatening death glare." Logan's eyes were wide as he said those words.

On the phone Keith was scolding Veronica and calling out curse words at Logan.

Veronica sighed and put the phone back to her eye, and she cut of his unnecessary yelling. "Dad I promise when we get married you'll be walking me down the aisle with all the sappy wedding traditions," Veronica reassured him. "We didn't get hitched."

Logan smiled at Veronica's words; his feeling of fear was washed away. He realised that he would give that to Veronica one day, he'd mark her words and give her that big sappy wedding with all of it's sappy traditions. It was a day that he was looking forward to.

"It's actually Piz and Hannah," Veronica said. "They are the ones that got hitched."

"Wallace's roommate?" Keith asked and then used his memory for confirmation. "And who?"

"Parker's cousin," Veronica said and then realised Parker has more than one cousin and her dad knows Harper or probably did, she wasn't sure of how much he and Leo came in contact with each other. "Well a different cousin." She did know that he knew that Harper was Parker's cousin that was throwing her a party. "Well they got kinda depressed and the idea of getting hitched sounded appealing." She provided in explanation of their actions

"Depressed?"

Veronica sighed, _that's where I got my nosiness from. _"Hannah is kind of Logan's ex, she went to Neptune High. And Piz has a crush on Harper but she's dating Leo or was. Well something's going on." She rushed through her explanation to get to the question that she wanted the answer to. "Did you know that Leo was here?"

"Uh maybe."

"Dad!" She huffed, he could have told her.

"At least you wouldn't have to waste your one call on calling me. He'd make that one for free," Keith joked.

"Dad! That's not fair," She pouted.

"Honey, we can talk about fair when you're a parent."

"I feel like I am one already," She remarked and glanced at all of them in the room.

Keith chuckled. "Love you sweety. Here's Cliff."

"Love you too dad," She said with a small smile.

"Ah, hey V," Cliff's voice came in sounding guilty.

"Cliffy, what'd I tell ya about being on guard?"

"How is it my fault that you Mars' come and go as you please, without knocking," He defended.

"How about you lock your doors? And don't make comments that will get me grounded and my boyfriend fed to the dogs."

"You should be lucky that that's all he threatened to do. I heard a man burnt his daughter alive for eloping..."

~~A few hours later~~

Veronica sighed in frustration; she'd spent a lot of time trying to get an annulment only to find out that there was no need.

"A little tipsy?" She questioned the two of them with an annoyed voice. "You couldn't even walk properly." Her voice gained anger. She was angry because they couldn't admit to not being able to hold their liquor. She then really wanted to just go to sleep, so decided to leave the yelling for another time. "You woke the poor gardener up and demanded that he marry you two." She had watched the video, they were pretty ridiculous but if she didn't know them personally she'd almost swear that they were a real couple. "He must have humoured you two to get some sleep," She explained the reason why they had rings on their fingers. "But you didn't get married idiots."

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked with uncertainty.

"Why?" Veronica looked at her with confusion. "Do you want to be married?"

"No, no," She shook her head. "Just checking"

"Here's the video," She handed them the disk, maybe they'd feel embarrassed enough and how stupid they were. "You can watch your drunken state if you want to but it just makes you look ridiculous." Veronica stated and walked out of the room, heading toward another room, a room that had a bed with her boyfriend on it. Oh, how she craved alone time with him.

Hannah looked at Piz with wide as and when they were alone she said, "I can't believe I slept with you and when we weren't even married!" And with that she marched out of the room but not before she threw the video in Piz's hands. He stood there with a dumbfounded expression. Everything was happening way too fast...

**~~VM~~**

**I got the idea for this chapter from Shel12's review a couple chapters ago; she wanted to see Keith's reaction to Veronica and Logan getting hitched at Vegas, but she didn't want them to really get married. While a whole new idea developed from that, I wrote in Keith's reaction, I hoped you liked it.**

**Question: Do you like it better when the character tells the story, like how I had Dick, Piz and Hannah do or do you prefer flashbacks without any interruptions?**

**Btw I'm not sure how old Leo was in the show but I'm making him 22 or 23 because he dated Veronica. **

**This is my last update until my exams are over. So review and let me know if you have any suggests or thoughts for future chapters go ahead and leave them. Plus Parker's birthday party is next, what would you like to see? **

**And another question: Should the girl Wallace was with be a blast from his past, if so who? If I remember correctly he was involved with: Georgia, Jackie and Jane or it could be anyone that went to high school with him or should she be just a Vegas fling? **

**If you read my story 'Break Up Song' I have parts of it written: the beginning and the end and bits in between are written. If you have any ideas on LoVe and MaDi's date which is at the beach maybe I'll be able to finish the chapter and update today. **


	25. Birthday Surprises!

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! This chapter is a really long chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**~~~VM~~~**

"Happy Birthday!" Veronica exclaimed with bright eyes when the elevator doors opened.

Parker laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. Veronica had called her at exactly 12 'o clock to wish her but Weevil was the first to wish her this year because he was with her. She couldn't stay mad at him on her birthday plus he'd apologised and he just looked so adorable.

They were all heading down, in simple words to get the party started.

"Hold the door!" Dick shouted as he pushed through the lift.

Mac stood uncomfortably next to him.They hadn't really spoken but Mac basically knew that he was sorry because he'd left a dozen messages and tried to talk to her though she wasn't ready to talk to him.

"Birthday girl!" Dick hollered."Ronnie," He greeted the petite blonde and Veronica replied with his name. "Mackie," He looked at her with sad eyes but didn't make any move to talk about what happened yet. Mac nodded her head at him.

"Your fly's open," Veronica commented as she looked at Dick weirdly.

"I know," Dick smirked. "Party ritual."

When they head in, Mac and Parker walk in side by side followed by Dick and Veronica. Logan noticed Veronica and Dick enter and he headed toward them.

Dick nodded at Logan and said, "Dude." Logan gave a nod back. Dick then said, "Later." And took off to try and get Mac to talk to him, if only they were alone in that elevator he could have gotten them stuck in. Suddenly the idea sounded very appealing to him and saved it as a plan B or C if she didn't talk to him when this party was over. Plan A was follow her around like a puppy until she spoke to him or at least gave in to his puppy dog eyes, it was very adorable, how could she resist?

Logan grinned at Veronica; he leaned down and captured her lips with his. She happily responded to him as she tilted her head and brought her arms to his neck as he held her waist.

When the kiss was over, he chuckled and said, "If I weren't me I'd think you were Dick's date."

Veronica's face wrinkles up at the thought and pulled her arms away from Logan's neck. "And that is all your fault!" She accused, she never would ever have been friendly with Dick if it weren't for Logan. His arms still held her side. "'Be nice Veronica', 'He's my bff, Veronica', 'I'm all he's got Veronica', 'You should be lucky our bromance ain't like JD and Turk's, Veronica.'" She mimicked his voice as she tried mocking him.

She then dropped his voice and adapted her own, "If I weren't me I'd be jealous of the other blonde in your life."

"Hey, I never said the last one!" Logan objected though he did think it was a good point.

Veronica looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Oh yeah, that was Wallace."

Logan wondered what the two best friends said about him and his best friend but shrugged, it didn't matter since everyone was all being a spot and getting along. "Is Wall-E bringing his special lady friend?" He asked instead.

"Hopefully," Veronica replied with a hint of disappointment. "We didn't really get a chance to talk about it."

Veronica's disappointment was replaced with shock as her best friend entered the room with his 'special lady friend'.

"Oh my god," Veronica's voice was the mixture of shock and disbelieve.

"What?" Logan asked his girlfriend. He hadn't seen that look in her face for quite awhile. It was as if she'd seen a ghost.

Veronica looked at Logan with wide eyes. "Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing."

Logan looked around trying to see what Veronica thought she was seeing. BAMB, just like that he'd gotten the look that Veronica had and echoed her words, "Oh my god."

"That's not good," Veronica said as she looked at Logan. "That sounds like you're seeing what I'm seeing!" Veronica's voice grew wider. "You're not supposed to be seeing what I'm seeing!" She told him.

Walking toward the shocked pair was a pair of opposite faces, one face held nervousness and the other held confidence; these were the faces of Wallace Fennel and Carrie Bishop.

On the other side of the room Dick tried to get Mac to talk to him.

"Mackie..." Dick trailed off, Mac kept moving away from him but he really wanted to properly apologise.

"Dick, not now," She warned. This was her friend's birthday party. It was a celebration of birth which should be of happiness. It was not a time to undergo an operation for diagnosing the disease of emotions. No, the pain and guilt and all that stuff would have to wait for later.

"Then when?" Dick continued to pursue her. "You don't seem to want to talk to me any time soon and I need to fix this now," He stated.

"Why? Why do you want to fix it?" Mac questioned him. She didn't understand him. She honest to God she did not understand this man's mind. She so badly wanted to write him off as a playboy, a womanizer, of what she'd seen him to be in high school but she couldn't.

"Because I can't bare that you're mad at me," He pleaded with his big puppy eyes.

She didn't want to give in, she wanted to wrap her mind around everything first but Dick was making it impossible with his persistence.

"I didn't say that I was mad at you." Her tone contradicted with her words.

"You are." He declared. "Who wouldn't be? I was an idiot," He said with remorse.

"So you're not one now?" She taunted him a bit. She scolded herself for conversing with him. She should be ignoring him.

"I'm trying not to be," He whispered softly.

She sighed and decided to give him honesty. "I don't think I can trust you like that anymore." It was a blunt statement that made him flinch. "I wanted to, I wanted to take the risk but you just left."

"I'm sorry. I realize that it was a mistake. I didn't want us to go beyond friendship so I thought if-"

"If you pretend it never happened we'd still be friends? The way we were?" She sounded angry.

"No." He didn't want to pretend it never happened, he just thought they could move pass it without damage. "I thought you'd forgive me."

"Forgive you?" The confusion she felt made her head hurt. She never liked not understanding a situation.

Before Mac could continue to question Dick, Harper tapped on her glass to get everyone's attention.

"Can I get everyone's attention for one minute?" Harper's perky voice radiated through the room. She then gestured for Parker to join her; she eagerly advanced to the centre of the room.

"I was seriously considering the whole 'My Super Sweet Nineteen; theme for tonight but they said I'd be responsible if the tiger's ran off with any off the guests. And considering the rebels in this room, the odds were against me. But I got a real good present to make up for it!"

One of the waiters arrived with a trolley which had a large bakery box. Everyone in the room claps and whistles.

"Oh, my God!" Parker exclaimed with wide sparkling eyes.

"I'm gonna take that as an 'I like it'," Harper commented with a wide smile.

"I love it!" Parker shouted happily, she could barely contain her excitement.

It was a large chocolate cake which had the message 'Happy birthday Parker' in the right had corner. On the upper right hand corner was a picture of Parker and Harper. On the left upper corner was a picture of Parker and Weevil. On the left lower corner was a picture of Mac, Parker and Veronica.

"Hey Superfly, Logan," Wallace greeted.

"Wall-E," Logan greeted back with a nickname that had suddenly become very famous for him but it caused Wallace to glare at him. "Carrie," Logan said in acknowledgement.

"Logan," She acknowledged him as well. "And Veronica," Her voice brought Veronica back to reality.

"So you are real," Veronica said stunned. "You were making out with Carrie Bishop?" Veronica asked Wallace, her voice never faltered from her stunned state.

"Uh, yeah?" Wallace shrugged.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Carrie said with amusement. "And I'm going to stun more people so you can talk about me in my absence. Maybe by the time I return the 'I've seen a ghost' look will be gone." Carrie held back her laugh at Veronica and strutted away from the trio.

"She's still as cheery as ever," Logan said with sarcasm.

Veronica did not look amused at Logan's comment before she could interrogate Wallace, he had slipped away to wish Parker happy birthday.

Soon enough Parker was bubbling beside them with Wallace by her side and cake in their hands.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Parker stated with amusement and then she looked at Logan and said, "So do you." She looked at the couple weirdly.

"Uh, it's just that I never thought I'd see myself on a cake like this," Veronica replied as she looked at the cake Parker handed to her. The words weren't exactly a lie. "It's kinda weird."

Parker let it go and smiled at the thought of the awesome cake Harper had gotten. "It's also super awesome. I made sure to take pictures before they cut it up."

"I'm not sure how I feel about someone eating my face," Veronica commented and made a funny face. Logan, who had tried to convince himself that his eyes were deceiving him, ears perked at that comment. He didn't look happy about it.

Parker laughed at the look on their faces and said, "Don't worry; I made sure that that piece would go to Logan."

"Ooh I like the way you think," Logan remarked with a pleased look gracing his face. Veronica smiled and decided that she'd interrogate Wallace later, when the party was over. For now, she'd just pretend that it was perfectly normal for her best friend, Wallace Fennel to be kissing the gossip queen of Neptune high, Carrie Bishop, in Vegas at Parker's party. Yip, it was totally, perfectly, completely normal.

Elsewhere Hannah was approached by a really weird guy.

"Hey, how ya doin' sweetpea?"

Hannah looked at him with horror, she didn't know what to do but she knew this creep wasn't going to leave her alone anytime soon. She didn't know how to handle such situations. Then her gaze fell to Piz and the only way she could see out was through him.

Piz didn't know why but ever since Hannah marched out on him, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Wallace had gotten him a date for tonight but she wasn't what he wanted right now.

"You have a radio show? That's like so cool," The girl exclaimed excitedly. "Maybe you could dedicate something to me?" She flirted.

"Uh, it's a campus talk show, it doesn't air in Vegas," Piz stated as he wondered if the girl even knew his name.

Suddenly a petite blonde jumped into Piz's arms.

"There you are!" Hannah exclaimed with relief as she held him in a bear hug, she whispered in his ear. "Sorry Hubby, this is a break glass in case of emergency situation. You owe me so get out your boyfriend gear."

Piz holds her tightly against him like she was a breath of fresh air. She seemed to make all of his moody, broodiness go away.

He let her go but kept his arm on her waist and said, "Oh, sorry. You're right, babe. Bad boyfriend. Come on, I'll get you a fresh drink," Piz smiled as he lead Hannah away from the creep who was now talking to the dumbstruck girl that Piz left behind.

As the couple move toward the refreshments, Dick ran pass with a crazy look on his face.

"Is this thing on?" Dick said into the mike. When he heard his voice loud and clear he said, "Uh, hi," Mac stared at him with wide shocked eyes. "Happy birthday Parker!" He cheered, Parker had an awkward look on her face but nevertheless she smiled at him. "Dude," Dick called out to someone. "Dudes and Dudettes you are in for a treat," Dick smirked.

Suddenly music started to play in the background and Dick tapped his foot.

"**On the other side of a street I knew  
>Stood a girl that looked like you,"<strong>

Dick sang as he stared directly at a stunned Mac. Dick grinned; he'd finally got her attention.

Veronica looked at Logan to judge if he knew anything about Dick's sudden urge at karaoke. He was just as surprised as the rest of them were, but his surprise was overtaken by the amusement he felt; no soap opera could entertain him as much as his friends did.

Parker looked between the two with confusion but shrugged it off and bobbed to the music; she liked the song, it was catchy.

**"I guess that's déjà vu  
>But I thought this can't be true<br>'Cause you moved to West L.A or New York or Santa Fe  
>Or where ever to get away from me"<strong>

"You know if he were singing about me, I'd be shocked at how that verse related," Carrie commented to a bewildered Wallace. "Though getting away from Dick was just a bonus, not a priority."

"You and Dick?" Wallace tried to hide his distaste.

"Oh god no," She snorted and he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Did you meet him in high school?" She chuckled lightly. "But looks like surfer boy's growing up," She noted as he stood there with a mike singing to a girl across the room. "He doesn't sound drunk." She never thought she'd see Dick Casablanca sober at a party.

"He's a changed guy," He remarked. He'd seen the development in Dick, if he hadn't he'd be opposed at the blooming relationship between the blonde and Mac.

"That I've got to see," She smirked and took drank some of her cool drink.

"It's a good thing that you're coming back to Neptune then," He smiled happily. "It might take a while to be convinced."

**"Oh but that one night"**

Dick's voice grew with passion and determination as he remembered that night.

All it had taken was an 'I like you too' from Mac and he just forgot about how his messed up life was bad for her.

**"Was more than just right  
>I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through"<strong>

He watched as her face looked pained at the memory of him not being there but he hoped that this song could convey to her what he couldn't. Words always made the situation worse, even if the words could be clarified the next minute, for that one minute that person felt horrible. He didn't want Mac to feel like that. He really hoped this song would get through to her.

**"Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
>Because I really fell for you"<br>**

Mac was shocked at the next words, especially at how sincere Dick sounded when he sang them.

Logan glanced at Veronica and saw her with a light smile on her face. He looked at her curiously for a moment and said, "I'm amazed at my ability at being surprised every time you aren't surprised at something that falls under the category of 'moments-to-be-surprised-about'."

Veronica shrugged and asked, "Should I have been surprised that you got all that out under one breathe?"

"If you were surprised, I'd be surprised," He remarked.

Veronica let out a small laugh, "If not I, then who shall keep thou on thy feet?"

Logan shook his head at her and let out a small chuckle. "Thou shall never discover thy answer." He kissed her cheek and whispered. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Or shall I show thee the feel of a summer's day?" He waggled his eyebrow at her and she hit his shoulder playfully.

**"Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya  
>This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y"<strong>

Parker enjoyed the song and even though Dick wished her happy birthday before singing, he wasn't singing to her. So what had happened between him and Mac? The curiosity was practically killing her.

"Does he know what he's singing about in front of everyone?" Weevil asked with amusement and disbelief.

"He's not as dumb as he looks," Parker replied.

"He's basically saying he had a one-night stand with Mac but now he wants more," He remarked unhappily at the blunt meaning. Mac was his friend. He didn't want Dick to be a dick.

"He's wanted Mac for a quiet awhile. Maybe he's admitting he wants more, they did kiss."

"They kissed?" Weevil's eyebrows shot up with surprise.

"Eli Navarro, are we gossiping?" She asked with a scandalous voice.

"I'm inquiring about our friend, Mac's life," He stated in defence.

Parker rolled her eyes at the weak cover-up. "Well, yeah they kissed. But I'm not sure where they're at now with everything that happened."

"Thank god, it's over. You know I hate it when you're mad at me," He admitted.

Parker had a small smile, "That was our first fight."

"Yeah," Weevil gave her a shy smile. "I've never felt so domestic."

"Domestic?" She lifted an eyebrow. "That a good thing?"

"Yeah, for me, it is." He looked in her eyes, trying to judge if she got freaked out by his commitment level but she had a bright smile on her face and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and he looked at her shyly. She was amused at how the big tough ex biker leader was so gentle, soft and sweet.

"**Just a shy guy looking for a 2-ply  
>Hefty bag to hold my love-e-e-e"<strong>

Everyone who knew Dick wanted to snort at the 'shy guy' line because everyone knew that Dick was anything but shy.

Hannah had been watching the performance with Piz by her side; she didn't know him very well, or at all. He was just Logan's friend but in their brief meetings she'd never seen him so heartfelt. It wasn't the words but his voice. It held honesty and love? She wasn't sure but it seemed about right.

"What does that even mean?" She asked with confusion, she understood the song thus far but what did that line mean?

"Uh," Piz started thoughtfully. "I think maybe he's talking about looking for a job to support the girl. Ply means work, and hefty is like heavy. He wants to have a lot of money to support her."

"I thought hefty bag was referring to a garbage bag," Hannah frowned. "And 2-ply is toilet paper."

"But why would he imply that he's looking for toilet paper and a garbage bag?"

"Maybe he wants to clean up his act and throw away the person he used to be, since you know the girl ran away from him to Santa Fe or somewhere."

Carrie had to stifle her laugh; she'd forgotten that there were people still considered innocent. It was clearly about sex. Considering it was Dick singing, she'd never doubt that definition.

Wallace shrugged, those lines weren't important it was the fact that he wanted a long term relationship. He honestly just wanted Mac to be happy and if she was happy with Dick and he's ready to be committed to her like she deserves then that was fine with him.

**"When you move me everything is groovy  
>They don't like it sue me, mm way you do me"<strong>

"Leo?" Harper said in surprise.

"Hey Harp," He greeted with a smile.

"You're not here on duty, are you?" She asked with suspicious and prayed that no one was getting themselves thrown in jail today. "Please tell me you're not," She looked at him with pouty eyes.

He let out a chuckle; it'd been so long since he'd spoken to her like this. Up until her visit to the station to bail the boys out, she'd been avoiding him.

"As much as I enjoy my job, no, Parker actually invited me," He said, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh," She whispered. "Well, you missed the cake cutting. But I'm sure there's some left," She offered. She didn't want to be rude to him. It wasn't his fault. It was her. She just couldn't do it. How do you explain to a guy that you love him but you don't want to marry him?

**"Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you  
>This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y"<strong>

Dick needed Mac to understand that he wasn't going anywhere. He'd always be there for her and she'd be the only girl he'd have relations with.

"Is that Dick Casablanca's singing?" Leo asked stunned.

"Yep," She replied. "He's a pretty good singer."

Leo nodded and listened to the blonde haired boy sing.****

**"On the other side of a downward spiral  
>My love for you went viral"<strong>

Parker saw Leo talking to Harper and felt a bubble of excitement. She tugged on Weevil's arm and gestured to the couple and he shook his head at his girlfriend's excitement.

Meanwhile Veronica frowned at the words, "Do you feel that way?"

"Is there a specific area in which you need my opinion in or is that in general?"

"My love for you went viral'," She repeated the words of the song. "Did you ever feel that your love was like a virus, infecting you?" She cringed as she said the words.

"Veronica..." Logan trailed off with uncertainty of how to explain his love for her.

"Hurting you?" She continued urging him to reply.

Logan gave her an unsettling look with wry eyes. "It used to," He admitted. "Like after that summer." It felt like forever ago. "Every time we broke up," He saw a mixture of hurt and guilt as she evaded his gaze. He tilted her cheek up and held her gaze. "But I never regretted loving you Veronica," His soulful voice penetrated through her. His heartfelt words made the butterflies explode, the heat rose from her toes to her nose and every inch of her body filled with goose bumps. "Loving you is one of the few things that I'm proud of," He said with his intense gaze still on her.

She bit her lip and closed the distance between them with a hug, she wrapped her arms around his waist as he did with her shoulders. After a moment she pulled away and looked into his earthly eyes and said, "I'm proud of loving you too, Logan." She then tippy toed and met his lips with her own.

**"And I loved you every mile you drove away"**

Dick wasn't sure if he loved Mac but he had a feeling that if he could love any girl, it would most probably be with Mac. But he chased after her when she ran, that was a start wasn't it? He was trying.

Mac wondered how much of the song was what he really felt and how much was just lyrics. She basically got the message: He's sorry for leaving and he wants to be in a relationship with her. Right? That is what 'this is not a Drive By' means, right? She had wanted that before he left her. Was Dick even boyfriend material or was he just her really good friend?

**"But now here you are again,"**

Dick moved toward Mac whose eyes just grew wider at his movement. His eyes never left her face as he moved toward her.

**"So let's skip the "how you been"  
>And get down to the "more than friends" at last"<strong>

"She looks familiar," Carrie said to Wallace with a thoughtful look.

"She went to Neptune High with us," He stated.

"Really?" She looked at him for a moment and then said, "But we went to high school with hundreds of people. Why do I remember her?"

"Technically you don't, because she looks 'familiar'."

"You're so lucky I remembered you."

"Yeah, as Veronica's sidekick."

"That's what you get when you befriend a wanna-be super hero," She remarked with a smirk.

"She did save-" Wallace started of defensively but Carrie interrupted him.

"That wasn't an insult." She smirked and added, "Wall-E." Before Wallace could object to the nickname she said, "If it was I wouldn't be here." She gave him a small smile and his objections were lost but he found a boyish grin on his face instead.

"**Oh but that one night  
>Is still the highlight<br>I didn't need you until I came to"**

Piz looked at Hannah; he knows he shouldn't be thinking of her like that. But they had something right? She was his almost-bride. Heck, he believed that he was married to her. Would they have been married if he had knocked on the right door? Maybe marriage was a bit much but that night was the most fun he'd ever had.

Hannah understood him. He didn't like her because he thought she was a cute super heroine like he did Wonder Women Veronica. He didn't like her because she was a bubbly blonde who fixed everything like Cupid Parker. No, he liked her for her. For everything that happened that night and for everything she'd told him. And no one had ever smiled at him as brightly as she had. He watched the video, and that must have been the best video he'd ever seen- maybe it was because they looked happy or maybe it was because he realized he liked Hannah, whatever it was, it was there.****

**"And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
>Because I really fell for you"<strong>

"Were you scared?" Veronica questioned Logan once again.

This time he didn't need clarification. "Freakin' terrified."

**"Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you  
>This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y"<strong>

"You know," Hannah's voice pulled Piz out of his thoughts. "Even though some of the lyrics are weird, the sentiment is sweet."

"Despite the references to toilet paper, garbage bags, viruses..."

"Oh my god," Carrie said in a low frustrated tone. "Dudes," She said to get their attention. "It's all about sex," She stated, not even bothered if she'd tainted their innocent minds. "Don't go literal into the meaning, just enjoy the friggin' show. It's not every day that Dick Casablanca sings about wanting more than a one-night stand while sober!"

Piz and Hannah look stunned at her interruption in their conversation.

Meanwhile Parker decided to join Dick and help him dance more.

**"Just a shy guy looking for a 2-ply  
>Hefty bag to hold my love,"<strong>

Weevil sighed; did she really have to go during this part?

Veronica laughed at Parker's happy-chipper mood. Parker was beside Dick as they danced, she mouthed the words as he sang and she added a few silly faces as they swayed.

**"When you move me everything is groovy  
>They don't like it sue me, mm way you do me"<strong>

Mac couldn't believe her eyes; Parker was now dancing with Dick. _Of course she'd support him in his cause to win my affections; the girl is a blonde female version of cupid_. Mac knew that the promise she made to not get involved with her love life was a big fat lie.

Dick loved the look on Mac's face every time she has an 'I can't believe that just happened' look. He wondered what she thought, she'd forgive him right? She'd give him a chance to be there for her, right?

Parker didn't realize how much fun it was until she hopped on centre stage beside Dick. She didn't want to ruin Dick's song to Mac so she just danced and made it a point to dance around Mac.

**"Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya  
>This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y"<strong>

"Catchy song," Leo said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Harper nodded. "Parker always loved the catchy types," She commented as she watched Parker slowly back away and let Dick head toward Mac. Dick now stood in front of Mac with big pleading eyes.****

**"Please believe" **

_No, no, no. Not the puppy dog eyes, _Mac begged to herself but new that her internal plead would get her nowhere were as Dick's very loud pleading echoed and made her debate with herself.

His voice was pleading as he stood right in front of her, there was now no doubt that he was singing to her.****

**"That when I leave  
>There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you<br>And a little time to get my head together too"**

Dick knew that his conversation with Veronica really helped him. She helped him get his head together. He left because he had thought it was the best option to avoid being hurt but he just caused the pain. But the pain was inevitable. He needed to make it minimal and he needed to make the pain disappear, he couldn't be the cause of her pain.

As he sang the last words he gave her a little grin and skipped away, he then turned behind him and pointed to the bright eyed birthday girl with his lips curving further.****

**"On the other side of a street I knew  
>Stood a girl that looked like you,"<strong>

Parker put on a surprised face and pointed to herself and with mock excitement she hopped beside the blonde surfer.

**"I guess that's deja vu  
>But I thought this can't be true, 'cause,"<strong>

Dick indicated for Parker to join him in the last verse. Dick looked straight at Mac as he sang while Parker bobbed to the beat and shimmed, they both gave their voice an extra boost and let it boom through the room.**  
><strong>

"**Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you  
>This is not a drive by-y-y-y"<strong>

Weevil shook his head at his bubbly girlfriend but smiled at her enthusiasm, it was always a refreshing sight.

Mac wondered for a brief moment if she was dreaming but she then thought that not even in her dreams would she conjure up this image. She knew that Dick was being sincere, unlike Logan; Dick was not a good actor. But she wasn't like Logan and Veronica, she couldn't take so many risks. She'd taken it once and he'd turned her down. Though what if it was the other way? What if she turned him down and then realized that she'd made a mistake? Would he have taken a risk on her? Well he is now... He has no guarantee that she'd agree.

**"Just a shy guy looking for a two ply  
>Hefty bag to hold my love<br>When you move me everything is groovy"**

"When you move me everything is groovy," Veronica sang lowly as she bobbed to the beat.

Logan let out a chuckle but couldn't bring himself to disturb her by teasing her about saying 'groovy'.

**"They don't like it sue me, mm way you do me  
>Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya<br>This is not a drive by-y-y-y"  
><strong>

"This is not a drive by-y-y-y," Veronica continued till the end.

Logan leaned forward with a grin and whispered, "Never was Sugar puss."

**~~VM~~**

**Should Mac take the risk or should Dick do a little more grovelling?**

**These notes are not important just some references from this chapter...**

**JD and Turk are from Scrubs. They are bff's, they're kind of sappy but their sappiness is awesome. Until now I totally forgot that I did make a reference to Scrubs before in the Talk Part 1**

**The following scene is from The Talk Part 1:**

"_**Let's have the J.D and Elliot talk," I suggest, it would be a lot easier and it will take less than a minute. If only it would work. Of course we have hours of talking upon us.  
>"You my girlfriend?" He smirks, playing along, knowing that it's going to take more than that to get us on the right track.<br>"Yep," I chirp. "You my boyfriend?"  
>"Yep," He chuckles. "I think we have to talk, talk."<br>**_**  
>Sarah Chalke plays Elliot Reid. She's who I've chosen for the character Harper Lee. I totally forgot about that but then again I'm sure you have too! It was forever ago!<strong>

**The line 'special lady friend' is from the Big Lebowski, which was also used in Veronica Mars. I like that movie. I also saw a video from YouTube which showed the scenes and lines that were the same or similar. It was pretty funny, every time I wrote that line, The Dude's voice from the Big Lebowski rang in my head. **

**The nickname Wall-E, I'm pretty sure you've heard of that animated movie, but if not it's an animated movie and Wall-E is a robot.**

**Oh and the only reason that I chose Wallace's 'special lady friend' to be Carrie Bishop is because I love Leighton Meester, she's awesome!**

**Song: Drive By**

**Artist: The Train**

**Many people have different views of this song, I like it simply because it's catchy and I like the way it sounds. **

**...This is not a Drive By-y-y-y-y-y just a shy gal looking for some... reviews? Lol I guess I really missed you that's why I'm referencing (rambling) so much, anyway hope you enjoyed Parker's birthday, don't forget to send me a review wishing Parker Happy Birthday! ;)**


	26. Debasement Tapes Part One

**Thanks for the reviews! They're awesome!**

**~~Neptune Grand Logan and Dick's Suite- Night~~**

Wallace concentrated hard as he took notes from The Women that played on television. Veronica was stretched out on the couch with her head on Logan's lap as he played with her golden locks.

"I can't believe this is a class," Veronica said with a sceptic look on her face.

"Hey, without film studies, how will we know what movies mean?" Wallace remarked.

"So...Mac didn't say anything...about the whole party...thing?" Dick asked.

Veronica grinned at him, Dick hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Mac, on the way home Mac had fallen asleep. Everyone was exhausted because they had hardly gotten any sleep.

"Like how you sang Drive-By in front everyone and then you two made out in the hall and then she ran out on you like you did her the night before?" Veronica said all in one breath.

Logan and Wallace tried to stifle their laughter at him.

"Why don't you call her?" Veronica suggested.

"I did, once. After we got home," Dick admitted.

"Dick, that was yesterday," Veronica shook her head at him.

"Yeah but how would you interpret her mood?" He quizzed.

"Seriously Dick?" Veronica propped herself up from Logan's lap.

"Yeah," He answered and looked at her as if she had lost her smartness.

She sighed and said, "She's normal."

"What?"

"She's just tired. I'm sure she'll talk to you tomorrow."

Dick looked much happier at that answer and was about to head to his room when Veronica called, "Train dude, grab me a bottled water, will ya."

Dick raised an eyebrow at her but obliged. When he hands it to her he said, "It's The Train Dude to you."

~~Hearst Food Court- Day~~

"Guess what?" Piz exclaimed into the phone, he notices Logan and Veronica and decides to walk toward them.

"Chicken butt?" Hannah answered.

"What?" He asked with confusion.

"It rhymed," She frowned. "In my head."

"You know My Pretty Pony?"

Logan and Veronica look at Piz with amusement but Logan gets a glint of excitement in his eye at the mention of 'My Pretty Pony'.

The party that Harper through was for friends and family but there was an after party. That's when Piz and Hannah hooked up. No, they didn't get married or attempt to get married but they began 'dating'. Veronica doesn't understand how Piz can date a scholar but didn't comment. She also didn't understand how they were going to make the distance thing work but she wished them the best.

Hannah had sung 'Call Me Maybe' to Piz. Veronica's thoughts went instantly to how the video ended, the guy was gay and her thoughts went to her arguments about Piz being gay.

She was surprised when Hannah ended the song by asking Piz if he was gay, in a way that Veronica would never have been able ask, mostly because Veronica didn't like Piz that way.

By the time Veronica snapped out of her thoughts, Logan and Piz were actually engaging in a conversation about My Pretty Pony. Well, that was something.

"Veronica, Piz is gonna get us ticket's, that's cool man."

"Uh huh, cool," Veronica said uninterested. "Logan, you have Business class now." She reminded him.

"Walk me too class?" He looked at her with his big brown puppy eyes. She laughed at his expression and playfully pushed him so he moved.

"Later Piz," She waved as Logan wrapped his arm around her waist.

~~Wallace & Carrie~~

"I'm really glad you came here," Wallace smiled.

"Home sweet home, who could possibly resist?" Carrie grinned with sarcasm.

"You know, you and Veronica grew up here but can't wait to leave," He shook his head at how similar they were even if they didn't know it. "I'm the one that came in got taped butt naked on the pole on my first day but I actually love it here."

"You never forget your first," She playfully teased.

"Ooh really? It's like that now?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"You're the one who loves it here so much," She laughed.

"I'm surprised you got all that cake out of your hair, Veronica complained for hours on end," Wallace says with a laugh. She glares at him for bringing that up.

_They were at the after party; they'd been there for a while. The guys were dancing with the girls but eventually decided to take a break though the girls still had a lot of energy left, probably had to do with the amount of drinks they drank._

_As time passed, they decided to head toward the guys and unfortunately for Logan, Veronica heard him call another girl hot._

"_Uh oh," Dick sounded out, "Busted!" He looked at an angry Veronica in the back of Logan._

_Logan turned around, his body suddenly tensed._

_Veronica had a drink in her hand and she snarled, "If she's so hot, maybe you need to cool down." She lifted her drink and poured it all over his gelled hair. Her lips then changed into a self-satisfied smirk. She was also pleased that he was seated because she would have had a problem doing that if he were standing; giraffe._

_Everyone whistled and 'ooh-ed'. _

_Logan's mouth dropped open with shock, he let out a sound of disbelieve. He then stood and grabbed Veronica by her arm. He pulled her closer and whispered, "But you're hotter." He held a cup of water and poured it over her head. She sucked in a deep breath, shocked that he would retaliate. Her self-satisfied smirk now graced the lips of one Logan Echolls._

_She shook her head and marched away from him, only to go to the table that held the cakes and treats. She took a piece of strawberry cake, Logan hated strawberry cake, and her lips curved. "Honey," She tapped his shoulder, "You're looking a little pale," She smashed the cake in his face._

_Logan stood with shock as he felt the cream slip down his face. Yet he still thought Veronica looked hot when she was jealous. He laughed and whipped the cream away._

"_Hey, sweetheart, you look like you need a little sugar." Veronica backed away from her boyfriend slowly. He headed toward her and she looked at him with wide eyes. She ducked away from him before he messed her with the pink cream. _

_When she ducked she pushed pass Carrie who lost her balance and slipped, she fell backwards hitting her hair in a vanilla cake. She screeched loudly and Veronica turned around with wide eyes. Carrie glared and jumped at the blonde so fast; Veronica would have mistaken her for a wild animal. Veronica was so shocked she didn't realise what Carrie was about to do until she already done it. She shoved Veronica's face into a cream pie._

_Logan, who tried his best to hold his laugh in order to avoid Veronica throwing more food substance on him, went over to his girlfriend and picked her up, caveman style._

_Once Veronica overcame her shock, she yelled at Carrie and for Logan to put her down but Logan didn't listen to her._

"_Logan, you gigantic giraffe! PUT. ME. DOWN!" She shouted. Logan was amused and incredibly turned on by her. He shook his head and tried his best to hold her as tight as possible so that she couldn't move so much. But she continued to wiggle, attempting to get out of his grasp._

"_Dude, that was awesome!" Dick exclaimed with bright eyes. "Let's do that again!"_

"You know I'm kind of not surprised that Veronica decided to be friends with you after that," Wallace said as he thought of Veronica's embarrassed face when she had sobered up.

"Well, that doesn't mean I won't do it again," Carrie smirked.

~~VM~~

"What is up with you?" Veronica questions as she watches Mac pick at her food.

"What?" Mac asked not paying attention.

"Exactly."

"I don't know; it's this Dick thing. He's like I don't know."

"Was I meant to understand that?" Veronica lifted an eyebrow. "'Cause all I got was confused."

"I don't know if I should date Dick, I mean, why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?" Veronica countered.

"Are you supporting Dick? You cannot side with him, he's got Parker on his side."

Veronica raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"It's just so complicated."

"Mac-"

"No, I mean I like him, but do I really like-like him? He expects so much from me like a serious relationship."

"That's what you want, right?"

"Yeah but what does he think serious is? Like serious-serious or-"

"Whoa whoa, whoa, you're on overload. Chill, before you burn out." Veronica looked at her with concern and pushed a bottled water toward her. Mac took the bottle and drank gulp after gulp.

After she's calmed down a little Veronica said, "Now, speak."

"Dick Casablanca's wants to date me. He wants a serious relationship."

"Why is that scaring you?"

"What if he doesn't want it once he has it?" Mac asked a little scared.

"You're gonna have to take a risk on him, is he worth the risk?"

Veronica's phone rings; which saves Mac from answering the question, Mac looks as if she is seriously thinking about the answer.

"What's up, Piznarski?"

"Hey Veronica, I uh need your help."

**~~Neptune Grand~~  
><strong>

Veronica paces in the lobby, waiting for the lift which finally arrives. The doors open and Logan steps out.

"Hey Sugarpuss," He goes to kiss her but she pushes him into the elevator.

"Sorry Snookums, I've waited long enough for these damned doors to open."

"Huh," Logan grins as Veronica's body is pressed on his. He leans down and captures her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck with a smile as she kisses him. He doesn't let go off her instead he deepens the kiss.

Their kiss is interrupted by the ping of the lift as it arrives at its destination. Piz is waiting.

"Oh, uh," Piz stammers but can't seem to form words. "Hey." He settles with.

"Pumpkin?" Logan looks at Veronica for explanation. Veronica exists the elevator to join Piz but Logan follows.

"Uh, yeah actually I wasn't here to do that," Veronica says. "Piz here has a case for me"

"And Nancy Drew is back in action," Logan remarks but nevertheless goes with them.

Piz shows Veronica into the suite.

"Empty. Just a hotel robe stuck in there to make it look full. Look, without those tapes, he can't-"

Desmond is on the couch, staring at a miniature bottle. There's a laptop open on the table in front of him.

"Hey, Pus, this is all we have left, which I won't touch. You need to contact management immediate-"

He looks up and spots Logan; he doesn't notice Veronica on the other side of the tall boy.

"Hey, is that your boyfriend?"

Piz looks embarrassed and Logan raises his eyebrow. Veronica makes herself visible and she is holding Logan's hand.

"Uh, no, just a friend."

"Logan. Hi. I'm not gay and I'm a really big fan," Logan went to shake his hand.

Veronica looks up at her boyfriend with amusement, he looked like a child meeting his favourite cartoon character.

He took Logan's hand but says, "You're just using him to get to me. Mercenary. I like it. You know what, I'm doing a show tomorrow night. If you want to hang backstage, Monica-"

"Actually, I'm the one that's helping you. This big guy's my boyfriend-"

"Her dad's a P.I. Uh, she's gonna help us find the woman who took the tapes."

"Hey sugarpuss, I actually, really gotta do something," Logan whispers.

Veronica resists her urge to ask what but Logan chuckles because he knows that she wants too. "I gotta do this assignment for Business."

Veronica smiles at how well Logan knows her, she nods and wishes him good luck and that she'll visit him when she's done.

~~Logan's Suite~~

Logan spends all his time after he watched that video with Dick working on his Business plan. He has a lot of pages scattered around him and decides that the only thing left is to call Mac.

Just then someone knocks on the door. Logan shrugs and says, "Veronica's got a key card." Dick glares but gets up to answer the door.

Logan presses call.

"Hey, Logan, are you that lazy that you'd rather call than walk to your door?" Mac says.

Logan looks confused for a second but then realises that it was Mac at the door.

"Hey Mac," Logan says.

Mac had actually come to talk to Dick but since Logan needs her help she decides to prolong their talk or whatever.

"What'd ya need?" She asks. Dick glares at Logan from behind Mac. Logan gives him a face that says 'Sorry dude, but my ass is on the line.'

"Are you psychic? How'd you know-"

Mac interrupts him, "Seriously?" She shakes her head at him.

Logan smirks and then starts explaining what he's thought up.

"Grade My Ass," Mac says with amusement.  
><strong><br>**"Dot net, yes."

Mac flickers through the pages layered out.

"I need to present a viable business plan for a class. I need a lowest-common-denominator website with a simple, interactive element that I can build a business plan around. You can put this together in your sleep. I'll pay."

"And the catch?"

"It's due Monday morning."

"I'll need red bull and liquorice."

"Deal." Logan lets out a sigh of relief.

~~Sheriff's department~~

Keith's name graces the door to the sheriff's office. Within the office, Keith throws some files down on his desk in frustration and shouts out.

"Sacks!" Keith shouts and then he marches to the door, still shouting. "Where are those drug stats?" Keith pauses when he sees Sacks at the counter.

"Sheriff." Sacks steps aside, revealing the person he has been speaking to at the counter.

"Leo," Keith says with surprise.

"Sheriff Mars." Leo smiles.

"What brings you around here?"

They shake hands and begin to walk to Keith's office.

"Actually, I came to invite you to my wedding," Leo's smile brightens.

"What?" Keith looks surprised but still has a smile on his face. "You're getting married?" Keith asks.

"Yeah," Leo smiles happily when he remembers that Harper finally decided to say yes.

~~VM~~

**A.N/ I had to cut this into two parts. I know you all wanted MaDi and it will come, there's a reason I didn't let them hook up in Vegas; 'cause I like jealous Dick... wonder if you can guess what I'm talking about ;)**


	27. Debasement Tapes Part Two

~~Logan's suite~~

Mac grabs a can of drink from the table that abuts the back of the couch. Logan is pacing with his notes. Dick is observing.

"So, look-wise, you're thinking bright, fun, simple," Mac says and sits in front of her laptop.

"Well, accessible. Quick loading to maximize click-through," Logan adds.

"Don't put the best asses at the top. Make people hunt for 'em," Dick says.

Logan takes a seat next to Mac.

"I compiled studies of browsing behaviours and drew up ratios of-"

"But you don't want them too hidden. If you can't find the good ones, you'll feel cheated," Dick continues and nods at his words.

Mac looks at Logan and asks, "And his role in this enterprise?"

"Consultant. I'm an ass expert," Dick proudly states.

"Yes, except for the expert part," Logan retorts.

Mac smirks at that while Dick says, "I'm an ass? Who would you ask for advice about lions, a lion or a gerbil? Gerbil, you say? No, you would ask a lion, because by virtue of being a lion, a lion is an expert on lions. So..."

Having glanced at each other in bemusement, they stare at him.

"What are you guys having a stare competition?" Veronica asks as she watches the three with a lifted eyebrow.

"Ronnie!" Dick exclaims happily and Veronica looks at him with surprise.

"Why is Dick happier than Logan to see me?" Veronica quizzes and feels as if she's in the twilight zone.

"Do you know what your boyfriend is doing? He's making ass websites with Mac!" Dick says as if he's outing Logan.

"What?" She looks confused and then realises, "Oh your business thing. Can I help?"

Dick's mouth drops open at Veronica's betrayal, she was supposed to side with him not help them because they didn't want his help. "What, you want him to post your ass?" Dick snarks.

"Jealous, he won't post yours?" Veronica grins.

Logan looks at her as if she's crazy, "Like hell your ass is going on the internet."

Veronica shakes her head and kisses Logan the cheek and greets Mac.

"Come on Ronnie, if we walk straight we'll find a party," Dick says and starts to pull Veronica when Logan's voice stops him.

"Dick, if you don't want to lose your fingers like you did your toes, you'll shut up," Logan warns. Mac frowns and wonders what happened to Dick's toes.

"Let them get back to their thing," She intervenes not wanting to disrupt Logan from doing him assignment. "Let's watch a movie," She suggests, trying to get Dick out of their hair and can't help but think that she's an awesome girlfriend because no other girlfriend would put up with Dick as their boyfriends best friend.

Logan gives her a 'Thank you' look. Veronica smiles and pulls Dick by the ear into Logan's room because she absolutely does not want to see what's in Dick's room.

After Veronica forces Dick to watch The South Park Movie, she decides to get something to eat and listens to what Mac and Logan are discussing as she heads to the fridge.

"This is totally modular. You can swap out content whenever," Mac says.

"Like franchisable."  
><strong><br>**"You want to do boobs, legs, kittens, whatever, you can have a new site up and going instantly."

"And bring your advertisers along. Okay, we'll sell that in the pitch. So the difference between income models would be what?"

"Eh. Not exactly my hacker forte. Information wants to be free."

Veronica has a thought and says, "But I know someone who kind of knows."

Logan and Mac look at her in surprise, they hadn't realised that she was there.

"Well, could we call this someone?" Mac asks while Logan wonders who this person is.

Veronica nods and gets her phone. "Max? Yeah, hi." Veronica says into the phone.

When Veronica ends the call she smiles at them and then her phone rings, when she answers her smile drops.

Veronica sighs and turns to them, "I have to go," Veronica says.

"Can't you wait for your buddy to show up?"

"Logan you know him," Veronica says but she's not sure if he remembers him though it's kind of hard to forget the guy that was making out on your couch with a hooker. Luckily he isn't blonde otherwise Logan might mistake him for Dick. "Your 'idol' is in jail," Veronica is clearly unimpressed but Logan's eyes widen with admiration.

Veronica shakes her head and heads out.

Five minutes later Dick got bored and wondered out, "Dude, where's Ronnie?"

"Sherriff's station," Logan answered dismissively.

Dick's eyes widened and says, "Dude, her dad's the sheriff and she's still going to jail? Damn."

Dick soon became frustrated that no one was paying him any attention, but he really wanted to talk to Mac so he wondered into his room.

About half an hour passed when he came back out and was shocked to see a new dude with them. And the new dude looked like a total geek and he was sitting next to Mac.

"And I make a dollar. See, the point of the internet is to make money off stupid people."

"I like how you think, Max," Logan says.

"That sound you hear is my idealism quietly shattering," Mac remarks.

"That other sound you hear is my cynicism laughing at your idealism shattering." 

Dick's mouth drops as he realises that the new douche is flirting with Mac.

"Well, it won't be laughing when I crash your greedy website," Mac retorts.

"I'll be laughing when you try."

"Mackie, you doing an ass website or an action fest nerd-on-nerd website?" Dick glares at Max. He's been trying to get Mac to talk to him forever and this dweeb comes in and tries to steal her? What the hell?

Mac looks at Dick with surprise and then anger, "What did you say?"

Dick's attention goes to Logan, "Dude, this is all your fault!" He glares at his best friend. "I let you spend all weekend with my girl and then you get a guy with all his nerdiness that wants to get in her pants!"

Mac's face depicts shock and frustration but she doesn't get a chance to yell at Dick as he storms out of the room.

Logan gives Mac an apologetic look but she shakes her head.

~~VM~~

Veronica sees Dick beside a bench; he kicked down a garbage bin and started yelling at the dirt for messing his shoes.

"What did you do know?" Veronica quizzes the blonde. Dick looks at her in surprise.

"I thought you were in jail."

"Why would I be in jail?" She asks with confusion.

Dick shrugs, "You always do something jail-worthy."

Veronica frowns at him and then sits on the bench. "Casablanca sit your ass down," She calls before he attempts to do more harm to the garbage bin. "What happened?" Veronica sighed tiredly.

"Dude, I said some crappy things to Mac," Dick admits remorsefully.

"What?"

"There was this dude, he was sitting next to her and they were flirting..."

"Max," Veronica supplied.

"Huh?"

"His name is Max, I called him to help out Logan and Mac with the website," She explained.

"Shit, man, I just-"

"You got jealous? And then angry that she was flirting with someone that wasn't you while you were waiting in your room to talk to her instead of going to a party?" Veronica completes all in one breath.

"Yeah," Dick looks at her as if she was a mythical creature that could read his mind.

"Tell her that, Mac's more understanding than you give her credit for."

"But I'm a jackass, I'm surprised that you haven't tasered me yet."

"Well if you really want me to do that," Veronica trailed off and opened her messenger bag.

"NO!" Dick shouted wide eyed.

Veronica laughs. "Come on, you can take me back to the Grande."

When Veronica and Dick get in, no one is there.

Veronica goes into Logan's room and smiles when she sees him asleep on his bed. She leaves her bag on the floor and cuddles up with him. She's really proud of him for trying so hard. He smiles when he feels her hands around his waist.

"Hey," He mumbles and pulls her tightly against him.

"Hey," She smiles and hugs him. She kisses his cheek and tells him to get some sleep. But he lifts his head to give her a proper goodnight kiss before he passes out.

When Dick opens his room door he is happy to see Mac asleep on his bed. He gets a goofy grin and realises that Mac is really an awesome person; she wouldn't be there if she hadn't forgiven him.

But he didn't want to risk it; he grabs a pillow to sleep on the couch but Mac's voice stops him.

"Dick?" She mumbles sleepily.

"Hey," He whispers, "Are you okay?"

She nods and asks, "Where are you going?"

"I was gonna sleep on the couch, I didn't-"

"Come, sleep beside me," She pats and gave him a tired smile.

Dick smiles and lies down next to her and he's surprised when Mac hugs him. "I'm sorry," She mumbles against his chest. "Logan told me why you were angry."

Dick laughs as he realises that Logan must have told Veronica, there was no other way she would have been so knowledgeable!

"What's funny?" She looks at him with confusion.

"Nothing, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said that stuff."

"I forgive you," She whispered as she drifted off to sleep. He pressed a kiss onto her hair and for the first time in a long time he went to sleep peacefully.

~~Hearst College Business Class~~

Logan is doing his presentation. He starts with a picture of Dick lounging on his bed.

"The average teen spends sixteen hours a week online and clicks on hundreds of links. And in this day and age, someone is there to make a percentage on each click. What does the average teenager want to see?"

He clicks the remote to bring up the next picture. It's an ass. The class erupts with cheers and whoops, Dick contributing loudly with a "Yeah!" Professor Corrigan, sitting amongst the students and doubts Logan's idea.

"The female posterior. It commands a huge slice of the average surfer's online attention. Our goal is to take that tiny percentage..."

Logan brings up the next image, of the website home page, as Logan continues to explain the professor becomes somewhat interested.

By the end of the presentation the professor is clearly impressed and congratulates Logan on achieving an A.

Logan smiles widely and Dick lets out a cheer and gives him a semi-hug.

~~Sherriff's department~~

"Leo?" She's definitely surprised to see him there but jokes, "Are you under arrest? Because I've got an in with the sheriff."

Leo laughs, "Good to see you again Veronica, actually, I came with Harper, one to drop off Hannah, she had a flight problem so Harper decided to go with her and I decided to go with Harper." He briskly explains. "And second, to invite you guys to my wedding," He gives her a big bright smile.

"Wow!" Veronica's eyes widen and a smile graces her lips. "She said yes! Congrats! I'm so happy for you!" She hugs Leo excitedly.

"Me too," He laughs.

"Guess I got her jealous huh?"

Leo laughs

"_Leo," Veronica called from behind with Logan by her side._

"_Veronica," He greeted with a smile. "And Logan." He nodded._

"_You know each other?" Harper asked with surprise._

"_Yeah," Leo said. _

"_We dated when I was in high school," Veronica supplied as an explanation._

_Logan wrapped a protective arm around Veronica and pulled her close while Harper was taken aback by that piece of information._

_Leo laughed as if it were an ancient story. "Yeah and she dumped me for the guy she hated, ouch."_

"_What?" Harper said to herself felt like she was in an alternate universe._

"_Well you'd be happy to know that he turned out to be the love of my life; all did not go in vain," Veronica joked and Logan was happier with that statement rather than the one Leo gave._

"_Actually it does make me happy," Leo smiled, and for a second they were all silent._

"_Congratulations on the sheriff gig; possibly the youngest sheriff ever!" Veronica said enthusiastically._

_Harper watched the two with a frown._

"See ya Veronica," Leo says as he heads out.

"How's your rocker friend?" Keith asks.

"On his way to play University of Alaska."

"Good. I don't want to be square, but _you_ keep away from musicians."

"Aww Dad, I was really looking forward to twisting Logan's arm for him to start a band," She pouted and Keith shook his head at her.

~~VM~~  
><strong>Yep I made Logan's professor nicer because Logan worked really hard and the professor was an idiot and completely unprofessional to not take him seriously. <strong>

**So I was planning on making it AU and bringing in a murder case, let me know what you think about that because I'm not entirely sure about the idea.**


	28. I Know What You'll Do Next Summer

**Please note that majority of the scenes not rewritten are the same or similar.**

~~Mars Residence~~

Veronica and Logan are on her bed; Veronica pulls Logan closer as she kisses him. Logan kisses her back for a while and then reluctantly pulls back. He hovers over her and asks, "Amongst the following, who is not considered a Commissioner for the purpose of swearing affidavits? A. A licensed barrister and solicitor, B. A member of the clergy, C. A provincial-"

"B," She briskly answers and pulls him in for another kiss. She moves to adjust their position so that she's hovering over him because she's kind of very annoyed at his constant pulling away from her to question her.

Logan chuckles but returns her kiss. Against her lips he whispers, "What does the Omnibus Crime Control and Safe Streets Act make illegal?" He placed the book down beside him when he finished reading the question.

He revised her revision and he'd quickly picked up on a lot of things. But the only reason he was able to question her and know she was right was because he had the study guide questions and answers. Of course she still needed to revise and like a good boyfriend, he was helping. At first he hadn't wanted to disturb her but Veronica seemed to want to make-out rather than learn. Granted she knew basically everything and it was the day before, she should be relaxed instead of stressing but Logan knew it was best if she learnt, especially since he didn't want Keith Mars accusing him of corrupting his daughter.

"Electronic surveillance without judicial authorization," She answers between kisses.

Logan feels proud of Veronica and is positive that she will do very well; he wouldn't be surprised if she beat her father, as she kept bragging about doing so. He slowly starts to sit up; Veronica frowns but moves a little to accommodate his movement.

"You know, your dad would be very pissed at me if he caught us doing that," He breaths out, he actually was pleased at his control over himself. He knew that Keith would be back anytime.

Veronica chuckles. "Who would have thought that Logan Echolls is in favour of me learning instead of me making-out with him? If I weren't the love of your life, I'd be offended," She joked.

"Don't get me wrong I'd love to make-out with you but I know that you really want this," He replies honestly.

Even though he hates that the job is dangerous, he knows that it's one of Veronica's passions and he wouldn't be one to stand in her way. Usually it'd be the other way around, Logan persuading Veronica to take a break from learning and have a little fun. But all Veronica's done since her dad left them alone was make out. Logan tried his best to get in some questions from the PI study guide and she'd gotten every single one right. On more than a few occasions he had to double check if she was actually right because of the easy way in which she answered.

"I know," She pouts but takes the book he hands her.

Logan smiles at her and takes out a book that Wallace had given him 'Soldier of misfortunes' about Apollo Bakenya, he was a child soldier in Uganda.

After a few minutes, Keith barges in the room and is surprised for a second that they are reading. Logan and Veronica look at him with amusement while Keith points a finger at Veronica and says, "A passive infrared detector would not be the best choice under which of the following conditions: A., overhead doors, B., significant changes in temperature, C.-

"B," She answers almost absent minded.

Keith flips his pointing hand into a 'You got it' gun and marches out again. Logan gives Veronica 'see I was right' look.

~~Neptune Grand~~

Veronica enters the suite with a big smile on her face, she sees Logan sitting on his couch and reading that book from before. She runs over and jumps on top of him. Logan smiles at the contact and hugs her tightly. He presses a kiss on her head, she lifts her head up and captures his lips with hers and he eagerly participates in the kiss.

When they break the kiss Logan laughs and says, "I take it you beat your dad's score?"

She smiles widely, "You betcha ass I did!" She laughs and kisses him again and he's loving every moment of it. "So am I getting my congratulation present?" She grins at him and kisses his lips, she then proceeds to lift up his shirt but Logan stops her.

"Actually I do have a congratulations present," He smiles cutely and she gives him a confused look.

"Logan..."

He hides a smile when she looks at it curiously.

She slowly unwraps the packaging and a laugh slips out her lips when she sees that it's a magnifying glass. "You got me a magnifying glass?" She laughs and he was amused that she was this happy about it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him; he settled his hands on her waist and kissed her back.

He smiles at her and says, "That was actually a gag gift." She gives him a confused look; he pulls away from her and gifts her black velvet box. "I-uh I hope you like it," He says a little nervous. He knows she hates it when he spends money on her and he tries his best not to make her uncomfortable with the presents but this is a special occasion, isn't it?

"Logan..."

"C'mon Sugarpuss, it's a special occasion. You deserve a present." He really hopes that she doesn't argue with him.

She didn't know understand why Logan felt the need to but her stuff. When he reached to give her the gift his eyes kind of sparkled as if he were happy but then it got nervous, did she make him nervous about giving her presents? Was she really that bad about it?

She takes the box and gives him a smile of reassurance. She bits her lip as she opens the box, her eyes widen at the ring in the box, it wasn't an engagement ring; it was a silver ring that was twirled it was patterned with two lilies, one at the top and one at the bottom, the stems of the lilies twirled along the ring giving it texture. She ran her finger over it and was amazed.

"Do you like it?" He asks coyly.

She smiles at with a nod, she'd usually make a fuss about him spending money on her but this was... Lilly. She knew that's why he'd bought it.

"I love it," She whispers. "Thank you," She says sincerely and hugs him.

He let out a breath in relief. "She'd be proud of you, you know," He whispers in her ear.

Veronica nods against his chest then kisses him with gratitude, love and passion.

"I love you Logan," She bits her lip and kisses him again.

Logan smiles, happy that Veronica is happy and says, "I love you too Veronica."

~~Weevil and Parker~~

Weevil sits awkwardly beside Parker and opposite her parents.

"My point is that white flour is essentially poison. You'll see. Couple weeks, you'll be home eating with us. You'll feel like a new person," Her father says.  
><strong><br>**"I don't know. I rely pretty heavily on my morning bagel," Parker replies.

"Which is exactly why you need to be without it. Oh, and I was able to pull a few strings and get you that job in the mailroom I was telling you about," He tells her. 

"Parker!" Suddenly Parker's mother's sharp voice echoed as she narrowed her eyes at her daughter. Parker's eye jerks to her mother's. "Elbows!" She sternly orders and Parker obeys by sliding her elbows of the table as she tries to cover up her frown.

Weevil looks between them and notices Parker's look. He internally shook his head and thought even the normal people have parent issues. He didn't understand what the problem was with putting your elbows on the table. He doesn't like that her mother made Parker unhappy.

"It's only for a few weeks but it's enough for you to make some spending money before we leave for your Aunt Louise's," Her father continues as if that little transaction had not happened.  
><strong><br>**"Thanks, Dad, but I was thinking of looking for a job, like, at a-a day-care or something."  
><strong><br>**"So you can spend the summer with a cold and ruin everyone's vacation? I don't think so," He told her. Weevil frowned at his words. " So,Eli." Weevil freezes at his name. He really preferred it when they ignored him a few minutes ago.

"What sort of career are you pursuing?"

Weevil doesn't immediately respond and Parker looks at him helplessly.

~~Hearst Library~~

Logan laughs as Veronica pouts; she'd told him that she hadn't beaten her father as he actually scored a whopping 97%.

"Logan!" She hits his shoulder playfully with a pout; he chuckles and leans forward to kiss her. She narrows her eyes at him for a moment but doesn't resist the kiss when it comes.

Hannah walks through the entrance and frowns when she doesn't recognise anyone instantly, it was obvious that she wouldn't but she had hopes. When she spots Logan and Veronica, she smiles and heads over to them. The couple were standing close together and Veronica played with a strand of her hair as she chuckled along with him. Logan's hands trapped her between him and the help desk but Veronica didn't seem to mind.

"Hey guys!" She says brightly. Veronica's eyes flicker to the blonde and she straights up her posture. Logan turns his head and is surprised to see that Hannah's is at Hearst. He allows his hands to fall at his side as he adjusts his position.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" Logan asks and Veronica looks at her with curiosity.

"I'm actually looking for Piz," She replies.

"Piz? What'd he do? It must be bad for you to come all the way to Hearst," Veronica comments and Logan shakes his head at her nosiness.

"Actually, he's going to New York for an internship, for the whole summer."

"Oh, wow," Veronica looks impressed.

"You know, I thought our relationship could work, because the summer was close and we'd get to see each other and decide if it was worth the long distance but he's going off to New York!" She complains.

"Why don't you just go with him?" Logan suggests, Veronica wonders if that's a good idea but decides that it's not her business. Hannah's face brightens at the thought but then frowns.

"But he hasn't asked me come with him! If he wanted to, he'd have asked," Hannah argues.

"Maybe he doesn't know that you want to go," Veronica suggests.

"I don't want to go. I want to be with him," Hannah says briskly and sighs.

Veronica looks at Logan with an 'I have no idea what to do' look and he mirrors her expression.

"Uhm," Veronica says trying to find the right words but then gives up, "You know, Parker's really good at this sort of thing, I'll give her a call for you, okay?" Veronica says feeling somewhat relieved that she doesn't have to get involved.

Logan tries to hide a smile at Veronica.

~~Neptune Grand Dick's Suite~~

Mac opens the door to get the room service and the guy smirks and asks, "How you guys doing?"

"I'm wearing a different shirt, just so you know," Mac says as she allows him to push the cart in and go.

"Uh-huh," He smirks. Mac rolls her eyes and gives him a tip; she then shuts the door and sighs.

Dick comes out and smiles at her, he gives her a kiss and she eagerly returns it. When they pull away she says, "I have to, have to, have to go to my morning classes tomorrow."

He lets her go and makes a loud, exaggerated sigh. Mac laughs at his pout and gives him the food to eat.

"Getting lost in the sex-nap-eat-repeat loop. I'm in the porn version of _Groundhog Day_," Mac says.

Dick puts down the food and looks at her and he's eyes pierce hers. "This isn't just about sex, you know."

"I know," She assures him with a smile.

"No, I mean, I love the sex but it's not just that. I meant what I said; this is not a drive-by. I want a real relationship with you. I want to be a good boyfriend. I still want to have sex but I don't just want sex." He needs her to understand this know, he needs to be clear about it.

"And I want that too," She gives him a peck on the lip and he gives her a goofy grin. She laughs at him, she loves that he doesn't stay serious too long.

~~Hearst College~~

Veronica and Mac are walking together across campus.

"Does any of this seem weird to you? I mean, me and Dick? It's still kind of hard to believe," Mac asks, she'd finally left Dick to fend for himself against the 'I know what you're doing' bellboys.

"Dick with anyone is hard to believe. But it kind of makes sense with you, now, I guess," Veronica says thoughtfully. She remembers when the thought of her and Logan together seemed weird but that felt like a life time ago.

"He's really changing, he cares about school," Mac says with a look of amazement.

Veronica nods and says, "So does Logan."

"He wants to be better."

Veronica nods and adds, "So does Logan."

"He's so different from the jackass in high school."

Veronica nods and says, "So is Logan."

They both stop and look at each other.

"You think they're reading the same dummies guide of how to?" Mac questions.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Veronica shrugs. "Actually I think men have an entire set of books that we can't see."

"Yeah Veronica," Mac laughs, "That would be called 'Playboy."

Veronica shakes her head but laughs along with her friend.

~~Mars Residence~~

The phone rings and Keith gets up to answer, "Hello? Sure." Keith holds out the phone to Veronica. "It's for you."

Veronica separates herself from Logan and heads over to the phone. "Hello?" She listens with interest. "Really?" Logan looks at her curiously; he saw the edges of her lips tugging up. "That's incredible." Keith notices as well. The both men look at each other and shrug, not knowing what got her so interested. "Thank you." Veronica ends the call and looks at them with her mouth wide open and excitement glinting in her eyes. She tosses the phone aside and faces her dad. "I'm in. The FBI has chosen me for their summer internship!" She jumps excitedly into her dad's arms and he is clearly just as excited.

"Yes! Talk about making up for that crappy P.I. exam score. You did it, honey."

Veronica jumps out of the embrace and jumps up and down instead.

"My daughter the Fed!"

"Twelve fun-filled, pay-free weeks of schlepping coffee and office supplies at the Federal Bureau of Investigation!"

Keith holds out a hand. "Ice cream!"

They slap hands. Veronica laughs and as Keith rushes off, Logan stands in front of her with a big smile and she jumps into his arms. He spins her around and laughs along with her, feeling her happiness infect him.

"I can't believe it!" She shouts with excitement, Logan puts her down but she's still hopping about.

"I can," He grins and she smiles, she once again jumps into his arms, unable to contain her excitement. He laughs at hugs her tightly as he picks her up.

~~VM~~

It was around one in the morning when the doorbell rang. Veronica stirred from her sleep on the couch. She and Logan had fallen asleep watching TV while Keith went to sleep after all that excitement and celebrations.

Veronica smiled at Logan's peaceful face. The doorbell rang once again. Veronica sighed and rubbed her eyes. She opens the door to see a stressed out Dick standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Dick?" She opens the door wider to let him in.

"Ronnie..." He walks pass her and doesn't even take a moment to see his surroundings.

"What's wrong?" She looks at him with concern.

"I need you to find Lianne Mars," He answers with complete seriousness.

**~~VM~~**

**Scenes that aren't written and you should know/remember.**

**Wallace signed up to go to Africa for the summer.**

**Big Dick is back**.


	29. Find Her!

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! Enjoy!**

**~~VM~~**

"Dick?" She opens the door wider to let him in.

"Ronnie..." He walks pass her and doesn't even take a moment to see his surroundings.

"What's wrong?" She looks at him with concern.

"I need you to find Lianne Mars," He answers with complete seriousness.

"What?" Veronica blinks her eyes a few times to assure herself that she's awake. She closes the door and faces him. "You want me to find my mother?" She says slowly trying to find a possible reason for why Dick Casablanca wanted to know where her mother was. Unable to attain the answer she asks, "Why?"

Dick's serious expression does not fade but his anxiousness increases."Because she's an irresponsible alcoholic mother!" His nostrils flare a bit with anger.

Veronica is taken aback by his words and her confused mind gets foggier. "Dick, I know that." She closes her eyes trying to remain calm. "She left _me_, what are you gonna do give her a lecture?" She knew Dick was in the process of being reformed but she highly doubted that he wanted to attempt to reform her alcoholic, lying, cheating mother.

"Yeah," He nods and Veronica looks at him with disbelief. "I'd like to yell at her but I want you to find her because she has my sister."

Her eyes widen even more. Her mind seems to be at a standstill unable to process the information that the blonde boy is providing.

She finally took a deep breath from her opened mouth, "You have a sister?" Her mind was spinning. "Dick you aren't making any sense."

Dick didn't understand why Veronica wasn't getting what he was saying all he knew was that he needed to find Lianne Mars so he could find his sister and she'd be safe away from the person who abandoned their daughter twice so probably would again.

"Let me break it down for you, your mom and my dad did the deed, now we have a sister. I want you to find our sister so she doesn't end up dead in the dumpster," He briskly explains the situation, a bit too fast for Veronica to process. She stares blankly at the wall for a moment.

Logan stirs from his position on the couch and rubs his eyes when he can't feel the warmth of his blonde girl friend. He sits up and takes in his surroundings; he's surprised to see Dick standing beside Veronica.

"Veronica!" Dick snaps her out of her dazed state.

Logan frowns at Dick's tone and says, "Dick, why are you yelling at Veronica?" He stands up and walks toward Veronica to see if she's okay. Logan touches her arm and she meets his gaze. He looks at her with concern while she stares back at him with shock, disbelieve and horror.

"Who told you that?" Veronica questions with a sharp voice.

"My dad," He sighs with frustration.

"What's going on?" Logan asks with annoyance that he's been kept out of the loop and that whatever Dick has been telling Veronica is obviously upsetting her.

Veronica swallows and stares at Dick as she answers Logan, "Apparently Dick and I share a sister." She glares at Dick as she tries to judge whether or not he's playing a prank on her.

"What?" Logan's eyes bug out at that piece of information.

"We do!" Dick shouts with annoyance that she doesn't seem to believe him.

"How do you know that he's telling the truth?" She fires at him.

"How do you know he's not?" He counters as he glares at her.

"Because he's the most trustworthy man on this Earth!" She remarks sarcastically. "He was on the run because he committed fraud Dick. He has lied to a lot of people!"

"Well he's back now," Dick defends. "He's going to jail. And he's being an honest human being for once because he found out he has a daughter!"

"Dick calm down," Logan says as he notices the agitation in his voice. He also wraps an arm around Veronica to comfort her.

Veronica let out a shaky breath, "And he decided to go for father of the year this time?"She didn't know why she was arguing with Dick. Maybe it was because she just didn't want to believe him.

"I don't know what the hell he plans on doing but I'm going to be a big brother to her. I'm not gonna let what happened to Be- to him happen to her. And I know that if she's with either of our parents she's gonna end up worse than us."

Veronica was astonished at the amount of emotions Dick showed but he'd convinced her. She still was doubtful about whether his father was telling the truth or not but she believed that Dick believed him. The only way to get the answer was for her to find her mother.

~~Hearst Wallace's dorm room~~

"You're going to Africa?" Carrie slowly repeats his words, as if it didn't make any sense.

"Yeah," Wallace smiles happy that he's going to do something good.

Carrie looks at him weirdly for a second, "And you're happy about working for free in another continent all by yourself?"

"Yeah," He says and then realises that she isn't happy about this like he is. He sits down beside her and takes her hand. "Look I know this going to be hard but you were going to New York either way."

"Yeah but I was still in the continent," She remarks.

"I get that but this is something that I really want to do," He says.

"Okay," She nods; it wasn't like they were serious. "If it makes you happy I won't stop you. But I can't date you when you're across the world."

He looks at her sadly for a second and then half heartily jokes, "We'll always have Vegas."

She laughs at his reference to Casablanca. She was disappointed and maybe a little tiny bit heartbroken because she liked him. He was funny, cute, fun and overall a good guy, she didn't have a lot of those in her life.

"You know," She bit her lip as she moves closer to him. "There's still time till summer starts."

He lowers his eyes to her lips and grins. She smirks and climbs on top of him as she leans in and kisses his lips.

~~VM~~

"Hannah..." Piz trails of on the phone unsure of what to say to her.

She sighs, "Look, I can't do this, who were we kidding? I'm in high school and you're a college guy. I doubt I'll be coming to Hearst after school. Mom wants me to go to an Ivy League college," She rambles into the phone trying to make it sound better than she felt. "It's just the timing is all wrong."

She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to break up with him but he didn't want her to go to New York with him. What was she supposed to do? He did anything but tell her to come with him to New York.

"We can make this work," He tries to persuade her. He really did like her. He didn't know what he did wrong; she had come by with a bright smile but left with a sulky face. He didn't understand what he did or said to make her so unhappy that she's breaking up with him now.

"No, we can't," She insists. She didn't want to do this the hard way and she definitely didn't want to burst into tears while on the phone.

"You said that we'll try this summer," He counters.

"You're going to be in New York all summer!" She yells into the phone with frustration.

He frowns as that. "We'll still have time-"

She interrupts him, "No, we won't. Just don't make this harder than it already is."

"If it's so hard why are you doing this?" He says referring to the fact that she's breaking up with him.

"Because I have to," She stresses out. She likes him, she really does like him but he's going to New York and he didn't offer her to come with him. She would suggest it but she feels that he'd then feel obligated to take her. She doesn't want an obligation; she wants him to want her to go with him.

"Why? What'd I do?" The confusion he felt made his head hurt. He never could understand the complex train of thought of the girls he dated.

"It's not you-"

"Don't use the 'it's not you, it's me' line. Anything but that," He pleads.

"It's not me either," She grumbles into the phone. "It's the timing, the distance; we just can't make a relationship like that work when it's in its early stages."

"We were married!" He argues despite the fact it wasn't true. He feels that it should count because he believed it to be true. It didn't make any sense because they were going to get annulled if it were true.

"We thought we got hitched at Vegas that doesn't mean anything," She replies but her voice is faint, she obviously doesn't believe that it was nothing.

"You watched the video! We were happy!"

"Well I'm not happy now!" She retorts. "And you're not making me any happier!" She snaps and ends the call.

Piz stands dumbfounded with the phone in his hand.

~~Weevil's apartment~~

"I'm sorry Parker, as much as I'd love to just go off for summer, I can't. Mr Mars gave me a second chance at the PI gig, I can't screw that up," Weevil explains as he holds her against him.

Parker sighs with a pout but doesn't argue. She understands that he needs the money. "I guess, I'll have to go to Denver then.

"No, you don't if you don't want to," He points out. "You want an excuse to not go but you can just say no. You're nineteen now. You do have the right to say no."

"I can't just say no," She frowns and then turns to face him.

"Yes, you can you just don't want to," He argues.

"You don't understand, my parents-"

"Your parents are trying to control your life," He states and she glares at him even though she knows he is right. "God, your mother even tries to control your posture!" He remembers their meeting and how Mrs Lee had continuously shouted at Parker when she did something that wasn't considered lady like.

She has to fight the urge to cry from embarrassment. "It's not like that..."

"Hey," He notices that she's upset. "It's okay, I'm not tryna be mean or anything, I just want you to do what makes you happy instead of what makes your parents happy."

Parker nods not wanting to continue the conversation. She rests her head on his chest and he wraps an arm around her in a hug.

~~Neptune Grand Logan's suite~~

"Is he asleep?" Logan quizzes when he finds an exhausted Mac on the couch.

"Yeah," She tiredly answers and then looks at him, "How 'bout Vee?"

"Yeah," He plops himself beside her just as tired.

"I just can't believe it," Mac says with bewilderment.

"Neither can I," He sighs.

After the news of Veronica and Dick sharing a sister, Veronica had fired question after question at Dick.

Apparently it was after Big Dick had fled Neptune to get away from his charges of fraud. The exact date would have been on the 20th October 2005, their senior year of high school. The location? A motel in Michigan. What Lianne Mars - or was it Reynolds now- doing there? No one had a clue.

Big Dick had found out about his daughter the next time he spotted the blonde women in New Orland's, Louisiana it was on 29th March 2007. He had found out that the baby was born on 20th July 2006; exactly nine months after their night together. He saw it as an opportunity to make everything right, right by his children. After Lianne had refused to allow him near her child or her he decided that he would prove himself and he would turn himself in, make a new start. But the next day when he went in search for the blonde woman she was nowhere to be found. He'd tracked down her previous address but she had been quick to pack and move out, away from him, taking his daughter along with her.

That's when the negotiations had started. Now, after the summer he would be serving his time in jail.

Dick wanted his sister, he wanted her away from Lianne but he didn't want her near his father either.

After Dick had told Veronica his father's story she'd begun her search on credit cards that her mother owned, the car she once had, basically anything that could lead her to her mother but she found nothing. She knew that her visit to Big Dick would be inevitable. Unlike Dick, she knew which questions to ask.

Hours had past between the three teenagers, when Keith had woken up he was surprised to see that instead of two teenagers occupying his apartment there was three. He had gently woken Veronica up and asked if everything was okay, she hadn't known what to tell him so she joked that Dick was missing his bff. Keith knew she wasn't being honest but didn't push any further with the matter and left for work. Veronica had woken the two boys up and after they had freshened up the trio went to the Grand. Veronica had called Mac for help and when the computer whiz arrived, the two blondes had told her the story of their shared sibling. Mac had been shocked but had readily offered her assistance.

They hadn't gotten much to go on which lead to Veronica inevitably visiting Big Dick for questioning.

He'd said that she lived with a women and another child and that her mother had gone under the name of Rebecca Reed and the lady she was with was called Billie Taylor, who also had a daughter around one and half to two years old. When Veronica asked him to describe the lady he'd said that he'd never seen her but the neighbour had said that she was tall and had long black hair, she'd looked like a model. He didn't get any more information about the lady. Veronica knew that she'd need to speak with this neighbour lady but she had finals and New Orland's was about 2000 miles away, she just didn't have the time or the energy for that trip yet.

Dick hadn't wanted to take no for an answer, he wanted to find them as soon as possible and if he had to go 2000 miles then he would. After much fussing on his side and convincing from Logan and Mac, Dick had agreed to wait until Veronica finished her finals on Friday.

That was how Logan and Mac had ended up beside each other on the couch in his suite tired as hell from all of the new information that presented itself.

They really didn't want to think about what would happen when Veronica realised that she had a sister that shared the same DNA with Dick Casablanca. One day was just not enough for Veronica to come to terms with that bit of information.


	30. Get Geared Summer's Here

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! This is a short chapter, but hope you enjoy it anyways.**

~~VM~~

In Neptune, California, the day was exceptionally bright; the sun smiled happily at the birds at their harmonious tone symphonised with the warm air. The sky was the perfect shade of blue with not a cloud in sight. The grass swayed with the rhythm of the warm breeze of wind and cooing of the birds. Everyone had just finished finals; many roared with happiness because their stress was over while others cried because they thought they had done badly. Nevertheless all were happy that it was finally summer vacation. The day was perfect to everyone but the Scooby Gang; when had they ever been able to enjoy a perfectly good day like normal teenagers would?

~~Hearst: Piz and Wallace's dorm~~

Piz was leaving for New York on Monday; Hannah was still not speaking to him and he had no idea what he had done and was left with the assumption that she didn't want to do long distance. He contemplated on whether or not to take the internship but decided that he didn't want to regret not taking the opportunity when it presented itself.

He sighed as he started to pack, wasn't he supposed to be happier about this? After all this was a step towards his future, a step toward his dreams coming true.

~~Griffith Residence~~

Hannah's plans for the summer consisted of a road trip with her friends before they went their separate ways to college. She still wasn't sure which college she wanted to go to but her mother was adamant that she go to an Ivy League school, in all honesty she wanted to go to Hearst, not only because Piz was there but because she thought that she'd be happy there like Parker was. She thought that maybe she'd be able to find herself there. She knew how her uncle and aunt were very reluctant in sending her cousin to Hearst but she was happy there now.

She heard one of her friends call out her name as they hooted outside, she grabbed her bag and headed out. Maybe, she'll find her way on this journey.

~~Hearst: Piz and Wallace's dorm~~

Wallace was super excited about his summer; he really did want to help. His heart went out went out to all of those people and he felt a strange feeling in him that made him feel determined. Yeah, it sucked that he wouldn't be with his friends but it was worth it in the end. The thought of making a difference in someone else's life made him feel happy.

Unlike his roommate, he enthusiastically packed his bags and hopped around the room making sure that he didn't leave anything behind.

Piz frowned at the energetic boy beside him, just then Wallace tripped on the chair trying to get a book. Piz let out a laugh at his friend and let the smile remain on his face because he was happy for him. It was amazing that he was going to another continent, very far away from his friends, his family, his girlfriend so that he can help make a difference. Wallace was really one of a kind.

~~Bishop Residence~~

Carrie packed the few belongings that she'd brought back with her. She was going to New York to become a singer. Don't ask where that had come from but after high school she'd found herself passionate about the art of music. She knew that she wasn't going to become an overnight sensation but she hoped that she got somewhere during the summer.

She glanced at her phone and bit her lip, she'd wanted to call Wallace but she knew that he was going to Africa soon. To be honest, she really liked Wallace, even if he was Veronica Mars's sidekick best friend. But she knew that opportunities didn't come knocking on your door often so when she'd got the call that she'd be on a tour with a band she couldn't refuse. Sure, she'd be back-up for a while but she was determined, and determination went a long way.

She neatly folded each and every item that went into her bag and let out a breath, the next time she set foot into Neptune, she'd be successful in her mission.

~~Weevil's apartment~~

If he was a student at Hearst, today would have made a difference in his life, but it really didn't. It was a normal day. He still worked at Mars Investigations; he had a lot more responsibilities than before since Keith was almost Sherriff again. Vinnie Van Lowe is running against Mr Mars. Honestly, Weevil wonders what will happen to Mars Investigations if Keith wins, if that happens he won't have a job but he knows how much the once Sherriff loved his job. Yeah, he'd known that since he was thirteen when the big guy kept bringing him in.

Weevil really liked this gig, he wondered if he could ever be as good as Veronica. He shook his head, he knew that was impossible. The girl could pull of way more looks than he could, who'd fall for his innocent cheerleader act? Not even a blind man, that's for sure.

Parker came out of the bathroom and gave him a kiss and then laid her head on his shoulder as she put on the TV.

That was one thing to be happy about, Parker was still his. And he intended to keep it that way.

~~VM~~

When finals were over Dick had raced to the other side of campus, to where Veronica would have written her final paper. As soon as he spotted the petite blonde he grabbed her arm while she looked at him with wide eyes. He wanted to leave as soon as possible; he'd agreed to wait until finals were over and now that they were, he didn't see the reason to why they weren't on the plain to New Orland's. Veronica had argued with him for several minutes and then finally told him to hold his horses and let them at least gather their necessities unless he wanted to buy her tampons, and several other lady products. After that statement Dick had quickly shut up and Veronica was pleased that she had won that case but the taller blonde requested her to hurry up, in a very abrupt manner.

Mac was stunned at Dick's frantic behaviour, he acted as if the apocalypse had come and the only way of survival was to get out of Neptune. He rampaged through the suite as he threw his stuff in his bag and attempted to help Logan pack but only succeeded in making a mess which resulted in them taking longer.

Mac knew that he was agitated and she couldn't really blame him but he was acting ridiculous. She tried to calm him down which only lasted for a few minutes. Mac knew that this was important to him but he'd do no good if he behaved recklessly. She was glad that her finals was the day before so she had enough time to pack, she definitely wouldn't want frenzied Dick against her.

Logan emerged from his room with his baggage in hand and made a gesture that he was ready to leave. He tried his best to be understanding at his best friend but if Dick yelled at him one more time he might just lose his patience; the tall blonde was treading on thin ice with his brunette best friend. He wondered how Dick was going to react when he actually did see his baby sister. He shuddered when he thought of Veronica and Dick attempting to take care of their baby sister, he was pretty sure that they would be arguing a hell ova lot more than they did now.

Logan didn't want to take a chance with Dick driving; he didn't want them to end up visiting Mr Mars in the Sherriff's department before they could get started on their journey of searching for the runaway mother Mars. Ah, Mr Mars, Logan thought knew that the soon-to-be-permanent Sherriff thought that his daughter was finally becoming a normal teenager, taking normal road trips with her friends and being an adventurous spirit. Or maybe he just wanted to believe that. All was well as long as she was back with enough time to pack and spend some time with her old man before she headed out to play with the big fish in the FBI. How was having a petite blonde daughter as an FBI agent, normal? Logan sighed; in the planet of Mars it was.

The FBI, Logan was very happy that Veronica's dreams were coming true, but the thought of his beautiful blonde petite girlfriend being near danger made his stomach turn. He had no doubt that she'd make it, and that's what concerned him. Veronica. Guns. Criminals. Danger. That just screamed at him with the words, 'Grab her and run in the opposite direction, NOW!' The idea was very appealing but he knew that he couldn't do that. He never wanted her to be unhappy and if her dreams didn't come true, she would be unhappy. He wanted her happy so he was supporting her one hundred percent. All he had to do now was convince her to let him come with her to Virginia. Seeing her would definitely make him feel more at ease with the whole Veronica in the FBI near guns situation.

~~Mars Residence~~

Veronica drew in a breath as she zipped up her bag. She couldn't believe that she had a little sister out there. It was so surreal. And the fact that her half sister shared the same DNA as Dick and Be- No, she wouldn't think about that. She couldn't think about that. She could be somewhat nice to Dick on the even numbered days, this version of Dick, the Dick that wants to be better. But not him. She wouldn't think, talk or even allow herself to dream about him anymore. She absolutely refused to. And she wouldn't ever allow herself to have any relation to him and neither would her sister.

She wasn't sure what would happen when she found her mother and the baby but she had a feeling that Dick wouldn't allow her mother to keep her. Heck, she's pretty sure he might just grab the baby and run. But she's not sure that Dick even thought it through. She's pretty certain that he just wants the baby to be safe. But she's not sure that they can give her that. She doesn't know who can. But for now, she'll look at this as a job and Veronica Mars always gets the job done.


	31. Ghosts Of The Past

**Thank you for the incredible reviews! Sorry it took so long anyway hope you enjoy it.**

~~VM~~

Veronica was beyond pissed off. Dick had really gotten on her nerves. If it wasn't for Logan, she might have just murdered the blonde surfer. And the name 'Ronnie' made her want to burn her ears out. It was the most annoying name she'd ever heard, why? For the past two hours Dick Casablanca has been starting or ending is every sentence with the word 'Ronnie'.

"Ronnie-"

"Dick, shut up!" Veronica yelled her irritation with the taller blonde had overwritten her patience. "I have had enough with your constant need to be informed on my every thought! I have put up with enough of your crap and even-"

"Veronica," Logan interrupted her.

"No, Logan! I've bared with it enough! I know that you're shocked and angry and whatever but so am I! You don't see me being a pest about it, do you?"

"Bond," Mac tried to interrupt her friend.

"Seriously! I tried to be the good champ but you've pushed and pushed and pushed and I can't take it anymore! I don't have a freaking clue about what we're going to do, how we're going to do it and if we even can do anything!" Veronica yelled out all her frustration that she carried on the plane ride to New Orland.

Dick sighed and said, "I was gonna say that we've landed so you can open your eyes now."

Veronica shut her mouth but didn't bother apologising to the blonde boy. She hated that he sounded as if he was doing something sweet for her but he'd being constantly irritating her for the entire plane ride. So excuse her if she was a bit grumpy.

~~The Next Day~~

"Hey," Veronica greeted and appeared with a nervous smile. The lady, she was thin and tall with brownish hair, and was overall pretty, greeted her back and then asked if she could help her. Veronica took out a picture from her bag and looked at the lady with sad eyes. "Do you know this lady?"

The woman glanced at the picture and appeared to recognise who it was. "Can I ask why you're looking for her?" The woman asked.

"Look, I know she lived there," Veronica's eyes grew huge with tears and she portrayed the look of helplessness. "But now it's empty, I have to find her. I just have to." Veronica was now on the verge of crying. The woman looked stunned and didn't know what to do. "Please, can you tell me where she is? She's my mom."

The woman looked at her with concern. "Oh, Rebecca never mentioned having another child."

Veronica's eyes glistened and looked at her with hope. "So you do know her?"

The woman nodded and allowed Veronica to come in. "What's your name sweetie?" She asked.

"Veronica," she let out as if it struggled with words.

"Veronica," the lady smiled. "My name is Anna."

Veronica smiled weakly. Of course Veronica already knew this. She had researched this woman in order to know how to get information from her.

"I-I was adopted. I really just wanna know the person who gave me life," Veronica let a tear fall from her face and Anna softened up. This was the reaction Veronica was hoping for. Veronica knew that Anna was adopted as well.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry I don't know where she's gone," Anna admitted honestly.

"Can you tell me anything, anything about her?" Veronica asked pleadingly.

Anna took a second to collect herself. Veronica assumed that she must have at least been a friend to her mother. "She is a lovely lady; always so kind and polite. She lived with her best friend."

"Best friend?" Veronica asked. That was what Veronica couldn't figure out, who was the lady that her mother lived with?

"Mm hmm," she nodded with a watery smile. "Both were really nice people. They didn't socialise much, and they kept to themselves. I think that's because they were both single mom's."

"What was her name?" Veronica wondered if the name would be fake like her mother's but decided it was best to know what it was either way.

"Billie Taylor, don't let the boyish name fool you, she was the girlies woman I have ever met," she smiled fondly.

"Do you know why she moved?" Veronica quizzed.

"Not a clue," there was a bit of bitterness in her voice. "One day they were there and the next they were gone."

"Can you tell me a little bit more about them? I mean what were they like?" It was best that she had more information. You never know how important a piece of information can be.

The bitterness disappeared and a she gave a heartily smile as she remember them. "Billie had her own garden, she sold flowers, I tell ya, she really loved her garden, always saw her outside and her flowers were the most beautiful ever." She let out a laugh and Veronica felt as if she'd missed the joke. "Rebecca had a mini bakery; she made a ton of biscuits one evening and sent them over. They were delicious, think she called them doodles, something doodles." Anna frowned trying to recall the name.

"Snickerdoodles?" Veronica asked and in that moment had no doubt that Rebecca was Lianne.

Anna's smile came back. "Yeah, that's what they were called, how'd you know?"

"I bake them," Veronica admitted.

"Oh I guess that runs in the genes then huh?"

Veronica nodded. "I guess so. They both had small businesses, that couldn't have earned them a lot of income, how did they get by? Especially with two kids, living in an area like this," Veronica asked feigning concern.

"Inheritance was what Rebecca said."

"They were rich?" Veronica frowned, who was rich and would help her mother? Jake Kane was the first person that popped into her mind but she doesn't think that Jake would have helped her considering the baby was Dick Seniors. If her mother had lied Jake would have wanted the baby, that she knows for sure.

"I guess so, why?" Anna asked suddenly suspicious and Veronica realised her tone wasn't of a girl who was looking for her long lost mother.

Veronica bit her lip as if holding back her tears, "Oh, I was just wondering, if she was rich, why did she give me up? Why would she leave me?"

Anna's expression changed to sympathy. "Oh sweetie, your momma must regret her decision deeply, you're such a sweet girl. There must be a good reason; Rebecca is such a lovely woman."

Veronica nodded and asked, "Can you tell me about their children?"

Anna let out a sound of joy and her eyes brightened as she remembered the children. "Oh, they were adorable! Rebecca's kid, her name is Bianca; she has the most adorable blue eye's I've ever seen. Kind of like yours. Her hair is blonde like yours too. You'll just love her. Billie's kid, her name is Katharina, Kat for short. She has the brightest brown eyes you could ever seen, cute as a button. Her hair was like light brown. Nothing like her mother's jet black hair. I reckon, those two babies will be best friends like their mommies."

Veronica bit her lip and smiled. "Do you have a picture of them? My mom? Her friend? Their children?"

Anna gave a sad smile. "They never liked taking out pictures. They claimed the camera hated them but I would swear that Billie was a model if I didn't know her."

"Oh," Veronica added thoughtfully.

Anna suddenly brightened. "You know, I think maybe I might have one, I'll be back in a minute, okay sweetie?"

"Thank you, it would mean so much to me," Veronica smiled sincerely.

Anna, true to her word only took a minute. "I told you they never liked taking out pictures," She said when they were almost through the album.

Anna looked closely at the picture. "I think, yeah, there they are." She points to the two women in the back of a group photo. "This was my birthday party, I remember now; it took a lot of convincing to let me get their picture taken."

Veronica's eyes widened at the picture, she couldn't believe it. She was sure that her eyes were deceiving her. She hadn't heard a word that the lady was saying. Her thoughts continued on the lines of how this was impossible.

"Are you okay honey?"

Veronica looked at her and snapped her mouth closed before replying, "Yeah, I just, I'm kinda stunned is all. They look amazing. It must have been a wonderful party."

"Yeah, it was then a few days later they were gone. A man, he came looking for them, do you know him? He said his name was Richard Casablancas?"

Veronica didn't know what to say, should she say yes or no? She didn't know what Dick Senior said. Veronica shook her head.

"Oh, he was looking for your mom; it was the day before that that they left. Didn't even stay long enough to say goodbye," there was sadness in her voice this time.

"I'm sorry," Veronica said. She knew the feeling of having Lianne Reynolds leave without saying goodbye. "Can I have a copy of this, please?"

"Oh honey, of course you can have it, I still have the negatives to make a copy of," Anna assured her.

"Thank you, so much, you have no idea how much you've helped me," Veronica said gratefully.

"I know, I was adopted as well, I searched a long while till I found my mom, I know what it's like."

Veronica gave her a sad smile, "Thank you."

As Veronica was about to leave Anna called out, "Veronica! You should talk to Harold; he took a fancy to Billie. Maybe he can help." Anna assured her, "I'm sure that wherever they are, Rebecca and Billie are together."

Veronica hoped so. "Who's Harold?"

"Oh, silly me, he lives down three doors down, left." Anna pointed to the house and Veronica was relieved that there were more people she could speak to. "I'm sure he'll be happy to help you."

"Thank you," Veronica was truly grateful.

Veronica wondered if she should research this Harold person first and then question him but Anna had said that he would be willing to help. She walked down the street, and all she could think about was the picture that she had seen and how it was impossible but that little fact made everything make sense. Why her mother was on the run, the reason she had become mysteriously rich, how she had gotten away so easily...

When Veronica reached the house of Harold, it seemed as if no one was home. She sighed and decided that maybe she would research him since she didn't get the opportunity to meet him right this moment. She quickly jotted down his address and put it in her bag.

~~VM~~

As soon as she pushed the door open she was bombarded by Dick.

"What happened? Did you find her? Do you know where she is? What did you find out?" Dick fired question after question giving the petite blonde no time to reply.

"Slow it before you blow a fuse," Veronica replied with annoyance. Ever since they'd gotten on the plain Dick was becoming more annoying by the second. She had snapped at him but it didn't satisfy her.

He stopped the questions and looked at her expectantly, "Well?"

"I have another person to talk to tomorrow," she provided and then caught his look. "That was not an open invitation," she warns. "You will stay here," she commands him. "You will not follow me." He had almost blown her cover today.

"You see why I wanted to be there? You won't tell me anything!" Dick complained.

"I just entered the room Dick! Geez, let me breathe for a second!" Veronica let out a frustrated groan and dropped her bag on the couch. They booked a hotel room, Dick and Logan absolutely refused to stay in a motel. Mac and Veronica complained that they were spoilt brats and they didn't try to deny it.

For a moment everyone was silent. And then Dick exclaimed, "Your second is up! Now spill!"

Veronica glared at him. "Her name is Bianca," her voice was much more soft and the annoyance was gone.

Dick was confused and so were Mac and Logan. "Who?" Dick wanted to know.

Veronica hesitated but said, "Our sister"

"Bianca, Casablanca?" Dick said as if trying out the name but asking for confirmation as well.

"Most probably Reed. Though I'm pretty sure it'll be something else now."

"What?" Dick wasn't sure what Veronica was referring to.

"She ran from your dad, obviously she's gonna change her name and look."

"What else did you find out?"

"Her friend's name is baby's name is Katharina."

Dick frowned. "How is that important?"

"Every bit of detail is important Dick," annoyance seeped into her voice once again.

"What else did you find out?"

"I told you that I'm talking to someone else tomorrow!" Veronica blew out frustrated.

"You didn't find anything useful! It's like you're not even trying! Don't you want to save our sister? Or do you not give a crap? You know what you've always been alone, you've never had a sibling, you don't know what it's like to lose one!" Dick yelled, his voice angry, his eyes piercing, his face red and his body tense.

How dare he? Had he forgotten that she had lost Lilly? Lilly, who was more than a sister to Veronica. And Veronica was much more close to Lilly than Dick was ever to Cassidy. "Get. Out." Veronica gritted through her teeth in a low pitched voice that sounded much more dangerous than her normal yells. Logan swallowed hard he knew that Veronica was really mad. Mac looked at blondes with wide eyes and concern.

"What?" Dick asked with disbelief.

"Leave," Veronica's eyes pierced him with a death glare as she tried to control her anger.

"I paid for the room. I'm not going anywhere," he refused.

"I swear to God if you don't get out of my sight right this instant you will regret it."

Veronica's anger brought Dick back to reality and he gulped. He debated on whether or not to leave but then he remembered how malicious Veronica can be. He decided it was best if he did leave. He turned around and slammed the door.

Logan and Mac were shocked at the conversation between the blondes they wanted to intervene but were kind of afraid to get in the middle especially with Veronica being so angry.

Mac decided that it was best if she didn't let Dick wonder off by himself and followed after him. Logan watched as Veronica tried to calm herself. He handed her a bottled water and her head snapped up to meet his gaze as if just realising he was in the room. Her eyes started to tear and Logan didn't understand why but he pulled her into a hug.

As soon as she fell in his arms the tears starting flowing as she hugged him back. He whispered calming words in her ear and she tried to pull herself together.

After a few minutes she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern. "Is it because of what Dick said?"

She shook her head. "I-I don't know why I started crying. I just felt so frustrated, angry and annoyed." She wasn't sure why but recently she'd been more annoyed with Dick than she had been in high school. "I know he's an emotional mess right now." She had never seen him as emotional as he was now. She knew that he had a break down after Cassidy but she hadn't seen it. "He's never been so concerned about anything."

Logan held her hand and was amazed at how understanding she has become.

Suddenly she turned to face him. "Logan, I have to tell you something."

Her tone made Logan's inside twist. This voice was not a good voice. He swallowed hard before nodding for her to continue.

"I..." She didn't know how to put it into words. "You know there was a lady that lived with my mother?"

Confusion plastered his face. He didn't understand why she had that voice when she was talking about someone who he didn't even know but he nodded.

"She's-" Veronica looked into his eyes and she couldn't say the words. "You were right."

"About what?" His confusion only grew.

"In high school, you were right," she desperately wanted him to read her thoughts.

"I never thought I heard you say that," he joked, "But could you be more specific?"

"Remember why you even spoke to me in the first place?"

"Because you looked hot in your soccer uniform?"

"When you hated me," she clarified He had gone six years too far.

"I didn't hate you," he frowned.

"Logan-" Before she could tell him that she didn't mean it like that but it was easier than explaining their complex emotions that they had during high school

"I always spoke to you Veronica, I never ignored you," he stated. And that was the truth. He always spoke to her even when she really didn't want him too.

She knew that it would be easier if she just said it. But the words got stuck in her mouth.

"Logan..." She tried to say it. "Your..." She knew that he'd be hopeful. She hated that she had to make him hopeful without having her here physically.

"My what? Veronica, come on you can tell me anything," he encouraged her to speak.

"Your zipper is open," she blurted out.

"What?" Logan looked down to find that he wasn't wearing jeans but a track pants with draw strings.

Veronica realised and gave a fake chuckle. "Made you look."

Logan was not amused. "What did you really want to say? It's gotta be something big, if you're this hesitant."

"Logan, I just... I don't know why but the words just won't come out," she pouted.

"You want to write it or something?" He suggested.

"No, I have to tell you. You need to hear it from me."

"Come on Veronica, you've fessed up to a lot of things."

"Logan..."

"Please, just tell me?"

"The woman with my mother..." She trailed off again, gaining courage

"I know her?" He guessed.

"Yeah," she nodded, she wondered if he'd be able to guess it and she figured that he would but that seemed so harsh. No, she had to tell him.

Logan was thinking about another question to ask that will get him to figure out who it was.

"You don't have to guess," Veronica assured him. "I should be the one to tell you."

Logan nodded, encouraging her to speak.

"The woman," Veronica reached for her bag and pulled out a picture. "You were right about her. You were right. The woman, she went by the name Billie Taylor, the only Billie we're familiar with-"

"The only Billie I knew was the one from Days Of Our Lives," he remarked, he didn't realise that was actually what Veronica was referring to so when she nodded Logan grew confused. He was being snarky, he wasn't guessing.

"Played by Lynn Echolls. The woman, is your mother, Logan, your mother's alive," Veronica finally let him know and Logan looked at her with wide eyes and his mouth agape with disbelief.


	32. New Orleans

Logan's eyes moistened as he held the picture, Veronica wrapped her arms around him like she did many years ago in the Sunset Regent but only this time Logan's tears were filled with hope and joy. Veronica's heart broke for him because his mother was alive and hadn't come back for him however she did not point that out to her boyfriend.

"She's alive," he breathed out. Veronica nodded with teary eyes and a watery smile. "She's alive," he repeated in a much happier tone at Veronica's reassurance. He drew back from the petite blonde and looked at her with widened eyes. "I have a sister." His lips were curved in a surprised yet happy half-smile. Veronica sucked in a breath, she knew how much Logan craved a family and this was an opportunity for him to have it.

"So do I," Veronica cracked a smile though it wasn't like Logan's happy smile, hers was filled with uncertainty and a hint of fear.

He slowly stood up and ran a hand through his hair while Veronica watched him with concern. "I need to wrap my head around this, okay."

She blinked in surprise when she heard his voice. She didn't want him to be alone but that's what he needed. As she heard the door crack open she crushed the covers of the bed between her fingers to restrain herself from going with him.

~~VM~~

Dick was seated on a bar stool, his back hunched as he downed his drink. The bar had an old kind of style going for it but it had a warm atmosphere. The music played in the background, Dick recognised the singer as Elvis Presley.

"**(You'll never know) You'll never know  
>(What heaven means) What heaven means<br>Until you've been down to New Orleans (New Orleans)"**

Dick snorted as he downed another drink and gestured for the bartender to bring him another one. _Heaven?_ Yeah he was having the time of his life. He didn't know what Veronica's problem was. He didn't know what his problem was but ever since they stopped in New Orleans his life has been anything but_ heavenly_.

_Logan had been walking down the street when he faintly heard the Elvis number, he wanted to head into the bar but he knew if he did he'd have a drink and as badly as he wanted a drink, he knew that he needed to think instead of block out the news. Yeah, New Orleans was heaven, because he found out his mother is alive. He found out he has a baby sister. He found out that he can have a family. Sure, he had Veronica but it wasn't the same because even though Veronica is the love of his life, she couldn't fill the void of losing his mother. He is definitely lucky that he decided to come down to New Orleans._

Mac was seated on a bench facing a small lake in shock, Dick had actually yelled at her. All she wanted to do was help him, make sure he didn't do something stupid but he told her to 'leave him the hell alone.' She looked over the lake, it looked… serene. Mac can't remember the last time she felt that way.

_Veronica's hair flattened out on the mattress as she laid her hands over her tummy and breathed in deep breaths of oxygen. Veronica felt guilty and remorseful, what had gotten into her? She didn't mean to be that mean to Dick but she had. As for Logan, she was right to tell him, right? But she felt uneasy, what if Logan didn't get the family he was hoping for?_  
><strong><br>"You ain't been livin' till you cuddle and coo  
>With some black-eyed baby by de old bayou"<strong>

_Thanks a lot dude, for reminding me that I didn't find my baby sister. _Dick downed another shot; he didn't even know what it was but it was good.

"Are you okay?" The bartender, a man in his thirties Dick supposed, looked at him with concern with his dark brown eyes and beard filled face.

"Do I look okay?" The blonde surfer retorted, he probably looked like a hurricane disaster.

The man gave a sympathetic smile. "What's got you blue?"

_Logan sucked in a breath of air as he leaned back on the white wooden bench; he started to really look at his surroundings. The birds were chirping along with the music from the bar and the flowers brightly coloured its surroundings as it danced with the light breeze. The sun's light was dimming down. There was a man trying to keep up with the two dogs he was walking while they chased the birds. There was a couple of lovers hugging and cuddling each other. There was a woman pushing her baby in a pram and on another bench there was a woman feeding her baby with a milk bottle. _

_A smile graced his lips, he'd never taken the time to notice others before but they seemed happy and he wanted to be like that. _

_The baby in the pram smiled at Logan while the mom stopped for moment but continued to move, barely noticing Logan on the bench, returning the baby's smile._

Mac wiped her tear-stained cheek, Dick was under a lot of pressure, she shouldn't have let him get to her. For a moment she let the warm breeze sweep over her and then she stood up.

_Veronica could hardly believe the new revelations; she still struggled to accept that she had a sister out there now Logan had a sister out there as well? She had thought Neptune was full of surprises but New Orleans seems to be in the running as well. She'd seen Logan's happy smile, he was happy that he had another sibling. Dick had been happy and determined to find their sibling as well. Mac was happy when she found out about Lauren. Was something wrong with her for not sharing their feelings? Why didn't she feel the excitement? Why was she scared?_

"**(You've never seen) You've never seen  
>You've never seen those Cupid doll queens"<strong>

"Girl problems?" The man quizzed.

"Shit man, you have no idea."

First it was Veronica's mom, what with running away with his baby sister and then Veronica herself for acting like a bitch and now Mac- Well that was his fault.

He really shouldn't have said those things to her, why was he such a douche?  
><strong><br>"Like they got 'em in New Orleans (New Orleans)  
>And ooh, they love you like no-one can<br>It makes you awful glad that you were born a man."**

Nah, New Orleans chicks couldn't beat his girl from Neptune. Mac really was the best.

"Wanna talk about it?"

He gestured for another drink and then downed it. "Life is full of shit. A buck load of shit." Dick started. "I just wanted my sister. I wanted to be a better brother. I wanted to be better."

The man had tried to follow the blonde's words. "She run away?"

"She's with a run-away."

Eyes widened with stun, the man asked, "She got kidnapped?"

Dick shook his head. "Nah, man she's with her mother but the lady is loony and a drunk- and you know she totally ditched her family. She left Ronnie when she was needed the most!"

"Ronnie's your sister?"

"Nah, not really, but I share a half-sister with her and she's in love with my best friend and I'm dating her best friend, not Wallace but her girl best friend Mac- I screwed up with her too- I yelled at her."

The man had no idea who all of those people were but Dick didn't seem to care as he continued to talk about what had happened. The man listened to him but couldn't really understand what the young lad was on about. He just knew the boy had some deep problems.

_Veronica's face flew through Logan's mind when he heard the verse. Her ocean blue eyes widening ever so slightly as she pouted her plumed pink lips and her hair fanning out behind her as she gave her legendary head tilt. Yeah, she definitely made him glad to be a man._

Mac decided that it would be best if she headed back to the hotel and waited for Dick so they could talk. She had also wanted to speak to her Veronica, something was obviously bothering her petite blonde friend.

"**If-if-if you ain't been there  
>Then you ain't been nowhere<br>The livin's lazy and lovin's fine  
>If you feel low down<br>So help me Hannah  
>You're sure to lose the blues in Loui-si-si-ana"<strong>

"Dude, I'm so screwed up, how am I gonna take care of my sister when I can't take care of myself? I thought I could but what if I can't? But I'll have Ronnie, she won't abandon her sister, she's very loyal to family. I just-I want to make sure she's okay."

The man felt for the young man in front of him, this boy might not know it but just by caring he was being a good brother.

"**So get the lead out of your jeans  
>And hot foot it down, hot foot it down to where?<br>New Orleans  
>Louisiana baby tells you stay awhile<br>Live it up, love it up, southern style  
>Way down in New Orleans"<strong>

_Logan wondered if this was fate or something like that. All he knew is that he won't stop searching until he found his mother and his sister._

Dick slouched onto the bar.

"Don't give up son, you've got a good heart," the man smiled with sincerity and Dick gave a chocked up wary grin.

"Hey man, what's your name?" Dick asked; he felt a slight migraine coming on.

"Harold," the bearded man said and Dick's eyes widened. "Yours?"

~~Hotel~~

Veronica wiped her tears when she heard the door open. She slowly lifted herself off the bed and looked to see who arrived; it was Mac. Mac sat beside Veronica and gave her a worried look. Veronica bit her lip and hugged her friend.

"What happened?" Mac whispered as she stroked Veronica's hair.

Veronica took in a deep breath but it didn't control her frantic reply, "I'm gonna be a big sister and I'm gonna screw it up, Mackie, I can't be what Dick wants me to be. He expects us to be this big happy family when we find her but I can't- I just can't." The tears soaked into Mac's hair. Mac was stunned, she'd never seen Veronica like this before.

"Veronica…"

"I don't know how to do that," the blonde admitted. "I just don't know."

**~~VM~~**

**Song: New Orleans**

**Artist: Elvis Presley**

**A/N It is the 22****nd****! We survived the apocalypse! **


	33. Confessions And A Secret Plan

~~The Next Day~~

With a sigh Veronica settled on the bench, she had yet again gotten in an argument with her boyfriend's best friend/ best friend's boyfriend/half-sister's half-brother/once-upon-a-time-friend-turned-enemy- turned-somewhat-tolerable- turned-somewhere-along-the-line-of-friends?

She had no idea on how to describe him in relation to her but she knew that there was a relation and that relation needed to be strengthened. If they were going to 'raise' this baby – their sister, they needed to rely on each other and trust each other. And trust had never been her strong point – just ask Logan. But she'd like to think her trust-skills have developed. Over the year her numbers of friends have increased by two! Two! That is a lot better than last year.

Veronica knew that Dick was loyal to Logan because Logan was his friend, his best friend and Logan was able to trust Dick with his life. Dick was loyal to Mac because Mac was his girlfriend and Mac was able to trust Dick with her heart. Veronica didn't know what she was to Dick Casablancas so how does she trust him?

But Veronica also knew that if the love of her life and her best girl-friend trusted the blonde boy then he must be trust-worthy, right? The problem was; Veronica didn't know how to trust him. She also didn't know if she was important enough to the blonde surfer to have his loyalty like Logan and Mac had.

She closed her eyes as she remembered their argument. Dick had spoken to Harold at the bar; apparently the man was the bartender who Dick happened to spill his life story to in a drunken mess. Granted he had gotten information; he found out the airport that they were in, the time of their flights and the date of the departure.

"_The dude dropped them at the airport, apparently he had like a thing with the lady that was with Lianne. Dude said it was after seven pm, and there were only three flights taking off when they reached there; to Orlando, Dallas and Kansas."_

"_How do you even know if this guy is legit or not?" Veronica questioned him, he looked like crap and she didn't have any trouble showing her disapproval._

"_Dude's name is Harold. Harold Lafitte." It was the same guy that Veronica was going to speak to. "And he knew what I was talking about."_

"_Dick! You don't know if he's in contact with them or not, what if he tells them we're onto them and they run again?" _

"_You're just pissed that I got the info before you did and I did it while drunk! You're jealous that I'm better at your job than you are!"_

"_Yeah, you're real good Dick, you get drunk and risk our chances of finding them by revealing the truth to a stranger!"_

"_Don't you think the truth works better? For having such a 'righteous' attitude you're a big fat liar Veronica Mars."_

"_It's a job!"_

"_Right, so you've never lied to your friends, to Logan and your dad before?"_

"_This isn't about me! This is about you and you being reckless!"_

"_From what I heard you've pulled way more reckless stunts to get information."_

"_This is different; we have to find them in a week, because in case you've forgotten I can't go on a goose chase forever. I'm going to Virginia for my FBI internship."_

"_You don't see me stopping you."_

"_We can't waste time searching Dallas, Orlando and Kansas!"_

Veronica swallowed hard and turned her head to look at the tall blonde that she sat beside on the bench and said, "Dick, I'm sorry."

Dicks head snapped up so fast that it made him feel a little dizzy. "What?" He spurted out in disbelief. Veronica Mars was apologising to him, Dick Casablancas?

She exhaled a breath and repeated, "I said I'm sorry." Her tone was like none he had ever heard from her before, she sounded sad. "You were right." She sucked in a breath as she lifted her head to the sky and closed her eyes as she gathered her thoughts.

Dick's eyes widened at her words, he was certain that this must be a dream because Veronica Mars apologised to him and she had said that he was right implying that she was wrong. The self-righteous Veronica Mars he knew never ever uttered those words so this had to have been a dream. Veronica's eyes flew to his widened ones and she looked exhausted and sad.

"I never had a sibling before," she admitted and Dick wondered why this was such a revelation when everyone knew that Veronica Mars was the only child. "Lilly…" Catching a breath she continued, "She was my best friend, the closest thing I have ever had to a sister but she wasn't my sister."

Dick was stunned; Veronica was opening up to him? The topic of Lilly Kane was nearly never discussed. The exception being during the trails and when Logan's dad was accused of killing her and her memorial but no one had openly spoken about Lilly Kane. It was a tragedy really, because Lilly Kane was fucking awesome in his opinion. And awesome wasn't an adjective he threw around easily in his description of girls. He hoped that Logan and Veronica would one day reach a place where they'd be happy when they spoke about Lilly Kane instead of being grieve stricken.

Veronica's eyes fluttered around, avoiding Dick's gaze as she continued, "I don't know how to be a big sister." She let out a shaky breath and then let a wobbly smile appear on her lips. "You'd be surprised but all of my female friends are older than me." Not like she had a lot. Even her dead female friends didn't increase the number by much. Lilly and Meg, they both had been older than her. Her heart ached when she thought of them but not a day went by without them passing through her thoughts. She even dreams about them at times.

Veronica took in a deep breath. She was about to admit something that she hadn't admitted to anyone – not even Logan but he probably already knew how she felt. She ensured that her voice was clear and free of any choking up on sobs. "I've always wanted to be the best at everything I did."

Despite her voice, a less confident smile entered her face. "I was the best student." The proud smile she wore faltered into a sad smile. "I tried to be the best daughter, I tried to be the best friend, I tried to be the best girlfriend, I tried to be the best PI and I've failed at everything." Her voice cracked a bit at the end.

"I didn't get into Stanford University." She had really wanted to; with all her heart and soul she had wanted to go to Stanford. But she didn't get in even with being Valedictorian. Hearst wasn't bad but it wasn't Stanford.

"My mom ran out on me and my dad." Not once but twice. Veronica had thought she understood her mother's reasons and perhaps it had been a reason but it wasn't all of it… There had been the lying, cheating and alcoholism. She wished that she could have been enough, enough for her to stop drinking, to stop her tedious affairs and to stop running. Logan had chosen her over alcohol but her own mother could not. Despite her father's words, Veronica couldn't help but blame herself a little for her mother's absence.

"I've lied and hurt my dad more than I can imagine," the words hurt Veronica as it passed her lips. Her father had done everything he could to provide a better life for her, he wanted her to be normal but she couldn't even give him that.

He was the one person that she never ever wanted to hurt but she can't help but feel that she hurt him the most… Or maybe it was Logan that she hurt the most. It was ironic really, the two people she loved most in the world was the two people she had hurt the most. They had always been there for her and she had taken it for granted.

"I've never been the best friend to anyone if I was Lilly wouldn't have kept so many secrets and she might still be here…" Like Logan, Veronica had what if'd the day of Lilly's death a million times and she couldn't help but feel that if only she had went with Lilly to the Kane Mansion instead of chickening out because she didn't want to be around Duncan maybe Lilly would have confessed her secrets and they would have found a way out; a way that didn't result in her best friend dying.

"And Wallace I've been so selfish with him…" Veronica still remembered their fight during senior year, she had truly felt Wallace's absence and had longed for her BFF to return. Wallace was the perfect BFF and he hadn't gotten the same in return. She made a mental to note to check up on him. She really does miss him.

Dick had silently listened to her speak, absorbing each bit of information as it was delivered. He could see that she was trying to sort out her thoughts and decipher how much she wanted to revealed but the thought of her trying to trust him, let him in, let the idea of them being a family- maybe not the ideal meaning of the word but nevertheless together meant a lot to him.

Veronica's voice cracked a little when she spoke, "I hurt Logan so much."

Dick knew this; which was why he had told Logan that Veronica was rich dude kryptonite. There were times he wished that Veronica would just stay out of Logan's life because Dick couldn't take seeing Logan drowning in his sorrows and blatantly refuse the lifesaver that Dick had thrown him. Logan was the only person that Dick considered his family for a long time; it became habitual that they both kept each other alive and away from danger and during every break up, Veronica was danger. But now, Dick knew that the only danger was them being broken up. Now, it was different, forget about Logan and Veronica, he knew that he wouldn't survive if they broke up.

"I'm scared that I'm going to fail as a sister too," the words were difficult for her to admit but she knew that it needed to be done.

Dick was truly taken by surprise by her words. The thought of Veronica having fears about their sister hadn't crossed his mind. Despite Veronica's analyse on herself, Dick had thought that she was the best at everything she had done. The only problem he had with her was that she continuously broke Logan's heart and proceeded to stomp all over it.

Dick was never the type to comfort people, maybe it was because he never liked serious situations and preferred his happy-go-lucky lifestyle but he knew that in this moment he needed to make Veronica feel better. Never in a million years would Dick have thought that Veronica had self-doubts. Maybe that's why she nagged on Logan so much.

Dick sighed and gently put an arm around Veronica. She looked at him with quirked eyebrows and an awkward eye glance and he had quickly retracted his arm. He turned to face her with a thoughtful expression and said, "You're one of the best people I know." His words were soft and genuine.

When he didn't continue Veronica looked at him with disbelief and as though she wanted to face-palm him. "That's it? I gave you a long speech and that's all you have to say?" Her eyebrows creased and an incredulous expression settled over her face.

"I wasn't finished," Dick said with an eye-roll. Veronica looked at him expectantly. Dick let a small smile grace his lips. "You try, and that's more than a lot of people do. And the fact that you keep trying is what's important. And FYI nobody else thinks you've failed at any of those things. You know you're gonna be a fantastic sister and the only reason I was so confident in getting it right this time was because I knew that you'd be there to keep me from screwing it up."

Veronica was surprised that Dick's words actually made her feel a bit better. She knew that he wouldn't miss the chance to criticise her so she felt that his words were honest.

"You know hearing about your crap makes me feel better about mine," Dick stated with a cocky grin.

"Dick!" Veronica looked at him astonished, there was the abrupt Dick they all knew and loved.

"I'm sorry about it but s'true," he shrugged.

"I'm glad my crap makes you feel less crappy," she rolled her eyes and swatted his arm.

He rubbed his arm good-naturedly and smirked, "It's 'cause you're still kickass even with the crap."

Veronica was surprised at the sincerity of his words nevertheless she grinned and remarked, "Ya bet ya ass I am."

"You're people Mars, don't be so hard on yourself."

~~Back at the hotel~~

Mac was seated on the couch with her computer and Logan was next to her with bottled water in his hand.

"They fight worse than I do with my brother," Mac remarked as she tried to wrap her mind around the situation of the two blondes that stormed out.

Logan chuckled, "You think they realise that they've entered sibling territory?"

"I think they'd deny it till the end of time," Mac quipped. It was easier to be alone with Logan ever since she'd helped him with his Business assignment. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd be hanging out with the 'cool' kids and actually date one of them.

Logan grinned and shook his head, the situation truly felt surreal. "It's weird though – Dick and Veronica; almost siblings. I mean the most I could have hoped for is for them to be civil toward each other but now…" He had a silly thought; he hoped for more, he hoped that they all could be a family. Veronica always called him a sap but he couldn't help it.

Mac understood his unsaid words. "I know; I was positive that Dick was the bane of her existence."

"And now they have a sister!" Logan exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah, and so do you," Mac pointed out. She could hardly believe that Mrs Echolls was alive and with child. She was honest to God surprised when Logan seemed over the moon. It surprised her that Logan and Dick was so optimistic about the discovery of their families. To be honest, she would be freaked out. She had freaked out when she found out about being switched at birth and actually having a sister.

Logan smiled brightly at the reminded, not that he needed it because that seemed to be the only thing that occupied his mind. He was counting down the minutes until he saw his mom again. He had missed her so much. "Yeah, I never even dreamed that this could be."

"I'm happy for you Logan, really I am," Mac sent him a genuine smile which Logan returned.

"Thanks Mac."

"So, do you have any idea where your mom could have gone?" She asked him, she was trying to track down the flight and passengers but it was difficult considering it was so many months ago.

Logan's eyes shot up as if remembering something. "Actually I do," he grinned. Mac was surprised but gave him an expectant look. "If they had given me a chance to speak I could have told them that it was most likely that we'd need to go to Kansas."

Mac's eyebrows furrowed. "Kansas? Why Kansas?"

Logan gave her a sheepish look and let out a semi-laugh, "Uh I was born in Kansas." At his admission Mac's mouth dropped open, she had thought he was a LA boy. "I'm pretty sure that my mom would have went there; somewhere that meant something, you know?" He felt a warm sensation at the thought of his mother wanting to remember him.

"You were born in Kansas?" The disbelief was evident.

Logan shrugged. "Yeah well, I was born there but I was raised in L.A and then Neptune."

"Really? You're from Kansas?"

Logan felt somewhat offended at her disbelieving manner. "I might look like a Hollywood made product but I'm a cowboy at heart."

Mac grinned but let the topic slip for now, she had an idea. "Hey I've got an idea to make Veronica and Dick stop fighting."

Intrigued, Logan turned to her and said, "I'm listening."

~~VM~~

When Dick and Veronica entered the hotel they were stunned with the scene that greeted them.

"How is it Dick's fault?" Mac yelled outraged as her hands flung up for emphasis. "He was just trying to help!" She shouted and resisted the urge to look at the now opened door.

Logan blew out an air of disbelief. "Help?" He stood face to face with Mac as he argued his point. "He was a drunken mess!" His eyes widened and his hands ran through his hair. "He could have totally messed up our investigation. He needs to be more responsible and since you're his girlfriend now, that's your responsibility now!" Logan excellently acted out, he looked frustrated.

"I'm his girlfriend, not his baby sitter!" Mac retorted as her hands flung to her hips, she was a bit nervous about their acting while Logan seemed like a natural, she was nervous that she was going to mess up.

Logan snorted and lifted his eyebrows in disbelief. "Have you met Dick? He needs a keeper."

Mac swallowed, Logan was really good and she was having difficulty coming up with counter attacks. "Yeah well so does Veronica." She glared at Logan, he'd said that if it were spontaneous, it would be more believable. Well next time, she's going to write out dialogue, she hated being put on the spot.

"Veronica's not the one going off doing reckless things," he remarked and then added as an afterthought, "anymore."

Veronica and Dick exchanged a look and then Veronica quizzed, "What's going on here?"

Mac spun 90 degrees and narrowed her eyes on Veronica, she needed to look angry. "Well, why don't you ask your boyfriend, huh? He seems to think you've turned into make-no-mistakes-Mars overnight."

That was complete bull, everyone knew it. And Dick and Veronica were confounded.

"Compared to Dick, yeah," Logan briskly countered.

"Dude, what'd I do to you?" Dick asked with a confused expression, why was his BFF mad at him?

Veronica's eyebrows creased, was Mac mad at her?

"Me? Other than try and ruin any chances of seeing my mother?" Logan's acidic voice spat. Mac was surprised at how well Logan acted.

"Logan-" Veronica tried to pacify him.

"What? You said so yourself," Logan pointed out; the edge was still in his voice.

Mac tried her best to keep her angry face on but it was difficult when their plan was falling into place. Yes, this was their plan – pretend to fight each other where she'd be Team Dick and he'd be Team Veronica and then Dick and Veronica would inevitably end their feud when they play the role of peace-makers.

"Dude, you know that all I want is to find them and-"

"In his idiotic way, he had helped narrow the search," Veronica said as she touched Logan's arm.

"Yeah dude, we've already made-up, I don't want you to be mad at me too," Dick said with a sad hint in his eyes.

Mac's mouth dropped open and Logan's eyebrows shot up, "What?" He asked. "You both are okay now?" He looked at Veronica who was trying to get him to sit down.

"Yeah," the both blondes answered.

"We talked things out; I think we'll be okay."

"Oh," Logan nodded and briefly caught Mac's eye. Mac looked as though she wanted to laugh and Logan tried his best to fight his smile. If they found out that he and Mac were pretending, then they might want revenge. "Okay, I forgive you Dick."

Veronica looked suspiciously between her boyfriend and her best friend.

"I forgive you Veronica," Mac said and Veronica was utterly confused with the situation but just nodded, hoping that there were no more disagreements.

"And I forgive you too Mac," Logan bit his lip as the words past his lips.

"Forgive me? When did I say I was sorry?" Mac blurted out and then tried to suck in her words when all three of them shot her a look for different reasons. Logan because he wanted to end their pretend fight and she was supposed to co-operate, Veronica because of Mac's out of character behaviour, and Dick because he was rather confused about the situation.

"Uh, I forgive you too Logan," Mac mumbled, her cheeks were light pink with all the pretending.

~~VM~~

Veronica sat with her lips pursed together and a pencil balancing on her upper lip, beneath her nose. She had her eyes cast down as she tried to control the object and keep it balanced. Suddenly she felt warm lips pressed against hers. Her lips pushed forward and reciprocated the peck from the familiar feel of Logan's soft hot lips which caused her to lose the balance of the pencil and it fell to the ground. When Logan pulled away she pouted.

"What'd you do that for?" She picked up the pencil and placed it aside, she didn't attempt to continue her experiment because she knew that Logan would want all of her attention and fight until he had gotten it.

"Your lips were just waiting to be kissed, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I ignored them?" He smirked and her lips tug as the laugh spills out.

"You call that a kiss?" Veronica tilted her head as her eyes lowered to Logan's puckered lips.

Logan grinned at her and leaned in to give her a real kiss. When his lips touched hers, Veronica's hands immediately went to his cheeks, pulling him in and instantly deepening the kiss. Veronica was half over her seat as she leaned into Logan.

Veronica's eyes fluttered open to meet Logan's and they let a soft smile grace their faces. For once things began to seem brighter for them. They all were heading something that they had in one way or another longed for – a family.

Veronica pushed herself up and captured Logan's lips in a soft kiss before settling into her seat. Logan enlaced their fingers together – it felt as though it had been way too long since they spent quality time with each other.

"Please put on your seat belts, we are about to take off to Kansas City." The voice over the intercom echoed.

Dick grabbed Mac's hand as he settled into his seat and she sent him a smile as their fingers enlaced. Dick pressed a kiss on her hand and then on her cheek. Mac felt her heart flutter at his sweet gestures and she turned to give him a kiss on the cheek but he had other ideas and kissed her smack on the mouth.

"You know, you're hot when you're angry," Dick said referring to her fight with Logan. Mac bit her lip from laughing. She hoped that neither Dick nor Veronica caught onto the fact that they were pretending. Mac knew the only reason Veronica hadn't was because it had happened so fast and she had wanted to defuse the situation more than she wanted to analyse it but she was sure if it had come up again Veronica might notice something fishy and since the two blondes were now friends she was sure that they would plot something together.

That little scene would be her and Logan's little secret.

~~ VM~~


	34. Always Good To Have Somebody Who Loves U

_Hey Papa Bear,_

_Breaking News! Logan's mom is alive! And with child! God, I wanted to say it subtly but I just can't. Logan is over the moon and giddy with anticipation. _

_Okay, okay, okay. I know you're staring at this screen with your mouth hung agape, your eyes widened and you're mentally torturing me to give you details so here it is; apparently my mother and Logan's mom became best friends when they hopped on the 'let's-abandon-our-families-and-create-a-white-picket-fence-family-of-our-own-in-New-Orleans' train. We found out that they have been living together and get this, Logan has a baby sister! And he's actually more than a little thrilled. I'm not sure who'd win most excited big brother between him and Dick._

_It is bizarre-o world here; both Logan and Dick are so happy but I'm… I don't even know what I'm feeling right now._

_No, we haven't found them yet, they skipped town when Dick Senior rode in. But we've narrowed it down, they are in Lawrence, Kansas – and you're never gonna believe this – it's where Logan first graced the world with his presence. Yep, you read right; Logan Echolls was born in Kansas. _

_You might wanna close your mouth or you'll catch flies. Good boy. And now that you're over your initial shock you can stop chuckling too._

_We are in Kansas now, in a hotel – Logan's in the shower, Mac and Dick are in the room next door._

_Dick and I have reached some sort of… truce I think. So things are starting to look better than when we'd left. Logan and Mac got into some weird argument, I wonder what that was about but it seemed to have sorted itself out._

_Anyway, I'm hoping that we find them here. But I have no idea what to do when we're all face to face._

_I miss you Wallace, as much as I want you to be with me I am so proud of you for supporting this cause, for being brave enough to leave your home, your country, and heck your continent! _

_How is the world of Africa, Uganda to be more precise? How are you doing? I want to know about everything. I don't even know if you can get email – I really hope you can. _

_- Your Marshmallow_

_P.S. Tell anyone I called myself that and you'll definitely not get the option of choosing which part of our bunk bed you want._

Veronica sent the email and sighed. She missed her BFF. She closed her laptop and placed it on the side of the bed.

Logan closed the bathroom door, he had a cargo pants on, a towel draped around his neck and sans a shirt. Veronica openedly checked him out while he grinned.  
>She arched an eyebrow and he waggled his. She pursed her lips and he sighed dramatically. She chuckled as he opened his arms out wide and said, "Come and get me bobcat."<p>

She bit her lip to dissolve her laughter,_ God, he's hot._ Her eyes glimmered as she met his smouldering gaze. She could never figure out how he did that. But that one look, made her want him badly. She edged to the end of the bed, her fingers curled around his towel and she pulled him in for a kiss. Logan smiled against her lips while his arms circled around her waist and they gently fell onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Dick had his arms wrapped around Mac's waist as she worked on her laptop.<p>

"Whatcha doin'?" He childishly asked her while he pepped kisses along her shoulder.

Mac continued to type but answered his question, "Veronica asked me to hack into the databases of the only two pediatricians offices that are located here. It's most likely that the kids will be registered to the same place. Due to various contagious diseases, it's only logical that they would have taken their children to get anti-biotics."

"Law breaking badassness, it's so hot," he whispered in her ear. "We're really close this time, right?" His voice unsure, almost afraid that when it's right in their grasp, they'll still lose.

Her typing slowed and her expression softened. She bit her lip and stopped typing all together. She tilted her head to look at him and said, "If they are here, we'll find them." He rested his head against her shoulder but she cupped his chin and kissed him.

She gave him a soft smile. "Now scoot blondie, Q's got some mama's to catch."

* * *

><p><em>~~New York~~<em>

Piz loved his new gig, the people were mostly cool, the place was awesome and the food was freakin' fantastic; who would have thought a bagel tasted that good? Piz was definitely a New York fan, he even purchased an 'I heart NYC' t-shirt and he wore it proudly. He had a feeling in his bones that this would be the city that changed his life.

Bagels and coffees in hand he entered the radio station with a big grin on his face; he really did love this place. Sure they made him get coffee and what not but he was allowed to be on air as well! How awesome was that?

"Carrie?" A surprised Piz called out as he watched her with bewilderment.

Flipping over her long curled brownish-black hair she looked him over with curiosity and once recognition set in she allowed her lips to curve in a polite smile."Piznarski?" She wasn't sure if she was happy to see him specifically but she was pleased to see a familiar face even if it was her ex-boyfriend's friend who couldn't pick up on innuendoes. "What are you doing here?" A friendly smile graced her face.

Piz smiled widely, he could tell that she was happy, most probably about being in the city rather than seeing him but he was okay with that. He settled the bagels and coffees down and went to hug her. Carrie had a doubtful look on her face which obviously Piz either didn't notice or ignored it since he hugged her anyway. "My internship is here," his eyes were bright and ambitious. "What are you doing here?"

Carrie let out a chuckle at his happy child-like expression. "I'm a guest today," she stated proudly. Technically she was touring with the band who was being interviewed today but she was kinda invited. "Touring with famous people? Definitely a good idea."

Piz was awed; New York really was the city where dreams come true. "Wow, wow, that's just really cool!" Ever since he entered the city he felt giddy and a thrill of excitement within him.

"You wanna know something really cool?" Carrie whispered excitedly and Piz fervently bobbed his head 'yes'. "There's this all boy band and they wanna do a duet with me!" She squealed and almost jumped up and down. It looked like Piz wasn't the only one that New York gave the giddy feeling to.

"That's amazing!" Piz hugged her and this time she happily reciprocated because she was _that_ excited.

"You can't tell anyone, it's not set in stone or anything," Carrie warned, she didn't want to jinx it or anything but a grin still played on her lips.

Piz nodded but before he could reply Carrie's phone started to ring. He watched as her smile changed to concern and then to uncertainty. For some reason she seemed different from the girl he met in Vegas. She seemed nicer for whatever reason but Piz was grateful for that because Carrie kind of scared him.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously when she had ended her call.

"The band is running kind of late and until they get here they want me to answer a few questions?" She seemed unsure as she spoke.

Piz's eyes widened, "That's great! I mean for you. That's like publicity 'cause usually the back up's just like sit and listen but their tardiness is your gain."

Carrie narrowed her eyes at him. "Well when you put it like that."

Piz gulped, he wanted the smiling Carrie back. "I mean like maybe you could like sing and get your voice out there."

Carrie seemed to be considering his words, for a guy from the middle of nowhere that was a good idea. Her eyes lightened from her glare and Piz felt relief flood over him. "Maybe I will."

"This is Piznarski, coming to you live from New York City. We have today a special guest that will be on tour this summer. Bringing to you the exclusive new singer, you heard it here first. Carrie Bishop!"

Carrie bit her lip nervously but excitement beamed from her face. Piz gave her two thumbs up and she gave him a bright smile, it wasn't something that he'd ever seen on her face and it was… Refreshing.

"**Gimme music, now I need it  
>Gotta loose it, wanna move it<br>Faster, louder, keep it going all night  
>I can take you to the limit<br>Move it how I like  
>Bodies poppin' never stopping<br>Feelin' free like I'm alive"**

Piz was stunned at her beautiful voice. He never imagined that underneath the facade of an angry young woman was a girl with a voice of everything that he never thought she was - angelic.

"**I become a wild thing (yeah uhu) I know that  
>I become a wild thing (yeah uhu) so what?<br>This music makes my heart sing (yeah uhu) you know that  
>I become a wild thing (oh oh oh)"<strong>

Okay, he agreed that the lyrics was definitely anything but angelic though he thought it whole-heartedly reflected her personality but her voice made him see past the words and into her soul – okay that was a lie but he saw her in a new light.

* * *

><p>Lianne's long blonde hair blending with the wind as her feet dangled in the air, almost as if reaching to touch the sky. The baby girl's giggles sang with the chirping birds and her smile was competing to be brighter than the sun. Lianne laughed along with baby Bianca as they swung on the swings.<p>

A few feet away was another baby, her feet mixed with the warm soft sand, her brownish hair hung loosely as it played with the gentle breeze.

Lynn smiled sadly as she played with her little girl in the back yard, she missed Logan, if only she had the courage to face him… After what she'd done to him she couldn't take it if he hated her. She had wanted to come back to him after Aaron's death. But she'd seen how happy he was with Veronica. She doubted herself, she had caused him too much pain, she didn't want to be the person to jeopardize his happiness. Perhaps doing right by his sister would be some sort of redemption.

Lianne had spent enough time with Lynn to recognise her facial expressions, she was missing Logan. Lianne knew the feeling, she missed Veronica as well. She had made a terrible mistake - terrible mistakes but she had gained a beautiful gift. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

* * *

><p><em>~~Neptune~~<em>

Parker hadn't really planned out her summer like her friends had but she had come across an amazing opportunity. She started to volunteer at a welfare centre and the things she'd discovered were unbelievable, the lives some of these children had lived were just so terrible, it made her heart ache.

"Hey babe," Weevil kissed her cheek as she looked at some of the pictures the kids drew.

"Hey," She smiled and turned to give him a proper kiss. "Did ya get the money shot?" She laughed at how weird that sounded.

"Not really, I don't know how Vee does it, it's frustrating to just sit and wait outside while there's two people in a skanky motel and I gotta take a picture of them doin' the nasty. I gotta be honest here, I'm trying my best but it just ain't in me to stand on the side lines and watch things happen like that," Weevil told her. He let out a sigh and sat down beside her.

She gave him a soft smile and gently soothed him by placing her arm on his shoulder. "You just gotta learn to be patient sweetie." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Maybe that's how Veronica did is," she suggested. "She is really patient. Freakily patient."

His lips drew in a thin line and his forehead wrinkled. "But that's just not who I am."

Parker nodded her head. She knew that he was impulsive. She also knew that he cared about this job. "Why do you want this job Eli?"

He shrugged, "Because it's a job and it pays. Not much but enough."

She shook her head lightly and asked again, "Why do you want _this_ job?"

He remembered the feeling he had when he first began. The feeling of helping someone. The feeling of having someone feel proud of you for doing something right. The feeling of being proud of yourself.

"_I just don't think it's the guard, man." He'd had a gut feeling on his first case. And it felt like he was just supposed to be doing this, like he had a special ability of just knowing. "He don't feel like a thief." Weevil got up and went around to Keith's side of the desk. "Look, he reads comics. He drives a VW Bug. No, this is our guy." He pointed to another photo._

"_Um, Eli, that's the owner." Keith said doubtfully._

_Weevil shook his head and pointed out, "Not him, the truck. The driver."_

"_I read the file, the guy's been there for years with a spotless record. Why would he-"_

"_Steal shoes? He picked up a habit, a nasty one. Check it out. Scrawny guy, sniffles a lot, always eating candy. Heroin. A-and here, check this out." He pointed at a couple of pictures of the driver carrying boxes._

"_He's offloading the truck."_

_"Yeah, but, but check the difference. Here, he's straining. Right? Then here, it's no problem, easy-going, like-"_

_"Like it's light," Keith nodded in realization._

_"__Empty."_

_"Eli, that's...that's some fine detectiving," Keith praised the young man before him and patted his shoulder._

He remembered that proud feeling ignite within him, he'd never felt it before. "I never felt pride in other any job that I've done, you know? I feel accomplishment when I catch the bad guy. I like that feeling."

She gave him a soft look, a supportive squeeze and a light kiss. "If it makes you feel that way, maybe it's worth it." She'd found something that made her feel needed. She wanted the same thing for Weevil... Because she loved him. Her breath hitched as she watched him make them something to eat... She loved him. Her eyes glistened, she'd never felt this way before, she only hoped that he'd reciprocate her feelings. She bit her lip and stood up to help him, she grabbed his hand and gave him a deep kiss. Weevil was startled by the sudden passion, though he continued to kiss her with all he had.

**~~VM~~**

**Song: Body Control  
>Artist: Leighton Meester<strong>

**A/N I know I haven't updated in a really long time.. Forgive me, for old times sake? I'm not like Lianne, I promise I haven't abandoned anything lol.**

**Also for those of you who read 'Glee in Neptune' that has also been updated.**


End file.
